


Ты - мой сон, я - твоя реальность

by Barsy_Snow (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Dreamsharing, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up Together, M/M, POV Harry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Barsy_Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Мы вместе, сколько я себя помню. И он всегда был таким: задиристым, но отчего-то хрупким внутри. Он редко говорит о себе, и если в восемь лет меня это не волновало, то теперь мне хочется узнать его лучше. Где он живет? Какая у него семья? Черт, да я ведь даже его имени не знаю! С самого начала он был просто Бу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт вселенная, где предназначенные друг другу с самого раннего возраста делят сны на двоих.  
> Идея родственных душ мне всегда очень нравилась, и я решила написать свое видение такой вселенной. В этой истории предполагается наличие драмы. Главные герои в конце будут вместе, но не уверена, что финал можно назвать полноценным хэппи-эндом. Большего раскрыть не могу, потому что интрига.  
> В общем, приятного прочтения. И мне очень интересно узнать ваше мнение об этом безобразии :)
> 
> Огромное спасибо Djisa за тонну вдохновения, которую она мне подарила, сделав трейлер на эту историю www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCamEit4gKo

Я стою у штурвала и лихо его раскручиваю. Если бы это корыто реально слушалось руля, мы бы выводили по волнам такие пируэты, что любая балерина плевалась бы ядом от зависти. Соленый и свежий ветер бьет в лицо, отбрасывая назад выбившиеся из-под зеленой банданы кудри.   
  
Бу говорит, что у пиратов банданы должны быть непременно черными и с костями или черепами, а я хочу зеленую с черепашками. Он ее высмеял, но я не обижаюсь. Это же Бу, он всегда меня подкалывает. Не может без этого.   
  
Да, к слову, сегодня мы с ним пираты. Несемся на этой довольно облезлой шхуне навстречу горизонту. Если честно, я даже не знаю, чего ждать дальше – парадом командует Бу. Сидит на самом верху мачты и орет, руками размахивает. Такой счастливый.   
  
Ему, кстати, пятнадцать, но мне иногда кажется, что старший из нас - я. Серьезно, он словно ребенок: порывистый и свободный. Делает только то, что хочет, и часто обижается по пустякам. Но у него потрясающая фантазия. Не знаю как, но он всякий раз придумывает какое-нибудь умопомрачительное приключение, в которое мы должны отправиться. Он говорит, что это потому, что он много читает. Зато он совсем не смотрит фильмов. Это за нас двоих делаю я. А потом показываю ему все, что запомнил. И он всегда глазеет с каким-то восторгом и затаенным трепетом, словно кино – это великое чудо. Интересно, откуда он такой взялся?  
  
Мы вместе, сколько я себя помню. И он всегда был таким: задиристым, но отчего-то хрупким внутри. Он редко говорит о себе, и если в восемь лет меня это не волновало, то теперь мне хочется узнать его лучше. Где он живет? Какая у него семья? Черт, да я ведь даже его имени не знаю! С самого начала он был просто Бу. А я заявлял, что я – Гарри Эдвард Стайлс, и был очень горд тем, что знал свое полное имя. Он же всегда фыркал и отворачивался. А потом я перестал заострять на этом внимание. Если он хочет быть просто Бу – пусть так и будет. От того, что я не знаю имени или адреса, он не перестанет быть моей родственной душой. Не перестанет делить со мной сны.  
  
Я ни разу не видел его в реальной жизни, хотя к тринадцати годам большинство предназначенных друг другу уже встречаются. Мои мать и отец нашли друг друга, когда маме было двенадцать. Они договорились во сне о месте первого свидания. Это был канун Нового года, и мама ждала своего любимого под самой большой елкой Холмс-Чаппела. Они рассказывали, что реальность не сильно отличалась от снов и между ними ни на секунду не возникло неловкости. Еще бы, ведь фактически ты взрослеешь вместе с предназначенным тебе человеком. Ничего не таишь от него, каждую ночь встречаешься со своей второй половинкой. Ты обречен полюбить того, кто прошел рядом весь путь, видел то, что видел ты. У вас возникает невозможная, нерушимая связь. Если захочешь, можешь показать ему любое воспоминание, любую идею, разделить с ним свою придуманную вселенную. Кто может понять тебя лучше, чем человек, побывавший в твоей голове?  
  
Но Бу не хочет встречаться в реальности. Он избегает любых вопросов, а однажды мы даже поссорились, и на следующую ночь он не пришел. Тогда я проснулся в холодном поту, и старшей сестре пришлось целый час успокаивать мою истерику. Почему те, кого мы любим, могут причинять нам такие страдания?   
  
Он, кстати, потом очень искренне извинялся. И устроил нам путешествие в джунгли. Не думаю, что он на самом деле знает, как выглядят джунгли, потому что место, которое он придумал, совсем не походило на фильмы BBC. Зато восстание насекомых-мутантов с автобус величиной живо отвлекло меня от праздных размышлений о его скрытности. Наверное, на это он и рассчитывал. Когда мы наконец сумели отстреляться от многоножки-переростка непонятно откуда взявшимися огнеметами, моя обида растаяла, как весенний снег.  
  
Вот такой вот он, мой Бу, сидит на верхушке мачты, обняв ее гладкий деревянный бок на манер коалы, и улыбается в небо. У него сегодня глаза цвета океана – не дождливого утра, как во время прошлого допроса, – и солнце играет переливами в волосах. Не хочу его расстраивать, но я поклялся, что не отступлю и выведаю, как его на самом деле зовут. А потом найду его в реальности, чего бы мне это ни стоило.   
  
\- Бу? – зову громко.  
  
От неожиданности он чуть не разжимает руки. Наверное, слишком замечтался. Морщит нос, недоволен. Но я посылаю ему снизу улыбку, и он не может не ответить. Это все наша связь: он почти чувствует все, что чувствую я. Потому что я так хочу. Я – открытая книга, позволяю ему читать себя, он ведь это любит.  
  
\- Что? – интересуется Бу, покрепче обхватывая мачту ногами и убирая одной рукой лезущую в глаза челку под черную – естественно - с белыми скрещенными костями – кто бы сомневался - бандану.  
  
\- Как тебя по-настоящему зовут? – завожу я по новой свою заезженную пластинку.  
  
\- Я – Капитан Джек Воробей! – вопит он, и на его макушке ни с того ни с сего появляется капитанская шляпа. Он отдал бы все на свете, лишь бы не быть самим собой, поэтому всегда примеряет на себя образы различных персонажей книг и фильмов. А я бы в лепешку разбился, чтобы узнать, почему.  
  
Я демонстративно надуваю губы, и из его глаз пропадают смешинки. Он понимает, что я хотел другого ответа. И он снова теряется, уголки губ опускаются. Я ощущаю, как на него наползает грозовым облаком отвратительное, болезненное чувство вины. Кажется, я даже вижу, как стремительно темнеет горизонт, к которому несется, подпрыгивая на волнах, наш потрепанный кораблик, словно буря торопится вырваться на волю из его души. Наши сны – чистое подсознание.  
  
И я опять сдаюсь. Не могу видеть, как он грустит.  
  
\- Я тоже хочу быть капитаном! – заявляю громко. Совсем немного воображения, и я даже с такого расстояния смогу услышать, как он облегченно выдыхает.  
  
Что ж, не сегодня, но когда-нибудь. Он не сможет бегать от меня вечно. Мы связаны, и даже его упрямству не разрушить того, что нам предначертано судьбой. Я знаю это, и поэтому я подожду.


	2. Глава 1

Никогда не думал, что идти по песку трудно даже во сне. Наверное, об этом осведомлен Бу, и это его подсознание устраивает нам такую подлянку. В очередной раз выдергиваю провалившуюся ногу и тяжело вздыхаю. Это почти так же утомительно, как пытаться вытянуть из Бу нужную мне информацию. Я занимаюсь сим неблагодарным делом вот уже третий день. Когда я говорю день, я имею в виду ночь. И мы все еще пираты – удивительное постоянство. Иногда мне кажется, будто он ждет, кто сдастся первым: я со своими вопросами или он с разнесчастным Джеком Воробьем.  
  
Просто так рассекать волны на утлом суденышке Бу наскучило довольно быстро, но на этом увлечение пиратством не закончилось. Вдоволь наигравшись в матросов и облазив весь кораблик, Бу решил, что настоящие моряки просто обязаны сразиться с бурей.   
  
Особенного удовольствия я, признаться честно, не получил. Он же может быть твердолобым реалистом, если захочет, и представлять шторм в мельчайших подробностях. А посему нас мотало, швыряло, окатывало ледяной водой… которая, к слову, час назад была теплее парного молока. Но Бу решил, что мы уклонились от теплого течения, так-то. Хорошо хоть, что айсбергом не припечатало, - вот когда я порадовался, что он не вспомнил про Титаник. Под конец от этих дьявольских прыжков палубы меня еще и укачало. Зато, как только он заметил нежно-салатовый оттенок моей измученной физиономии, гроза стихла, как по мановению волшебной палочки.   
  
Пожалуй, иногда он чересчур забывается, с каким-то маниакальным упорством стараясь сделать сон как можно реалистичней. Словно бы живет им.  
  
После шторма Бу решил, что мы заслужили возможность гульнуть в каком-нибудь порту. За прототип он, сдается мне, взял Тортугу. Но оказалось, что его воображению слабо породить разудалую пирушку отъявленных подонков. Причем он долго доказывал мне, что ничего не вышло из-за отсутствия рома и девок, но когда я поинтересовался, что именно он собирался с ними делать, Бу не смог мне этого внятно объяснить. Боже, он же в этом плане еще невиннее меня, вон даже щеки порозовели от смущения. Немедленно требую, чтобы мне рассказали, где делают таких, как он!   
  
Про алкоголь Бу тоже, видимо, знал немного, и мне было очень забавно наблюдать, как он, крутой парень, неподдельно застыдившись, едва ли ножкой не шаркает, пытаясь сохранить морду лица, сидя при этом в глубокой луже своих, по всему выходит, высоких моральных принципов. Впрочем, о его поразительной неиспорченности я уже давно догадывался. Решив позволить ему уберечь хотя бы подобие собственного достоинства, я с преувеличенным пренебрежением отказался от портовых увеселений. В его голубых глазах можно было прочитать такую искреннюю благодарность, словно я как минимум пожертвовал ему почку.  
  
Однако потом Бу взбрело в голову совершить положенный всем порядочным (то есть, очень непорядочным, конечно) пиратам поступок – ограбить торговое судно. Зачем он навоображал нашей будущей жертве добрую дюжину пушек, я даже спрашивать не стал – не до того было, я не совсем успевал уходить красивыми «рыбками» и «сальто» с линии огня. Скажем же спасибо сестре Джемме за мое чудесное спасение: она когда-то давно, еще в мой беззубо-конфетно-счастливый период, заставляла меня смотреть с ней соревнования по воздушной гимнастике… Вот уж не думал, не гадал, что это когда-нибудь мне пригодится.  
  
Разочаровавшись в больших и хорошо вооруженных кораблях, Бу поумерил пыл и почти вежливо взял на абордаж подозрительно покорное и малолюдное суденышко. Что, впрочем, совсем не помешало этому фантазеру найти в подтопленных трюмах сундуки с золотыми слитками. Я сделал вывод, что даже он иногда устает от реализма. Да ради всего святого, мы же дети!  
  
И фееричным концом этой, как вы уже заметили, далеко не короткой пиратской эпопеи стала карта сокровищ. Потрепанный и осыпающийся по краям холст обещал нам несметные богатства (надеюсь, хотя бы не проклятые каким-нибудь жадным ацтекским божком, ибо не уверен, что хорошо смотрюсь в обличье скелета) на месте размашистого красного креста – в лучших традициях жанра. Они, разумеется, были зарыты на необитаемом острове.   
  
Правда, острова того на карте нарисовано с грецкий орех, и крестик щедро перекрывает его, а мы протащились по пескам уже приличное расстояние, и конца этому не видно. Подозреваю, что Бу просто растягивает наше путешествие, надеясь, что я умотаюсь и передумаю донимать его расспросами. Хотя бы на сегодня. Не дождется.  
  
С неким злорадством транслирую эту мысль в его спину и наблюдаю, как он сбивается с шага. Знает, что я его раскусил, но виду не подает, любимый мой засранец. Ничего, еще не вечер… То есть, не утро.  
  
\- Бу, все, хватит, - немного раздраженно объявляю я, останавливаясь, как вкопанный. – Эта пиратская тема у меня уже в печенках сидит, - признаюсь.  
  
Он по инерции делает еще пару шагов и оборачивается. Торжествуешь, жалкий потомок восьмиглазого моллюска?.. Тьфу, блин, прицепилось… Рано празднуешь победу!  
  
\- Я делал, как ты хотел, целых три ночи, а теперь будем играть по моим правилам, - упираю руки в бока.  
  
Полинялый и живописно подранный костюм неуловимо превращается прямо на мне в обычные джинсовые шорты, едва прикрывающие зеленые от травы угловатые колени, и футболку с огромным желтым смайлом. Отпущенные на волю с исчезновением приевшейся черепашковой банданы волосы рассыпаются легкими кучеряшками. Так-то лучше.  
  
Бу недовольно смеряет меня взглядом, но сделать ничего не может: я не подвластен его фантазии, если не хочу этого. Причина, по которой я почти всегда позволяю ему вести, – совсем другая, не сегодняшняя, история.   
  
Я отчетливо ощущаю, что он начинает нервничать. Облизывает и поджимает губы, с деланым равнодушием интересуясь:  
  
\- И чего ты хочешь?  
  
\- Поговорить с тобой наконец, - прямым попаданием точно в лоб. По крайней мере, взгляд у него такой же растерянный, как если бы я ни с того ни с сего ему врезал.  
  
Мнется и зачем-то оборачивается. Что, интересно, он ожидал там найти? Волшебную дверь в Нарнию?  
  
Взгляд у него, как у приговоренного к казни. Не могу удержаться и в красках представляю себе виселицу со злорадно ухмыляющимся палачом в комплекте. Черты лица палача отчего-то подозрительно похожи на мои собственные, и я поспешно затираю этого странного чувака. Бу с усмешкой косится на сюрреалистично выныривающий из песка деревянный помост с одиноко болтающейся веревкой. Вскидывает выразительные дугообразные брови:  
  
\- Казнить меня намылился, а, Хаз?  
  
Улыбаюсь. Пошутили, и будет. Он полностью отпускает контроль над нашим сновидением, и в дело вступаю я. Его шмотки тоже трансформируются в удобные спортивные штаны (знаю, он их любит) и однотонную черную футболку. Право выбора принта на ней, так и быть, оставлю ему. Белый череп, кто бы сомневался. Он все еще старается меня выбесить!  
  
Пустыня и виселица сменяются послеполуденным яблочным садом, тем, что растет неподалеку от дома моей бабушки. Удовлетворенно вздохнув, усаживаюсь под приглянувшимся деревом и облокачиваюсь спиной о ствол, жестом приглашая его присоединиться. Он несколько секунд что-то взвешивает в уме, а потом плюхается рядом, удобно приземляясь головой на мои колени.   
  
Привычно запускаю пятерню в его шевелюру. Она всегда одной и той же длины. Это немного неправильно, ведь остаточный образ во снах чаще всего почти идеально совпадает с твоим настоящим обликом, а волосы, как известно, имеют свойство отрастать. Но это же Бу – для него нет законов. Он без всяких зазрений совести ими пренебрегает. И я сейчас говорю о законах реальности. О тех, которые невероятно трудно игнорировать.   
  
Отличный пример – гравитация. Казалось бы, ты же во сне – ничто не мешает расправить руки, словно крылья, и полететь! Но я могу только сверху вниз и со скоростью свободного падения. А вот Бу это – раз плюнуть. Именно поэтому он – Супермен, а мне остается скромная роль Лоис Лейн.  
  
Он выжидательно изучает меня сквозь опущенные ресницы. У него они, кстати, пушистые и длинные. Девчонки, наверное, обзавидовались.  
  
Делаю глубокий вдох и с места в карьер:  
  
\- Я хочу встретиться с тобой в реальности.  
  
Он не вздрагивает, не дергается, даже не бледнеет. Он просто перестает дышать. Каменеет, как кролик перед удавом. Почему, Бу? Чего же ты так панически боишься? Ну не съем же я тебя, в самом-то деле!  
  
Пауза затягивается, и он все же судорожно втягивает воздух через нос. А я грешным делом подумал, что во сне он может вовсе не дышать. Как-то этот ходячий кошмар уже напугал меня до икоты, притворившись утопшим. Гаденыш. Как ему только в голову пришло, что там, где нет никаких правил, можно дышать даже водой?  
  
Сглатывает и хрипло произносит:  
  
\- А я нет.  
  
Вот и все.   
  
Вот и поговорили.  
  
Я шокирован? Потрясен? Берите выше – раздавлен.   
  
Мне в голову не приходит, с какой стати он сейчас меня так безжалостно отшил. Даже сопливый пятилетка объяснит вам, что никто и никогда не найдет для себя более подходящую пару, чем та, что предназначена ему свыше. Мы как две части одного целого – созданы дополнять друг друга. Так какого лешего он творит?  
  
\- Почему? – все, на что меня, к сожалению, хватает.  
  
А он уже собрался и снова блистает непробиваемой броней невозмутимости. Закрылся от меня, словно опустил между нами бетонную плиту в несколько тонн. Не пробьешься к нему, не достанешь.  
  
\- Не вижу смысла.  
  
Я его не узнаю. Мои пальцы уже давно безжизненно замерли, прекратив наводить кавардак на его голове. Он такой… холодный. Он – не он.  
  
\- Я не понимаю, - шепчу жалобно.  
  
Уголок его губ едва различимо дергается, но маска безразличия не спадает.  
  
\- Ты же видишь меня каждую ночь, что еще нужно?   
  
Ладно, он меня запутал. Причем тут это?  
  
\- Нет, - слабо протестую. – Мы же родственные души, мы должны быть вместе в реальности… - бормочу сбивчиво то, что отовсюду повторяют нам чуть ли не с рождения.  
  
\- Зачем? – обрывает он жестко, и я теряю остатки своего самообладания.  
  
Возникает жуткое желание кричать. Как же он не понимает?  
  
\- Потому что я хочу всегда быть рядом, - мямлю я, пытаясь совладать с трясущимися губами. Его ледяные глаза смягчаются, и это придает мне уверенности. – Я хочу не только видеть тебя во сне, но просыпаться вместе по утрам. Хочу приносить тебе завтрак, обнимать тебя. Познакомиться с твоей семьей. И тебя познакомить с моей. Хочу гулять с тобой по _настоящему_ пляжу, вот так сидеть под _реальным_ деревом… - Мне не хватает воздуха. Я судорожно тараторю и тараторю, боясь, что он меня остановит. Но он затаил дыхание и слушает. Взгляд затуманен, рот чуть приоткрыт, словно я говорю не об обычных вещах, которые делают все влюбленные, а сказку ему, маленькому и несмышленому, рассказываю. И я даю своим мечтам разгуляться. – Мы могли бы объездить весь мир, только ты и я. Подняться на Килиманджаро, увидеть Везувий, нырнуть с аквалангами, прыгнуть с парашютом, побывать в Париже и в Венеции, и… и… - я замолкаю, запнувшись за внезапно окатившее меня с ног до макушки глухое и беспросветное отчаяние. _Чужое_.  
  
Он часто и рвано дышит, словно каждое слово, вылетевшее из моего рта, причиняет ему физическую боль. Только сейчас я замечаю, как крепко стиснуты его кулаки. Наверное, он расцарапал себе ладони.  
  
\- Забудь об этом, - сквозь зубы давит он еле слышно. – Этого не будет никогда, поэтому просто… перестань жить глупыми мечтами. – Я не нахожу собственного голоса, чтобы ответить. Я нем. Я, кажется, умер. Умер вместе со своим беззаботным детством. – Можешь делать в своей реальности все, что захочешь. Дружить с кем захочешь. Любить кого пожелаешь, - продолжает он, садясь и отворачиваясь. Между нами снова стена. Если я вскину ладошку, я смогу ее ощупать. Но я не в состоянии пошевелиться. – Я даю тебе разрешение, слышишь, - теперь его голос дрожит. – Я разрешаю тебе целовать кого угодно там. Спать… - он заикается, но судорожно вздыхает и с ожесточением выпаливает: - _Трахать_ кого угодно!   
  
И я больше не могу. Я впервые за всю свою жизнь хочу проснуться. Потому что этот кошмар намного хуже, чем ядовитое, прожигающее дыры ощущение, возникающее, когда моего Бу нет рядом. Кажется, он улавливает эту мою мысль и вздрагивает. Ну и пусть. Я больше не опасаюсь его обидеть. Я – радиовышка, а он – антенна. Пусть чувствует всю боль, что причиняет мне.  
  
Я внезапно взрываюсь такой злостью, какой сам от себя не ожидал.   
  
Разрешаешь мне, значит, трахаться? И целоваться разрешаешь? Как будто оно мне нужно было, твое гребаное разрешение!  
  
\- Да пошел ты! - ору я на пределе легких и вскакиваю.  
  
Пейзаж вокруг крутит и корежит, как мои внутренности, завязавшиеся в животе тугими узлами. Я потерял контроль над сном и собой. Я, кажется, потерял контроль над своей жизнью.  
  
Бу отшатывается.   
  
Его лицо выражало бы страх, если бы не было так перекошено от нашей общей боли. Я перегрузил его эмоциями и не оставил ни единого шанса продолжить спор. Под таким чудовищным прессом нереально мыслить связно.  
  
Я разворачиваюсь и бегу, не разбирая дороги. Лишь бы прочь. И молюсь уже вслух. Молюсь, чтобы меня _разбудили_.  
  
И просыпаюсь, стреноженный горячими и влажными простынями. Сердце раскаленным шариком скачет в груди, а руки холодеют.  
  
Неужели это действительно только что случилось?  
  
 _Боже_.   
  
Я… я почувствовал, как оборвалось что-то внутри, отсекая его от меня. Впервые его нет даже на самом краю моего смятенного сознания. Впервые моего Бу совсем нет со мной.


	3. Глава 2

Тяжесть от усталости, скопившейся за день, потихоньку оставляет мое тело, по крупицам сменяясь легкостью и невесомостью. Темнота вокруг сгущается и из опасной и холодной трансформируется в мягкую и уютную. Я ощущаю, как плавно уплываю в страну сновидений. И, пожалуй, впервые боюсь этого. Сегодня я собираюсь сделать кое-что, за что мне потом, наверное, будет стыдно.   
  
Я решил спрятаться от Бу. Проигнорировать его, как это проделал со мной он однажды. Я вовсе не хочу таким образом наказать его за причиненные мне страдания. Это стратегическая уловка. Но обо всем по порядку.  
  
Проснувшись в липком поту в пять утра и почувствовав, как оборвалась наша невидимая связь, я запаниковал. Это очень сложно объяснить, но он – часть меня. Без шуток. И когда на месте привычного, отзывчивого участка души вдруг образуется пустота, тебе кажется, что там разрастается целая черная дыра, способная засосать тебя куда-то, где очень холодно и страшно.   
  
Это как открытая, нарывающая рана, на которую больно даже просто смотреть, и уж точно нет никакой возможности ее коснуться. Вот так было и с нашей связью, нашей путеводной нитью, всегда показывающей дорогу друг к другу. Когда она лопнула - когда я внезапно перестал чувствовать легкие отголоски его сознания в своем, – я испугался до трясучки конечностей, не рискуя за нее потянуть и проверить. Боялся, что никого не найду на другом конце. На какое-то мгновенье мне даже пришло в голову, что он… умер.   
  
Признаюсь честно, меня чуть не вывернуло тут же на ковер от мысли, что я могу никогда больше не увидеть моего Бу. Родственные души не существуют друг без друга. Они _влачат жалкое существование_ , загибаясь от одиночества, для которого не существует достаточно полного описания. Убогие умы человечков не придумали еще таких слов, которые смогли бы охарактеризовать эту пытку.  
  
И, клянусь, в тот момент я простил бы ему что угодно. Я согласился бы на все его условия, отказался бы от своих мечтаний и планов, душу бы отдал Сатане в вечное владение… лишь бы он вернулся. Лишь бы снова почувствовать легкое и такое родное мысленное прикосновение. Я покорно позволил бы вертеть собой, как вздумается его левой пятке. Без лишних вопросов вонзил бы кинжал в свое тело, если бы он того захотел.   
  
Но его не было.  
  
И мне оставалось только тихо ныть в подушку в попытках задавить нарастающую лавиной истерику. С гордостью могу сообщить вам, что мне это удалось, к собственному удивлению. К новому сосущему чувству внутри нужно было немного привыкнуть, и тогда я снова смог дышать.  
  
Лицо почему-то горело, а голову слегка вело, словно у меня высокая температура. Поймите, нам друг без друга _физически плохо_. Слабость и тошнота – еще цветочки.   
  
Единственное, что поддерживало меня в вертикальном положении, – желание выяснить сию же секунду, что означает эта потеря контакта между нами. Это потому, что я был на него обижен? Потому, что мы сделали друг другу больно? Потому, что он… с ним что-то случилось? Господи, наверное, я слишком перегрузил его эмоциями. Что, если он потерял сознание? Или еще хуже?..  
  
Но даже в том состоянии прострации, что овладело мной, я сообразил, что являться шатающейся походкой и с белой, как у покойника, физиономией в спальню родителей – плохой вариант. Сестра в таких случаях всегда задает меньше вопросов и колеблет воздух исключительно по делу. Никаких сентиментальных ахов и охов. Она - барышня серьезная.  
  
Прошлепав босыми ступнями по коридору со скоростью раненой улитки, я добрался до ее комнаты и неуверенно поскребся в дверь. Она, естественно, не услышала и не проснулась, и передо мной встала дилемма: войти в комнату старшей сестры без спросу и получить потом воспитательный подзатыльник или плестись обратно к себе и мучиться неизвестностью до будильника.  
  
Ее подзатыльники я успешно переживал и раньше и, поверьте, ничего ужасного в них не видел, а вот с полным отсутствием Бу столкнулся впервые и уж точно не готов был еще полтора часа отбиваться от догадок, одна кошмарнее другой. Поэтому я надавил на ручку и вошел.  
  
Джемма спала, очаровательно обнимая подушку и сладко посапывая. Жаль было ее будить. Видите ли, поскольку сны – важная часть нашей жизни, включающая очень близкое общение с любимым человеком, прерывать их без острой необходимости считается поступком дурного тона. Не особенно приятно, вообще-то, когда тебя варварским образом выдирают из твоего чудесного мира в этот, общий и не такой уютный.  
  
Но мне было невтерпеж. А поэтому, мысленно попросив прощения у ее бойфренда, я затеребил плечо сестры.  
  
\- Джемма? Проснись, пожалуйста, Джемс?   
  
Ритм ее дыхания изменился, и она заворочалась, переворачиваясь на спину. Не открывая глаз, сестра фыркнула и невнятно пробормотала:  
  
\- Чего тебе, мелкий?  
  
Я пристроился на краю ее постели и тяжело вздохнул. Отучить ее называть меня «мелким» или «малявкой» у меня пока не получилось, но я над этим работаю.  
  
\- Бывает ли такое, что предназначенные перестают друг друга чувствовать? – спросил я, стараясь, чтобы мой голос не прозвучал совсем уж жалобно.  
  
Джемма тут же приоткрыла один глаз и окинула меня внимательным взглядом с босых ног до макушки.  
  
\- Вы поссорились?  
  
Я убито кивнул, чувствуя, как в груди снова заныло от воспоминаний. Сестра закопошилась под одеялом и освободила немного места для меня, приглашающе похлопав ладонью по простыням.   
  
Мы не делали этого уже давно. Но когда-то в детстве я приходил к ней со своими проблемами и мы подолгу валялись в ее постели, и она рассказывала мне все, что знала сама. Вот и сейчас таким нехитрым жестом Джемма предлагала мне свою поддержку.  
  
Я замешкался, не зная, приемлемо ли такое поведение для взрослого тринадцатилетнего мальчика, но она закатила глаза и резко дернула меня за край пижамной футболки. Я подчинился, укладываясь рядом, и с наслаждением втянул носом запах, исходящий от ее подушки.   
  
Это был запах секретов и поздних ночных разговоров, которые во многом сделали из меня того человека, которым я сейчас являюсь. С родителями делиться своими тайнами было отчего-то сложнее.  
  
Джемма покровительственно взъерошила мои и без того растрепанные кудряшки и тихо произнесла:  
  
\- Это пройдет. На самом деле, ты должен быть благодарен природе за то, что она дает тебе такую передышку. Если половинки вспылили, им нужно время, чтобы остыть и подумать над произошедшим. А отголоски чужих эмоций, резонирующих с твоими собственными, этому не способствуют. Так что расслабься, малыш, вернется твой Бу.  
  
Я шумно выдохнул воздух, который, оказывается, держал в легких с того момента, как она открыла рот. На меня накатило такое облегчение, что в порыве благодушия я безропотно простил ей даже «малыша».  
  
\- Спасибо, Джемс, - почему-то шепотом поблагодарил я, а она улыбнулась и неожиданно принялась меня щекотать.  
  
Что за поразительное действие оказывает на людей щекотка? Ты ржешь, даже если хочется плакать, хохочешь сквозь слезы и не можешь прекратить. Но когда настырные пальцы оставляют, наконец, твои бока и дают возможность продышаться, мир вокруг уже не кажется таким кошмарным, как пять минут назад.  
  
Сестра окинула довольным взглядом мой расхристанный вид, красные щеки и вернувшуюся на лицо улыбку и притворно сдвинула брови.  
  
\- А теперь убирайся из моей комнаты! Кто тебе вообще разрешил сюда заходить?  
  
Грозный вид ей не шел, не сочетаясь со смешинками во взгляде, но я послушно вскочил с ее кровати и быстро чмокнул сестрину щеку.  
  
\- Ты лучшая, Джемс.  
  
Она невольно улыбнулась этому заявлению и ответила:  
  
\- Обращайся, малявка.  
  
С легким сердцем вылетев из ее комнаты, я решил заняться общественно полезными делами. Завтраком, например. Я надеялся, что это поможет отвлечься от неприятной пустоты там, где ее быть не должно.  
  
Эта самая пустота начала потихоньку оттаивать только к обеду, так что тест по математике в первой половине дня я безбожно завалил, отвлекаясь на любые изменения в собственных ощущениях, вне зависимости, были ли они вызваны моей связью с Бу или просто примерещились. Чаще, конечно, второе.   
  
Я так отчаянно желал каких-нибудь подвижек в этом отчуждении, что не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. И мой друг Найл, естественно, заметил, как я то и дело подвисаю. Пришлось выложить ему краткую историю перипетий наших с Бу отношений. Он подумал и выдал следующее:  
  
\- Счастье – как сладкое: если съесть слишком много – обезвкусивается. Покажи ему контраст. Покажи, как это будет – без тебя. И он поймет, что встреча в реальности, какой бы эта его реальность ни была, не самое худшее, что может случиться.  
  
Вот так я и дошел до идеи сыграть с Бу в прятки.  
  
И сейчас под закрытыми веками, проваливаясь в дрему, я рисую себе крепкий дом с громадным засовом на двери и ставнями. Дом, призванный укрыть меня от человека, которого я люблю. Если я не переступлю порог, он не сможет меня найти. Меня просто не будет в его сновидении. Он останется снаружи, а я запрусь внутри. И сегодня мы не встретимся. Надеюсь, на это хватит моей силы воли.  
  
С этой мыслью я окончательно соскальзываю в мир нашего с ним подсознания.


	4. Глава 3

Поленья в камине уютно потрескивают. Я прячусь в своей выдуманной крепости. Сижу на кресле-качалке, подтянув к себе колени, и пялюсь на огонь.   
  
Здесь довольно пусто, только по каменным стенам развешаны какие-то совершенно случайные вещи, да на полу лежит пушистый ковер.   
  
Впрочем, нет, вру. Присматриваюсь и замечаю, что вещи не случайны. Они все связаны с Бу.  
  
  
Вот **чертеж аэроплана** , который я старательно воспроизводил по памяти, высунув кончик языка от усердия, потому что он заявил, что хочет разобраться, как эта штука держится в воздухе. А потом он создал по этой кривой схеме вполне правдоподобный летательный агрегат, на котором мы отправились в кругосветное путешествие.   
  
Земля под нами тогда имела до безобразия мультяшный вид. Прямо на поверхности воды, словно в школьных картах, просматривались надписи с названиями морей и океанов, а материки иногда имели очертания неприличного органа. Бу хрюкал в кулак, пытаясь скрыть глупое хихиканье, а я возмущенно на него косился.  
  
  
А тут **лук и колчан со стрелами** с нашего увлечения играми в индейцев. Бу тогда разрисовал мне лицо розовой краской и заявил, что так надо для маскировки. Мне было шесть, и я какое-то время наивно в это верил. Только почему-то придуманные им враги слишком уж быстро находили меня в зарослях, а он всякий раз сначала беззвучно ржал и корчил рожи, как ненормальный, пока меня связывали - нужно отдать ему должное, связывали не туго и не больно, - а потом отважным львом выпрыгивал на неприятеля из укрытия или сваливался им на головы с дерева и аки герой спасал меня от неминуемой гибели. За что после имел наглость еще и требовать благодарности.  
  
Но потом настал его судный день: отец объяснил мне, что маскировка как раз-таки и заключается в том, чтобы перенимать цвет окружающей среды, а не просто так размалевывать себя в дикие оттенки - и лафа Бу закончилась. В отместку я написал ему на лбу лиловым фломастером слово «дурак», воткнул перо в шевелюру и заставил кукарекать десять раз, сидя на шатком заборе у курятника в чем мать родила.   
  
Он сверлил меня непередаваемо сердитым взглядом, но послушно кукарекал, отчего куры внизу приходили в неописуемый восторг и снова и снова пытались добраться до голосистого самца. Бу краснел, бледнел, зеленел и покрывался пятнами, но мужественно продолжал сносить заслуженное унижение.  
  
Скажу только, что у меня от истерического хохота сводило мышцы живота и щек. Я тоже умею быть изобретательным, если захочу.  
  
  
Дальше - **ковбойская шляпа и пистолеты** с нашего периода «Дикого Запада». Прокуренные и воняющие алкоголем (как мой сосед в пятницу вечером) салуны в моем исполнении не сильно его впечатлили, зато объездить норовистого скакуна он посчитал делом чести. К процессу установки седла на спину скотины мы подошли непростительно небрежно, ибо оба не представляли, как должна выглядеть законченная конструкция из животного, стремян и различных ремешков. Я предложил нафантазировать что-нибудь, но Бу уперся, заявив, что желает реалистичности.   
  
В итоге, провозившись добрый час, он досадливо рыкнул и выкинул седло в щедро производимый лошадью навоз. Поражение, однако, не признал и решил, что проехать на неоседланном жеребце будет даже круче.  
  
Его первой и последней ошибкой стало то, что, примериваясь к скотине, он зашел со стороны хвоста. Коняга, видимо, не любила сюрпризы в виде настырных мальчишек, подкрадывающихся к ее заду, и, настороженно дернув ушами, лихо наподдала копытом.  
  
Бу проделал один кувырок в воздухе и четыре по земле - если быть совсем честным, то почти пять, и по очень сильно разящей навозом земле, – а оттерев физиономию от грязи, обнаружил под правым глазом фингал потрясающего черно-фиолетового оттенка.   
  
Я же в этот момент так испугался за него, что застыл столбом, ощутив предательскую слабость. А если без прикрас – я был близок к потере сознания. И вы не имеете никакого права осуждать меня за это: удар и полет его тела выглядели просто кошмарно. После такого получают как минимум с десяток переломов, и хорошо, если не шеи. Слава Богу, что даже его ненормальная жажда реализма не смогла привнести в сон возможность получить настоящие повреждения.   
  
Когда он безо всяких проблем поднялся на ноги, мои собственные нижние конечности начали подкашиваться и мелко трястись. Чтобы хоть как-то скинуть распирающее грудную клетку напряжение, я захохотал, плюхаясь на задницу, хотя смешно мне не было. Он сначала было обиделся, но потом почувствовал, что со мной происходит, и бросился неловко меня обнимать.   
  
Тогда мне было совершенно начхать на сопровождавшее его амбре, устойчиво ассоциирующееся с деревенской глубинкой, и я вцепился в его грязную одежду до побелевших костяшек. Он ласково гладил меня по голове и успокаивающе шептал какую-то чушь мне в ухо. Больше с «реалистичными» лошадьми мы не экспериментировали, ограничиваясь послушными и насквозь ненатуральными.  
  
…  
  
При ближайшем рассмотрении стены оказываются увешаны такими, на первый взгляд, ничего не значащими, предметами от самого пола до куполообразного потолка. И даже оттуда свисают крохотные модельки паровозов, танков, пароходов, космических кораблей и драконов - всего, что хоть каким-то боком увязывается с нашим прошлым. Вот она, моя секретная обитель, - целиком и полностью состоит из воспоминаний о нем. Бу настолько основательно захватил мою душу, что я не могу спрятаться от него даже в собственном подсознании. Он везде.   
  
Вздыхаю и крепче обхватываю коленки, прикрывая глаза и осторожно нащупывая его в своих мыслях. Наша связь уже почти в полном порядке, и мне требуется лишь немного сосредоточиться, чтобы осознать его мысленное обращение ко мне.  
  
Он не утверждает, что скучает. Не хочет сказать, что ему жаль. Не просит меня вернуться. И хоть я этого и не ожидал, все равно невольно чувствую разочарование.   
  
Сейчас это просто сухая констатация факта: _«Я здесь»_. Никакого интереса или прочих эмоций. Разве что легкий оттенок фальши, неприятный, как поскрипывающий на зубах песок.  
  
Догадываюсь, что гордость не позволяет ему извиниться первым. Это значило бы его безоговорочную капитуляцию, и я еще настойчивей насел бы на него с требованиями увидеться в реальности. Он это понимает и прикрывается маской равнодушия.  
  
Что ж, мы еще только в самом начале этого противостояния. Посмотрим, насколько тебя хватит. Я тоже пока не готов отступить, хотя глупое сердце начинает трепетать просто от одного его присутствия где-то в нашем общем мире фантазий.  
  
Я ничего не отвечаю. Молчанка. Он никогда не был в ней силен.   
  
Минуты тянутся медленно, словно смола, стекающая по стволу рождественской ели, – два сантиметра в неделю.   
  
  
Бу очень идет **смешная рождественская шапочка** с бомбошкой и красные от мороза щеки. Мы вместе наряжали елку, и он умолял позволить ему надеть на макушку дерева белого, поблескивающего, как снежинки под солнцем, ангела.   
  
Он сказал, что я – его ангел. И что я подарил ему больше, чем могу себе представить. Я рассмеялся и спросил, откуда он знает, что я могу представить, а что нет. А он внезапно посерьезнел и сказал, чтобы я просто поверил в это.  
  
И я поверил, ведь он об этом попросил.  
  
…  
  
Этот дом – моя территория, и пожелай я, здесь появился бы бассейн, зал с игровыми автоматами или боулинг. Да хоть целый Диснейленд. Но я предпочитаю сидеть, свернувшись в комочек, на размеренно поскрипывающем кресле, окруженный давящими со всех сторон воспоминаниями, и таращиться в огонь.   
  
Молчание и отстраненность выматывают, иссушают силу воли, и я снова тянусь к нему.  
  
Теперь это вопрос: _«Где ты?»_ По-прежнему равнодушный, но теперь хотя бы напрямую адресованный мне. Это уже прогресс, он дает слабину раньше меня. Значит ли это, что я нужен ему сильнее, чем он мне? Вряд ли, просто ему всегда недоставало терпения.  
  
Тяжело вздыхаю и краем глаза кошусь на стену. И вижу свою бандану с черепашками с нашего последнего приключения. Глаза начинает жечь, и я раздраженно тру их кулаком. Мысленно обзываю себя слабаком и хлюпиком, но лучше не становится. Зачем я так издеваюсь над собой и над Бу? Зачем отгораживаюсь от него? Чего хочу добиться?  
  
Сосредоточенно обдумываю этот вопрос и осознаю, что меня подстегивают к этому выстроенные долгими вечерами воздушные замки из моих мечтаний. Не так-то просто, знаете ли, выкинуть из головы картинки, в которые уже поверил и на которых твердой, уверенной рукой поставил эгоистичный штамп: «Мое будущее».   
  
Еще сегодня утром я готов был отказаться от всего, лишь бы снова почувствовать Бу. Момент слабости. Его не было рядом, чтобы этим воспользоваться. И вот стоило мне убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, как мое «хочу» снова подняло голову.  
  
Мне даже становится немного стыдно, но я не считаю, что так уж не прав. Я искренне не понимаю, почему он отталкивает меня, а он не желает даже объяснить.  
  
Я всего лишь хочу ответ. Да, именно так.  
  
От самокопания меня отвлекает невесомый мысленный посыл: _«Я тебя жду»_. И это почти моя победа. Бу ломается, в его сообщении сквозит неуверенность и что-то вроде тщательно сдерживаемого страха. Словно он уже придумал для себя дальнейший сценарий развития наших отношений, и он ему не нравится. И теперь Бу борется сам с собой, уговаривая себя в это не верить.  
  
Меня жжет изнутри потребность ответить сию же секунду, что я не сержусь, не обижаюсь и давно простил его за вчерашние грубые фразы, но какая-то прогнившая насквозь часть меня нашептывает: «Еще не время». Говорит, что Бу согласится на все, если я выжду еще пять минут. И я, Господи прости, успокаиваю себя тем, что делаю это ради нашего - придуманного мной за него – светлого будущего.   
  
В голове расцветают красивые картинки счастливых Гарри и Бу, валяющихся на горячем песке. Вот мы смеемся, и я кормлю его мороженым…   
  
А потом мы бежим, разгоряченные, в воду. Я запрыгиваю ему на спину и роняю нас обоих. Мы дурачимся. А когда от хохота перестает хватать дыхания, просто обнимаемся и, может быть, легко касаемся губ друг друга.  
  
Выбравшись на берег, мы бредем вдоль кромки воды, с волос – капель, на коже – соль. Волны ластятся к нашим босым ногам, как верные псы. А впереди – закат.  
  
Всего одна картинка, но откуда-то берутся силы промолчать.  
  
И монстр внутри меня, старательно оберегающий мои эфемерные планы, оказывается прав. Следующее сообщение приходит почти сразу.  
  
 _Ты мне нужен._  
  
И дальше с умопомрачительной скоростью. Чистый поток смятенного сознания.  
  
 _Прости.  
  
Мне так жаль.  
  
Я не должен был этого говорить.  
  
Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня.  
  
Прости, прости, прости.  
  
Я никак не могу с тобой встретиться!  
  
Ты не понимаешь, это не моя вина!  
  
Я… просто не могу, правда! Не потому, что не хочу.  
  
Гарри, ты – все, чего я хочу.  
  
Ты – все, что у меня есть.  
  
Не оставляй меня!_  
  
Теперь он паникует. То есть, по-настоящему, до полной потери контроля. И у меня перехватывает дыхание. Хочется вопить, заверить его, что все будет хорошо. Но я ничего не успеваю. Он оказывается быстрее.  
  
Сначала приходит даже не мысль, а неоформленная эмоция. Он твердо решил что-то сделать. Что-то, что кажется ему идеальным и единственным выходом. Что-то, что пугает его. Но он готов.  
  
И следующее, что я осознаю, - наша связующая нить превращается в широкий канал, в полноводную реку, по которой он отправляет мне **все**. Без ширм и прикрас, он открывает мне самые потаенные глубины души.   
  
Это – эмоциональный стриптиз. Он сбрасывает свои защитные оболочки, как танцовщица – элементы гардероба. Расстается с ними изящно и красиво, одним уверенным движением, но с мерзким внутренним содроганием. Со стыдом и неотвратимым чувством ужасающей наготы и уязвимости. С трепетом и желанием укрыться от чужого взгляда.   
  
То, что он творит, интимней, чем секс, откровенней, чем любая физическая близость. Он признается мне в любви не словами: он позволяет мне ощутить всю глубину его чувства. Он открывает мне то, насколько огромной властью над ним я обладаю.  
  
В его шкале приоритетов я стою на первом месте.   
  
И на втором тоже я. И на третьем…  
  
Боже, неужели у него больше никого нет? Такого не может быть…  
  
Есть, его семья. Она, вместе с остальным миром, где-то на уровне плинтуса, совершенно не важна. Он действительно живет только нашими снами. Он живет только мной... Мной одним.  
  
 _Поэтому ты не можешь меня оставить…_  
  
Обессиленно. Опустошенно. Это – его главный аргумент. Он не может дать мне то, чего я хочу. Только это.   
  
И робкий вопрос:  
  
 _Этого мало?_  
  
Я сам не заметил, как оказался у двери. Прижимаюсь к ней лбом и ладонями. Меня колотит от его искренности. В горле ком, по щекам слезы.  
  
Нет. Этого слишком много.  
  
Слишком сильно для моих неподготовленных к его ядерному взрыву рецепторов. Я сгораю в его чувствах, как неосторожный мотылек, внезапно оказавшийся в объятиях такого привлекательного с расстояния пламени.   
  
Это вовсе не слащаво-прекрасно, как я себе представлял. Это страшно и больно до судорог.   
  
Я – единственная его опора, единственная постоянная в совершенно пустой вселенной. Все, за что он держится. Я – его реальность, и он не шутил и не преувеличивал.  
  
Но он так и не ответил, почему…  
  
Дрожащими и непослушными пальцами сдвигаю из пазов тяжелый засов и распахиваю дверь.  
  
 __ **Я рядом.**


	5. Глава 4

Замерев на пороге, я впервые осознаю, что будет означать для меня принятие его условий. Прежде я не допускал мысли, что придется согласиться. Я думал, что заставлю его сделать по-моему… но я не могу. Только не после того, как он вскрыл для меня свою душу без наркоза. Он резал по живому. Скальпелем по нервам. Лишь бы доказать, сколько я для него значу.  
  
И что дальше? Я должен отказаться от своей мечты? От того прекрасного будущего, которое – я верил с пеленок – ждет меня рядом с ним? Предать себя ради него? Или предать его ради себя?  
  
Теперь, когда я представляю свою взрослую жизнь, – лет через пятнадцать, – я вижу, как прихожу в пустой, холодный дом, который оставил утром. Никто не ждет меня и не встречает. Я молча ужинаю в одиночестве. И единственное, чего мне хочется - уснуть, чтобы снова побыть хоть немного с ним, с любимым.   
  
Я стану таким же, как он – буду жить только выдуманной вселенной наших снов. Захочу ли я вообще просыпаться? Как просыпается он каждое утро? С чувством потери? С надеждой на возвращение в прекрасный, но, увы, не настоящий мир?  
  
Так не должно быть. Только дети могут жить во снах со своей второй половинкой, выстраивая дружбу и любовь вдали от суровых реалий жестокой жизни. Чувство постепенно растет и развивается в идеальном мире, как роза, укрытая колпаком от холодных ветров заботливым Маленьким Принцем.  
  
Но повзрослев, они обязаны свести две вселенные вместе и проверить на прочность созданную связь. В этом весь смысл: выйти в большой мир, рука в руке, и не дать друг другу упасть.  
  
Если его не будет рядом… я не справлюсь. Я просто не захочу жить в одиночестве во взрослом мире. И меня это сильно пугает.  
  
Но что мне остается? Есть ли у меня выбор? Я уверен, что не смогу полюбить никого другого. Никогда. У меня не выйдет, даже если я этого очень захочу.  
  
И конечно, я не смогу оставить моего Бу. Жить, совершив чудовищное предательство? Отобрав у него весь его мир? Господи, как после этого смотреть на свое отражение в зеркале? Как смотреть людям в глаза, зная, что я _уничтожил_ того, кого люблю. Того, кто доверяет мне настолько, что вручил свою душу?  
  
Я в тупике. Бу, что ты делаешь со мной? Почему?  
  
Судорожно перебираю варианты, но не вижу выхода. Пока, наконец, до меня не доходит, что он и не просил меня прямо сейчас обещать, что я оставлю идею найти его в реальном мире. Он просил только быть рядом во снах.  
  
Все может поменяться, разве нет? Может быть, ему нужно больше времени. Может быть, у меня получится убедить его? Или вытащить из него нужную мне информацию? Мы встретимся, даже если ради этого мне придется пойти против его воли.  
  
Ничего, по сути, не изменилось. Мы все еще топчемся на том же месте, только теперь все карты раскрыты. Думаю, он догадывается, что я не оставлю своих попыток его разговорить, но он и не требует этого.  
  
Выдохнув остатки сомнений, я переступаю порог.  
  
И оказываюсь на каменистой возвышенности, а впереди – долина из яблочных садов. Где-то на горизонте ленточкой вьется полоска песчаного пляжа, и синяя водная гладь сливается с небом. Слева торчит, словно гигантский прыщ, совершенно не сочетающийся с окружением Везувий. Настолько ненатуральный, что больше напоминает выдранную из детской энциклопедии картинку. И в том же стиле – карикатурная Эйфелева башня, воткнута куда-то в центр зеленеющих просторов.  
  
Эта его неуклюжая попытка угодить мне вызывала бы улыбку, если бы не отчаяние, скрывающееся за ней. Он словно извиняется за то, что не может осуществить мои мечты.  
  
Печально ухмыльнувшись, оборачиваюсь и невольно отшатываюсь.  
  
Позади меня обрыв. Бу сидит, сжавшись в комочек у самого края. А под ним… _тьма_.  
  
Везде, сколько хватает взгляда, повсюду – клубящаяся, копошащаяся, словно живая, темнота. Настолько плотная, что лучи света не проникают в нее даже на миллиметр. Как огромный, абсолютно черный океан, она колышется. По поверхности пробегают волны и стремятся взобраться на ненадежный выступ, на котором он сидит.   
  
Бу – магнит для этой тьмы, точка притяжения. Он такой маленький, по сравнению с бесконечным мраком, покушающимся на него, что мне кажется, будто эта бездна вот-вот поглотит его одинокую фигурку.  
  
И меня до самых костей пробирает озноб вперемешку с липкой жутью. Я не понимаю, как он вообще может оставаться таким неподвижным, застывшим, находясь в такой опасной близости к… _этому_?  
  
У меня даже нет подходящих слов, чтобы описать весь ужас, что стискивает мое сердце. Мне хочется броситься вперед и оттащить его, но я не могу сдвинуться с места.  
  
А у него будто бы все под контролем. Не оборачиваясь, он тихо произносит:  
  
\- Я могу сказать тебе свое настоящее имя. Но только имя, больше ничего.  
  
Его голос спокоен до ледяного хруста, словно не его чувства превращали мои внутренности в пепел минуту назад. Он пристальным взглядом буравит темноту, не моргая. Она в ответ выпускает гибкое щупальце и тянется к его лодыжке, и только тогда Бу едва заметно вздрагивает и отползает от края. По иронии судьбы это выглядит так, словно он ищет защиты у моих ног. Щупальце разочарованно втягивается обратно.  
  
С третьей попытки нахожу свой голос и выдавливаю:  
  
\- Почему, Бу?  
  
Мне не нужно уточнять суть вопроса, он и так знает, что меня тревожит.  
  
\- Это слишком тяжелая ноша, а ты еще совсем ребенок, - глухо отвечает он. Не уверен, что когда-либо еще видел его таким серьезным.  
  
\- Дети растут, - выпаливаю. – Меня не всегда нужно будет защищать.   
  
К слову, я возмущен. Из нас двоих – это он инфантильно и по-детски прячется от проблем, примеряя на себя чужие роли. Он отказывается решать возникшие трудности, предпочитая жить во сне. И разница в возрасте между нами не такая уж значительная.  
  
\- Пятнадцать – это достаточно взрослый, да, Бу? – поддеваю его я.   
  
Он морщится, но молчит. Нечем крыть. Если в свои пятнадцать он считает, что может решать, стоит мне знать о его демонах или нет, значит, через два года я тоже буду в состоянии сделать выбор за себя. О том, что я _имею право знать_ , почему он рушит мои мечты, мы даже не заикаемся.   
  
Он вздыхает, без слов принимая мою правоту, и я протягиваю ему руку, помогая подняться. От прикосновения его холодных пальцев меня омывает волной чистого облегчения – кризис разрешен. А если точнее, отложен на семьсот долгих дней.  
  
\- Луи, - представляется он, пожимая мою ладонь.   
  
Выражение его лица принимает настолько вежливое выражение, словно мы совершенно не знакомы, и это – наша первая встреча.  
  
\- Гарри, приятно познакомиться, - подыгрываю я и не могу сдержать расползающиеся в улыбке губы.   
  
Ситуация комична до неловкости. Мы стоим, не отпуская рук друг друга. Глаза в глаза. И он тоже начинает хихикать. Все напряжение последних суток, отравляющее душу, оставляет нас, и мы ржем, как ненормальные. Он дергает меня к себе и обнимает. Мы кружимся, запинаясь об ноги друг друга, и я зарываюсь носом в его волосы.  
  
Мне почти хорошо. Почти идеально.  
  
Наконец, мы отстраняемся друг от друга. Краем глаза замечаю, что тьма исчезла. Теперь на ее месте спокойная морская гладь. Легкий бриз треплет мои кудри, освежая и придавая сил. Я чувствую себя готовым к чему угодно.  
  
Голубые глаза Луи тоже посветлели. В них затаенная нежность с оттенками легкой, почти невесомой грусти. Он знает, что однажды я снова подниму эту тему. И в подтверждение этому я произношу:  
  
\- Два года. Не думай, что я забуду. Ты ведь понимаешь, какой подарок я хочу на свое пятнадцатилетие? – Он кивает и закусывает губу, а я поспешно добавляю: - А теперь мы отправляемся на шоколадную фабрику Вилли Вонки. Я еще не показывал тебе этот фильм?  
  
Я даю ему эту передышку, хотя прекрасно понимаю, что с той властью, которую я над ним имею, я мог бы заполучить все ответы уже сегодня. Но я люблю его и не хочу давить. Кроме того, я допускаю, что действительно пока не готов к близкой встрече с его кошмарами. Мне хватило того, что я уже успел увидеть.   
  
Время милосердно. Оно разложит путающиеся в голове мысли по полочкам и, словно ласковый прибой, сгладит острые грани противоречивых эмоций. Я подожду. Два года – совсем небольшая цена за счастье. Я верю, что, узнав его тайну и окунувшись в его мрак, смогу найти дорогу к свету и вывести его за собой. Быть может, я чересчур самоуверенный, но когда у вас нет другого выхода, что еще остается?


	6. Глава 5

Итак, солнце уже зашло за горизонт, торт разрезан и съеден, гости разъехались по домам – праздник подошел к концу. Я лежу в своей уютной постели, но сонливости нет ни в одном глазу. А виновато предвкушение и легкий нервный мандраж.  
  
Самый главный свой подарок я получу сегодня от самого важного и любимого человека. Во сне, к сожалению, но я надеюсь, что это ненадолго и уже совсем скоро я смогу взять его за руку в реальности. Об этом я мечтаю так давно, что представлять нашу первую встречу в различных ракурсах и ситуациях уже вошло в привычку.   
  
За последние почти два года мои отношения с Бу несколько видоизменились. Между нами все еще была близкая и чрезвычайно доверительная дружба, но к ней добавилась далеко не дружеская и не братская нежность. Впрочем, после его признаний это было совсем не удивительно. Буквально на следующий же день я заметил, что мысль о том, что он _**любит**_ меня – именно ТАК любит, – не желает покидать мою голову и сильно беспокоит. Конечно, я тоже его любил _именно так_ , но тот факт, что мы этого ни разу не обсуждали – _именно в этом плане_ , – оставлял какое-то ощущение неопределенности.  
  
Я долго не решался с ним об этом заговорить, чувствуя себя до невозможного неловко, только ловил на себе его внимательные взгляды. От них мне делалось жарко и кровь приливала к лицу. Это трепетное волнение, возникающее теперь всякий раз, стоило ему оказаться меньше, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки от меня, оказалось мне в новинку. И порой я чувствовал себя глупой девчонкой, шарахаясь и краснея от его прикосновений. Причем он, судя по непрекращающимся попыткам смутить меня еще сильнее, находил мою реакцию очень милой и забавной и целенаправленно делал все, чтобы заставить мое сердце выпрыгивать из груди.  
  
Однако Бу тоже не спешил начинать _главный_ разговор. Может быть, необходимость говорить о своих чувствах вслух тоже слегка его пугала, поэтому он предпочел словам действия. Как и положено большому оригиналу, он устроил мне **«Грандиозный Сюрприз»**.   
  
В ту ночь он встретил меня хитрой улыбкой, и я уже по одному прищуру его глаз, в синеве которых плескались смешинки, понял, что он что-то задумал. Его безумные идеи нередко заканчивались совершенно непредсказуемым и мало приятным образом, но я все равно не мог заставить себя отказаться от их воплощения. Потому что мой Бу – невероятный, и я не встречал в своей жизни человека, чья фантазия могла бы сравниться с его.  
  
Он молча протянул мне руку, улыбаясь от уха до уха, словно чеширский кот в марте, – довольный собой. И я невольно заулыбался в ответ, с внутренним замиранием сжимая его ладонь. Щеки уже привычно вспыхнули, а он, чтобы еще сильнее ухудшить мое и без того смущенное состояние, подмигнул. Так озорно и весело, что в моем животе бабочки мгновенно устроили настоящий ураган.  
  
\- Я хочу кое-что тебе показать, - заговорщическим тоном произнес он. Интонации в его голосе показались мне особенными, такими тягучими, точно мед, настолько мягкими и сладкими, что кажется, будто я мог бы попробовать их на вкус. – Пойдем.  
  
Мы довольно долго брели вот так, не расцепляя рук, по петляющей между ярко-зеленых деревьев тропинке. Тишину нарушало только пение птиц. Некоторые трели я узнавал, другие слышал впервые. Наверное, их знает Бу.  
  
Меня так и подмывало спросить, куда ведет едва различимая в траве дорожка. Любопытство грызло мои косточки не хуже оголодавшего пса. Но я сдерживался, потому что шестым чувством знал, насколько сильно он хочет, чтобы для меня его сюрприз стал полной неожиданностью.  
  
Наконец впереди между деревьями забрезжил свет, а незадолго до этого к гомону птиц добавился еще какой-то невнятный шум. Я тут же весь подобрался, едва ли не дрожа от предвкушения. Он, будто почувствовав мое волнение, обернулся, закусив губу в безуспешной попытке спрятать непомерно огромную и счастливую улыбку.  
  
Мы вышли на небольшую опушку. Трава под ногами сменилась каменистыми выступами, воздух наполнился влагой, и я узнал в нарастающем гуле звук падающей с огромной высоты воды – мы замерли на выступе точно над водопадом.   
  
Бисерные капельки зависли вокруг светящейся дымкой, отражая солнечные лучи. Они оседали на его волосы и ресницы, превращая во что-то волшебное, абсолютно сказочное, нереальное. Он выпустил мою руку и подошел к самому обрыву. Прямо от его ног уходила полупрозрачная, переливающаяся всеми существующими оттенками радуга, уткнувшая другой свой конец куда-то в центр простирающейся далеко внизу долины.  
  
\- Нет ничего невозможного, - тихо шепнул он, словно боялся громким звуком разрушить это эфемерное видение, а потом сделал шаг в пустоту…  
  
Мои глаза панически расширились, а с губ едва не сорвался вскрик. Что-то резко оборвалось в животе, а из легких вышибло воздух. По позвоночнику прокатилась мгновенная волна слабости. Я уже готов был броситься вперед, чтобы хотя бы попытаться поймать его, ускользающего от меня в вихре брызг, но… его подошва устойчиво опустилась на невидимую поверхность.  
  
 _Мой Бу стоял над пропастью на радуге._  
  
Стоял на том, что мой разум привык считать всего лишь оптическим эффектом, обманом зрения.   
  
Стоял и улыбался, изучая мою отвисшую челюсть.  
  
А я глупо хлопал ресницами, пребывая в состоянии шока. Наверное, для меня всегда будет оставаться загадкой, где проходят границы его сумасшествия, позволяющего так легко плевать на законы мироздания.  
  
Дав мне минутку, чтобы прийти в чувство, он снова протянул в мою сторону раскрытую ладонь, молча предлагая присоединиться к его прогулке над бездной.  
  
Я совру, если скажу, что мне этого не хотелось. Я жаждал этого до мурашек, но боялся до дробного стука собственных зубов. Это как погружение в абсолютное безумие без права на возвращение. Представить себя стоящим там, рядом с ним, было не так уж сложно, но вот сделать первый шаг в никуда я оказался не способен.  
  
Вцепившись в его руку, я застыл у края обрыва, дрожа от макушки до пяток не то от восхищения, электрическими разрядами прошивавшего тело, не то от зашкаливающего в крови адреналина. Накатывающий восторг вперемешку с острым и пронзительным нервным волнением заставлял сердце колотиться так, словно я только что пробежал стометровку. Воздух с невероятной скоростью выгорал в легких, вынуждая меня вдыхать все чаще и быстрее.  
  
Бу же оставался совершенно спокойным и уверенным, словно стоял на твердой земле, а не на воздухе и черт знает на какой высоте. Он неотрывно смотрел мне в глаза, будто гипнотизировал, и я решился, запрятав сомнения в дальний угол сознания.  
  
Сделав медленный глубокий вдох, я неуверенно улыбнулся ему. Губы подрагивали, и он мягко произнес:  
  
\- Смотри только на меня, Хаз. Я могу, а значит, и ты можешь.  
  
То, как с его губ сорвалось мое имя, как ласково и нежно оно прозвучало, окончательно сорвало мне крышу. Уставившись в завораживающую синеву его радужки, я шагнул вперед. На какую-то долю секунды, пока моя нога еще висела в воздухе, не нащупав невидимую опору, сердце пропустило удар, и пальцы судорожно стиснули его ладонь, но уже через мгновенье подошва встретила долгожданное сопротивление. Рвано выдохнув, я осторожно перенес вес тела и оторвал от каменного козырька вторую ногу.   
  
И вот я уже полностью оказался на радуге рядом с ним. В это невозможно было поверить, и я все еще боялся отвести взгляд от его лица, но за спиной словно раскрылись крылья. Губы расползлись в неудержимой улыбке, такой широкой, что заныли щеки.  
  
Бу спиной вперед пошел по разноцветной полупрозрачной дорожке дальше от обрыва, и я, как в бреду, последовал за ним. Отсчитав шагов двадцать, он остановился и обыденным тоном предложил:  
  
\- Давай присядем?  
  
Я заторможенно кивнул и, повторяя за ним, опустил попу на наш почти невидимый мостик. Однако стоило мне свесить ноги и почувствовать гуляющий под ступнями ветерок, нервозность вернулась. Бу покосился на мою слегка побледневшую физиономию и шустро подполз ближе, приобнимая меня за талию.  
  
От ощущения его теплых ладоней закружилась голова, словно от хорошего глотка шампанского в новогоднюю полночь. А может быть, во всем была виновата высота. Я обнял его в ответ и впервые рискнул посмотреть вниз.  
  
Открывшаяся моему взору картина напрочь выбила из головы глупые опасения. Такой красоты я не видел никогда в жизни. Вся долина умывалась солнечным светом, а водопад переливался разноцветными красками, будто проказливый ребенок подмешал в воду акварель. Река серебрящейся ленточкой уходила за горизонт, и где-то вдалеке через нее тянулся футуристический, совершенно не вписывающийся в пейзаж сказочного эльфийского края мост – наверное, Бу просто любил такие мосты.   
  
\- Это… потрясающе, - выдохнул я, откопав, наконец, затаившийся в глубинах моего потрясения голос. – Я никогда не видел ничего прекрасней.  
  
\- Врешь, - нахально улыбнувшись, заявил он. – Ни за что не поверю, что ты ни разу не смотрелся в зеркало.  
  
Мне потребовалась целая минута, чтобы переварить неожиданный комплимент. Я обернулся к нему, широко распахнув глаза, а в моей груди разгорался самый настоящий пожар. Сильное, пронзительное до дрожи чувство запустило острые коготки в самую нежную и уязвимую часть моей души, оставляя там отметины, которые не сойдут уже никогда. Отметины, означающие, что я полностью и без остатка теперь принадлежу ему.  
  
Дыхание перехватило. Его пальцы неспешно впутались в мои кудряшки, массируя подушечками кожу головы. Другая его ладонь невозможно медленно и невероятно нежно погладила мою щеку. У меня внутри все затрепетало, предвкушая то, что вот-вот должно было случиться.   
  
Мой взгляд против воли скользнул к его губам, и, заметив это, он рвано выдохнул, придвигаясь ближе. Его пушистые ресницы дрогнули и опустились, скрывая чуть расширенные, бездонные зрачки, и мгновеньем позже я последовал его примеру.  
  
Сколько бы раз я не воображал свой первый поцелуй, мне было слабо переплюнуть созданную им сказку. Даже в самых смелых фантазиях я не мог представить, что он будет целовать меня на радуге над водопадом. Его губы оказались еще мягче и ласковей, чем в моих мечтах. Их прикосновение, невесомое, словно перышко, обрушивало на меня одну лавину чувств за другой.   
  
Восторг, безудержное счастье, безграничная нежность. Еще острее, еще ярче, до фейерверков под прикрытыми веками, до нехватки кислорода в легких, до дрожи в каждой клеточке переполненного любовью тела. Мы цеплялись друг за друга так, будто попали в центр урагана и изо всех сил противостояли стихии, угрожающей нас разлучить. Так, словно от этого зависели наши жизни. Я даже не подозревал, что один невинный поцелуй способен сотворить со мной такое. Способен перевернуть весь мой мир вверх тормашками.  
  
А потом я снова почувствовал, как он открывает для меня свои чувства. Не так резко, больно и отчаянно, как в прошлый раз, но по-прежнему с зашкаливающей искренностью. Его нежность и забота окутали меня успокаивающим теплом. Я ощутил всеми фибрами души, насколько я важен и неповторим, насколько прекрасен, невероятен и любим, и неуклюже попытался ответить тем же. У меня не получилось выбрать отдельные эмоции, и я просто поделился тем, что чувствовал прямо в эту секунду.   
  
И в то же мгновенье его тело под моими пальцами пробрала дрожь. Он чуть отстранился, тяжело дыша мне в губы, и прошептал:  
  
\- Мой Хаз.  
  
Едва уловимая хрипотца в его голосе унесла меня в неведомые дали похлеще любого наркотика. Приоткрыв глаза, я наткнулся на такой же шальной, нездешний взгляд.  
  
\- Мой Бу, - непослушным, слегка заплетающимся языком выговорил я, и он, издав не то всхлип, не то слишком резкий вздох, снова притянул меня к себе, на этот раз целуя страстно и горячо, обжигая быстрыми касаниями языка.   
  
Я млел. Я таял и плавился, теряя границу между своими чувствами и его. Мы больше не были двумя отдельными людьми, мы стали одной душой, по иронии судьбы оказавшейся в двух телах. Наша связующая нить крепла на глазах, и теперь я был уверен, что ни одна сила не способна разлучить нас.   
  
С того дня в наши отношения добавилась щедрая порция романтичности. Но если вы думаете, что это проявилось только в милостях и прелестностях, вы плохо знаете жизнь. В первую очередь, я обнаружил, что мой Бу – ужасный ревнивец.  
  
Кстати, я так и не научился называть его по имени. Сначала это _«Луи»_ казалось мне чем-то настолько важным, чуть ли не священным, что язык не поворачивался выставлять его на всеобщее обозрение, произнося вслух. Тем не менее, про себя я пробовал это сочетание звуков на вкус, прикидывая, насколько оно ему подходит и как будет звучать в той или иной ситуации. Но когда я назвал его так однажды, – совершенно случайно, задумавшись, – он вдруг вздрогнул, и от него плеснуло таким негативом, что я поскорее закопал это слово на задворках своей памяти. По какой-то неведомой мне причине он люто ненавидел все, связывающее его с реальностью. Даже собственное имя.  
  
Итак, речь дальше пойдет о ревности.   
  
В тот вечер я опаздывал. Это довольно странная концепция – опаздывать в собственный сон. Но если тебя там кто-то ждет, значит, можно и опоздать.  
  
Не обнаружив его сразу, я слегка растерялся, но все же отправился на поиски, сверяясь с внутренним компасом. Он нашелся на огромном пустынном полигоне со множеством мишеней. В какой-то странной черной одежде и с повязкой на лбу он метал сюрикены. Но удивило меня не это – его внезапные увлечения давно перестали вгонять меня в ступор. Меня потрясло бесстрастное выражение на его сосредоточенном лице. Лоб пересекала недовольная морщинка, а резкость – даже истеричность – в движениях, которая никогда не была ему свойственна, дополняла картинку. Он бывал порывистым, но никак не жестким.  
  
В первую секунду я даже не знал, как с ним – таким другим и чужим – заговорить. И как всегда, когда обычный способ коммуникации мне отказывал, я потянулся к нему мысленно… и получил щелчок по носу, как нашкодивший щенок. Он закрылся, вот почему я сразу ощутил холодность с его стороны. Сделав неуверенную попытку поскрестись в его железобетонный заслон, которым он отгородился от мира и меня, и не получив ответа, я вздохнул и прибегнул к вербальному общению.  
  
\- Привет, - я помахал ему ладошкой с расстояния.  
  
Он раздраженно покосился на меня и неубедительно изобразил нечто, что могло в равной степени означать ответное приветствие или невежливое предложение свалить.  
  
\- Прости, что задержался, - попробовал я снова.  
  
Он фыркнул и резко выкинул вперед руку с зубастой звездочкой. Свистнув в воздухе, она наполовину вошла в мягкий материал мишени, поразив безликого врага точно в сердце. Я мог поспорить на что угодно, на месте цели он только что представлял меня. Он вел себя, как пятилетний малыш, которому до лампочки, почему любимая мама задержалась на работе, – он твердо убежден, что ей нет оправдания и отныне ее следует ненавидеть.  
  
\- А у тебя здорово получается, - похвалил я, надеясь хотя бы так растопить его заледеневший взгляд.   
  
Он опять не ответил, и я решил, что хватит кружить вокруг да около.  
  
\- Ты даже не захочешь узнать, что меня задержало? Так и будешь дуться?  
  
Бу закусил губу и искоса изучил мою покаянную моську. Я расстарался и вдобавок состроил огромные глаза. Он насупился, но все же снизошел до беседы:  
  
\- И что тебя задержало?  
  
И я, наивный и глупый дурачок, абсолютно не утруждая себя анализом его поведения, с восторгом выдал на одном дыхании историю о том, как остался ночевать у своего друга Найла, поведав, как мы поставили палатки на заднем дворе его дома и болтали половину ночи.  
  
Где-то на том моменте, когда я взахлеб пересказывал свежеузнанную от Найлера страшилку, нервы Бу не выдержали, и он, даже не попытавшись прицелиться, вышвырнул очередной сюрикен мимо мишени, рявкнув:  
  
\- Заткнись! Мне начхать, с кем ты _там_ любезничаешь длинными ночами.  
  
Развернулся на пятках и пошел прочь.  
  
Я же просто онемел от такой грубости. Больше всего меня возмутил тот факт, что я, между прочим, уже извинился за свое опоздание.   
  
Если бы он не экранировал так старательно нашу связь, я, наверное, раньше заметил бы, что именно с ним происходит, но этот упрямец решил страдать в гордом одиночестве. Нет, простите, в компании придуманных им самим демонов, нашептывающих, что такими темпами скоро он будет мне совсем не нужен.  
  
Понаблюдав за его удаляющейся спиной пару минут, я собрался с мыслями и бросился его догонять.  
  
\- Бу? Да что с тобой происходит? Мне что, теперь нельзя иметь друзей?  
  
\- Можно, - буркнул он, не останавливаясь.  
  
\- Тогда в чем дело? – добежав до этого шествующего с высоко поднятой головой засранца, я поймал его за локоть и развернул к себе.  
  
И тут же все мое вспыхнувшее было раздражение улетучилось, потому что его лихорадочно горящие глаза покраснели, а губы предательски тряслись.   
  
Я совершил непростительную ошибку. Я посмел забыть, насколько он может быть хрупким изнутри и непробиваемым снаружи.   
  
Он закусил губу, чтобы унять дрожание, и упрямым жестом вскинул подбородок, с вызовом уставившись мне в глаза.  
  
\- Бу, ты чего? – резко севшим голосом вышептал я, потянувшись к его щеке. Он дернул головой, уворачиваясь, и ядовито выплюнул:  
  
\- Не хочу тебя видеть!  
  
Он попытался вывернуться, но я только крепче стиснул его локоть, не позволяя уйти.  
  
\- Ты обиделся? Я сделал тебе больно? – продолжал я допытываться.  
  
\- Отпусти, - срывающимся голосом потребовал он, снова дергаясь.  
  
\- Нет, - твердо заявил я. – Прости меня, я не думал, что мое опоздание так тебя заденет.  
  
Его дыхание становилось все чаще и отрывистей, потому что он продолжал бороться с подступающими слезами. Я снова потянул его к себе, пытаясь обнять и успокоить, но он, сжав зубы, свободной от моего захвата рукой замахнулся и…   
  
Врезал мне в челюсть.  
  
От неожиданности и силы его удара я охнул и попятился. И по закону жанра запнулся о собственные ноги, заваливаясь на спину. Между прочим, его локоть я так и не выпустил, а потому он, с расширенными глазами и все еще пребывая в шоке от собственных действий, кувыркнулся следом, приземлившись на меня сверху.  
  
Мы встретились нос к носу, оба потрясенные и растерянные, и его защита дрогнула. С гордостью могу сообщить, что я не прошляпил момент, тут же отправив в появившуюся брешь свое искреннее раскаяние и замешательство, не забыв приправить эту смесь ощущением боли в пострадавшем от его удара подбородке и смягчившей наше совместное падение заднице.  
  
Ответная волна его спутавшихся в клубок эмоций чуть не лишила меня сознания. Перед глазами заплясали яркие точки на черном фоне, пока я хватал губами воздух, пытаясь не раствориться в его обиде, ярости, ревности и отчаянии. И в его абсолютно необоснованном, но чертовски сильном ощущении никчемности.  
  
Вцепившись в него, как в спасательный круг, до побелевших костяшек пальцев, я с огромным трудом вынырнул в нашу относительную реальность. Обнаружить собственный голос мне так и не удалось, поэтому я шептал одними губами, параллельно транслируя ему свои наполовину бессвязные речи напрямую:  
  
\- Ты нужен… очень нужен. Всегда, Бу. Не смей даже думать иначе. Ты так нужен. Именно ты… Никто не сможет тебя заменить. Как ты мог такое подумать? Бу, ты же _мой Бу_.  
  
А он уткнулся лбом мне в плечо и замер, неподвижный, позволяя мне перебирать его волосы и гладить спину. Он не дрожал и не всхлипывал, но я кожей чувствовал горячую влагу.  
  
Когда вы оказываетесь связаны с кем-то настолько же тесно, как мы с Бу, любая обида, любое чувство вины, ревность и недосказанность всегда бьют по обоим. Потому что мы все делим пополам. Выплеснув весь этот негатив, он почувствовал облегчение, а я огромными буквами написал перед своим внутренним взором напоминание, что **никогда** не должен больше давать ему поводов для ревности или неуверенности в себе. Пусть я и не знаю, откуда взялась эта тьма, что мучает его душу, я буду сдерживать ее, сколько смогу.  
  
Я закрываю глаза, стараясь быстрее заснуть, чтобы не опаздывать к нему в свой пятнадцатый день рождения. Я надеюсь, что сегодня он даст мне ответы, он обещал, и за эти два года ни разу не попытался отказаться от своих слов.


	7. Глава 6

Я обнаруживаю Бу в глубокой задумчивости. Он так погрузился в свои размышления, что даже не заметил моего появления. Быстро оглядевшись, я прячусь за ближайшее дерево, внезапно решив немного за ним понаблюдать.   
  
Он устроился на пледе, расстеленном на солнечной полянке, а неподалеку я заприметил корзинку для пикника и походный холодильник. Видимо, он решил устроить нам посиделки на природе. Бу вообще с трепетом относится к лесам и деревьям. Будь его воля, он жил бы как белка – в дупле какого-нибудь огромного дуба.  
  
Он лежит на животе, сложив руки под подбородком, и болтает босыми пятками в воздухе. Отсюда не видно выражения его лица, но мне почему-то кажется, что у него нахмурены брови, лоб расчерчивает недовольная складка, а губы поджаты.   
  
Несколько секунд изучаю его растрепанную каштановую макушку, а потом поднимаю взгляд выше, и мне приходится зажать рот ладонью, чтобы не расхохотаться и не выдать себя. В паре метров над его головой, словно в детском мультфильме, зависла крохотная нахохлившаяся фиолетово-серая тучка. Такая же насупленная, как он сам, – того и гляди прольется дождиком. Она неохотно, лениво шевелится, словно переваливается с боку на бок, и, прислушавшись, я улавливаю тихое погромыхивание, доносящееся из ее нутра.  
  
Бледная тень от этой малявки укрывает голову Бу, спасая от палящего солнца и перегрева мозгов, но я не думаю, что он вообще подозревает о ее существовании. Скорее всего, это подсознательное отражение его дождливого и хмурого настроения. У него порой прорываются такие внешние проявления очень уж острых эмоций, особенно если он не сильно осторожничает, полагая, что находится в одиночестве. Нет, не подумайте, у меня нет привычки шпионить за ним. Просто я так изнываю от желания раскрыть его тайны, что иногда затыкаю голос совести и позволяю себе некоторые вольности. Прошу простить мое любопытство, ведь порой выжидать уговоренные два года становилось совсем невыносимо. Хорошая новость: они уже позади, и теперь ему не отвертеться.  
  
Он как-то по-особенному горько вздыхает и едва слышно стонет, утыкаясь в покрывало лбом. Видимо, он подумал о том же, о чем и я. И меня моментально накрывает чувство жгучего стыда, словно я без разрешения влез туда, куда не звали… Хотя почему «словно»? Я именно это и сделал.  
  
\- Почему ты такой упертый, Хаз? – неразборчиво шепчет Бу в землю, и я скорее угадываю эту реплику, чем действительно слышу. Он в настолько растрепанных чувствах сегодня, что против воли выплескивает обрывки бурлящих в нем мыслей в атмосферу. Мне остается только немного настроиться на его волну, чтобы их прочитать. – Ну почему мы не можем оставить все, как есть? Почему ты так хочешь все испортить?  
  
Навострив уши, подаюсь вперед всем телом. Понимаю, что поступаю абсолютно неправильно, но, учуяв готовые сорваться с его губ откровения, уже не могу остановиться. Как губка, впитываю его растерянность и беспомощность.   
  
\- Если ты узнаешь, если увидишь, – лихорадочно бормочет он, – что будет? Я же не переживу, если ты… если замечу в твоих глазах это низменное чувство. Ты будешь меня _жалеть_ …   
  
Мне не нужно видеть его, чтобы ощущать, как он изо всех сил зажмуривается, вжимаясь в покрывало.  
  
\- Я хочу быть сильным в твоих глазах. Неужели я многого прошу? Не вынесу, если стану для тебя… _этим_ , - выплевывает последнее слово так, будто оно жжет ему язык. Будто оно – смертельная отрава, которую он не в силах проглотить и переварить. То, что он подразумевает под «этим», настолько омерзительно для него, что все его тело передергивает. Он вздрагивает и сквозь зубы хрипло добивает: – Но это же правда.  
  
От него во все стороны брызжет отчаянием и неприятием, и тучка, выпустив крохотную, но яркую молнию и обиженно громыхнув, проливается скудным дождиком ему за шиворот. От внезапного душа он дергается и подскакивает, окунув под последние капли еще и шевелюру. Раздраженно фыркает, тряхнув головой, и застывает, наконец-то заприметив меня – образец скромности и раскаяния, пойманного на месте преступления праведника.  
  
На какую-то долю секунды я вижу на его лице неподдельный испуг и даже панику. Он никак не ожидал, что я застану его в момент этого проникновенного монолога, и теперь просчитывает, что такого компрометирующего он уже успел ляпнуть. По всему выходит, что не так много, потому что он слегка расслабляется и усилием воли растягивает губы в приветливой улыбке.  
  
\- С днем рождения, Гарри, - произносит Бу, помахав рукой – не то мне, не то чтобы развеять остатки выплакавшейся до полупрозрачного тумана тучки.  
  
\- Спасибо, - отвечаю я, по его молчаливой просьбе прикидываясь слепоглухонемым валенком, то есть делаю вид, будто минуту назад меня тут вовсе не было.   
  
Впрочем, учитывая сегодняшнюю дату, мое притворство – что мертвому припарка. Все равно совсем скоро ему придется выложить все как на духу. По его глазам вижу, что он готовится к этому, как и он видит по моим, что я жду.  
  
Плюхаюсь на плед рядом с ним, и он вымучивает еще одну бледную, нервную улыбку, каким-то суетливым жестом подтягивая ближе корзинку со снедью.  
  
\- Я сделал торт для тебя, - объявляет Бу, откидывая крышку и чуть ли не с головой ныряя внутрь. – Он не очень красивый, зато я старался, - доносится приглушенно из корзинковых глубин. Он загадочно копошится там и наконец вылезает с блюдом в руках.  
  
Кособокая конструкция, действительно, выглядит не слишком презентабельно. Я замечаю торчащие по бокам уголки криво сложенного печенья и вафельных коржей, склеенных вместе какой-то карамельного цвета массой. Сверху его творение щедро полито шоколадом и украшено неровно покромсанными кусочками фруктов, а в центре торчит одна большая свечка в форме цифры 15.   
  
Но вот что важно: он мог бы за долю секунды одним усилием воображения создать для меня шедевр кулинарного искусства в мой рост величиной, при виде которого лучшие кондитеры мира драли бы на себе волосы от зависти, но вместо этого он предпочел самостоятельно возиться с отдельными ингредиентами, своими руками собирая их воедино. Дело здесь не в красоте или вкусе – воспроизвести вкус и запах во сне чрезвычайно трудно, а потому еда тут теряет всю свою прелесть и вообще смысл. Это знак внимания, доказательство того, что ему не жаль ради меня потратить несколько часов на такую условность, как торт, который мы даже не разрежем и не попробуем. Он просто хотел, чтобы на нашем приватном праздновании моего пятнадцатилетия все было как по-настоящему.   
  
И вы даже представить себе не можете, как я ему за это благодарен. Нет, не за кривоватую пизанскую башню на тарелке, а за щемящее ощущение собственной значимости, которое ест мое взволнованное, влюбленное сердце.  
  
Широко улыбаюсь, дожидаясь, пока он благополучно опустит свой сладкий презент на покрывало, и бросаюсь на него с объятиями.  
  
\- Бу, спасибо! Он замечательный!   
  
Звонко чмокаю его куда-то в район уха, а он притворно бурчит и морщится, но его заалевшие щеки выдают, как ему приятно, что я оценил приложенные старания. И, Боже, как я обожаю, когда он краснеет.   
  
Большую часть времени он играет крутого парня даже со мной. Даже если знает, что его кривляния не смогут меня обмануть. Этот образ для него как вторая кожа, как защитная чешуя. В нем он чувствует себя лучше. Увереннее. Но вот в такие моменты, когда его мордашка вспыхивает от смущения или удовольствия, он вдруг становится тем, кем является на самом деле, – таким же нежным и ранимым, как его запрятанная ото всех, закрытая на тысячу замков душа.  
  
\- Подожди, Хаз, - ворчит он, выворачиваясь из моих рук. – Ты меня отвлекаешь. У меня все расписано по плану: сначала желание и свечи… свечка, а потом уже обнимашки и поцелуйчики.  
  
Я преувеличенно киваю, отстраняясь и складывая ладони на колени, как прилежная первоклассница. Уголок его губ дергается вверх, но он усилием воли сохраняет серьезную мину. Хитро косится на меня и складывает пальцы пистолетиком, прицеливаясь в торчащий свечной фитилек. Прикрывает один глаз и прищуривает другой. Это выглядит так забавно, что мне приходится прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы не захихикать. А он, словно специально желая насмешить меня еще сильнее, «стреляет»:  
  
\- Пчкххх, - и над восковым числом 15 зажигается, пританцовывая, новорожденный огонек. Разгорается увереннее и вдруг начинает переливаться всеми оттенками радуги по очереди. Я завороженно за этим наблюдаю, а Бу доволен произведенным эффектом. Но это еще не все.  
  
Он широко улыбается и быстро два раза хлопает в ладоши. И в то же мгновенье тени резко начинают удлиняться, а солнце резво спешит к горизонту. Это закат в ускоренной перемотке. За секунду небо наливается сначала оранжевым, потом розовым, фиолетовым, темно-синим и, наконец, становится бархатно-черным с серебристыми капельками звезд.  
  
Я с приоткрытым ртом пялюсь вверх, а он тихо произносит:  
  
\- Загадывай желание, Гарри. Сегодня твоя ночь, проси что угодно.  
  
Перевожу удивленный взгляд на него, осознавая, что он только что дал мне разрешение приступить к допросу, но у меня язык не поворачивается прямо сейчас потребовать ответы. Он дьявольски серьезен, а таким он бывает, когда напуган. Прямо и открыто встречает мой взгляд, слегка прикусив губу. И мне не хватает духу нажать, чтобы вырвать из него эти тайны. Я так не могу, особенно после того, как застукал сегодня его мандраж. Мне нужно сначала успокоить его и заверить, что все его страхи безосновательны. Что он всегда будет для меня сильным, моим героем. Моим возлюбленным.  
  
Улыбаюсь ему ласково и произношу:  
  
\- Хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе, - и задуваю свечку.  
  
Он несколько раз быстро моргает и на мгновенье отворачивается. Знаю, что он ожидал другого и не совсем понимает, почему я вдруг передумал его пытать. Ждет подвоха, но все равно облегченно выдыхает. И чтобы разрядить обстановку, я по-детски спрашиваю, нетерпеливо подпрыгивая на попе:  
  
\- А теперь обнимашки?  
  
Он смеется и разводит руки в стороны, приглашая меня приступить. Не колеблясь ни секунды, налетаю на него, роняя нас обоих на мягкий плед, и начинаю целовать его лицо. Без разбору, куда попадаю. Лоб, нос, щеки, подбородок. Обхожу только губы. Он хохочет и пытается отвернуться. Упирается ладонями мне в грудь и немного отодвигает от себя, ухмыляясь:  
  
\- Ты такой придурок.  
  
\- Но ты меня таким любишь, - заявляю самодовольно, но тут же отбрасываю игривый тон. – И я люблю тебя _любым_.  
  
Его смех резко, придушенно обрывается - у него перехватывает дыхание. Глаза огромные, бездонные, зрачки во всю радужку. Смотрит на меня не то как на бога, не то как на своего палача.  
  
Медленно наклоняюсь к его губам, и он рвано, с дрожью выдыхает, опуская преграду из ресниц. Осторожно, нежно целую, словно он – хрупкая фарфоровая фигурка, к которой даже прикасаться страшно – вдруг сломаешь. Словно он - граната с выдернутой чекой, от которой надо бы бежать, но я, как последний самоубийца, твердо прижимаю свою смерть к земле, надеясь таким образом заставить ее передумать, – дернешься, и туши свет.  
  
Но он – неподвижная статуя поначалу и неукротимый ураган потом. Едва отвечает в первые мгновенья, но секунда - и взрывается. Впивается пальцами в мои бедра, прижимает к себе, отвоевывает лидерство и прикусывает мою губу. Зализывает, снова кусает. Переворачивает нас и оказывается сверху.   
  
Дышит тяжело мне в губы, чертит подушечками пальцев узоры на моих ребрах под футболкой, заставляя вздрагивать и выгибаться от приятных, но немного щекотных ощущений. И снова целует.  
  
У меня перед глазами звезды, фейерверки в его угольно-черных зрачках. Меня лихорадит от неконтролируемого наплыва эмоций. Мне кажется, что я вижу бесконечность, вечность, которую готов провести в его руках. Все, что хочешь, забирай, но нас не трогай. Только так, только вместе, впаявшись друг в друга, сплавив раскаленными слезами души. Никак иначе. Невозможно.  
  
Обнимаю его так сильно, что мышцы рук начинает мелко дергать. Наверное, ему больно, но он не прерывается, только стискивает меня в ответ. Мы – сиамские близнецы с одним сердцем на двоих. Неразлучны.   
  
Но у меня возникает странное – страшное – ощущение, будто он прощается. Не со мной, но с этим моментом, этим этапом, когда он для меня – прекрасная загадка. Когда он для меня именно _такой_. Догадываюсь, что он… не то чтобы не верит в мои слова, но полагает, что я не имею права обещать любить его _любым_ , потому что не знаю, что меня ждет. Он знает и думает, что я не смогу остаться верным своим словам. Хуже того, думает, что это нормально.  
  
Мне становится так плохо, что к горлу подкатывают рыдания, и я зажмуриваюсь, желая удержаться. Сегодняшняя ночь не для слез. Она для откровений. Поэтому я проделываю его фишку: раскрываю ему свои чувства. Плавно разворачиваю их по спирали, раз за разом возвращаясь к одной мысли:   
  
мне хорошо с тобой - _**я люблю** , когда ты нежный_;   
  
мне с тобой весело – _**я люблю** , что ты забавный и смешной_;   
  
ты меня порой раздражаешь – _**я люблю** тебя, мой упрямый ослик_ ;   
  
прости, когда я тебя огорчаю – _**я люблю** твою ранимость_ ;   
  
с тобой я чувствую себя в безопасности – _**я люблю** быть под твоей защитой_ ;   
  
я готов принять любую твою тайну – _потому что **я всегда буду любить** тебя так же, как в этот самый момент_.  
  
\- Хаз… Хазза, - срывающимся голосом шепчет он, - хватит, перестань, не надо. Не строй для меня воздушных замков, не разбрасывайся обещаниями. Ты… ты разве не понимаешь, что нельзя так просто давать надежду?  
  
Я все-таки всхлипываю, кусая губы. Меня обижает тот факт, что он мне не верит, не хочет принять мою искренность. Неужели я давал поводы сомневаться в себе? Но больше всего мне больно за него.  
  
Он же читает меня, как открытую книгу.  
  
\- Прости, малыш, - ласково гладит ладонью мою щеку. – Просто ты еще такой ребенок… такой наивный маленький Гарри. Ты хочешь пойти на жертву, о которой понятия не имеешь. Я не могу этого принять. Не сейчас.  
  
Пытаюсь отвернуться, чтобы не смотреть в его такие внезапно взрослые глаза. Глубоко вздыхаю, пытаясь вернуть контроль над своими развороченными эмоциями, а он продолжает:  
  
\- Гарри, этого не нужно, правда. Ты еще скажешь мне все это, если захочешь, но потом. _После_.  
  
Киваю, взяв себя в руки, – _обязательно скажу, вот увидишь,_ – и Бу скатывается с меня, устраиваясь рядом. Укладывается на спину и зовет:  
  
\- Иди ко мне.  
  
Быстро проведя рукой по лицу и больше размазав слезы, чем стерев их, я переползаю к нему под бок. Мы несколько минут в тишине разглядываем небо, потом он поднимает руку и, покосившись на меня, начинает что-то выводить. Затаив дыхание, замечаю, как за его указательным пальцем цепочкой зажигаются новые звездочки. Он старательно, разборчивыми буквами пишет:  
  
 ****

Always in my heart  
Harry Styles.  
Yours sincerely,  
Louis

****  
  
Он впервые с того дня использует свое настоящее имя, и мое сердце колотится в сумасшедшем ритме. Я чувствую, как он смиряется со своими обстоятельствами. Что он почти готов раскрыть мне все секреты.  
  
Его признание – его _always_ – сияет на нашем небе. Он дарит мне это «навсегда» сам, хотя от меня его не принимает. Я немножко считаю, что это несправедливо, но все равно не могу на него рассердиться. Только вздыхаю и интересуюсь:  
  
\- Теперь ты мне расскажешь, Луи?


	8. Глава 7

\- _Теперь ты мне расскажешь, Луи?_  
  
Он нервно ерзает рядом со мной, но утвердительно хмыкает, и внутри меня все прыгает, как на пружинках, от нетерпеливого волнения. Я – одно сплошное ухо, готовое ловить каждую нотку его голоса, анализировать каждый звук и запоминать – записывать на подкорку мозга навечно.  
  
Но Бу не спешит начинать рассказ. Он отстраняется от меня и приподнимается на локтях, задумчиво разглядывая свою писанину на небосводе. Меня так и подмывает поторопить его, но я сдерживаюсь, давая ему время собраться с мыслями.  
  
Наконец он отрывается от созерцания звезд и произносит:  
  
\- Нам понадобится немного света.  
  
Я в растерянности. Всегда думал, что для того, чтобы слушать, свет необязателен. Я чего-то не понимаю?  
  
Бу на секунду зажмуривается, что-то воображая, и со всех сторон на поляну тут же начинают вылетать крохотные светящиеся точки. Они приплясывают в воздухе вокруг нас, а особенно наглые кружат у него над головой, отбрасывая отсветы на его лицо, отчего он становится похожим на ангела с нимбом. С запозданием до меня доходит, что это светлячки. Сотни, или даже тысячи маленьких капелек света с крылышками распределяются по поляне, почти превращая ночь в день.  
  
Теперь я вижу его идеально, ни одной эмоции не удастся остаться незамеченной, и отчасти я даже рад этому, хотя немного побаиваюсь так явно лицезреть его реакцию.  
  
\- Итак?.. – подталкиваю я, когда он, задумавшись, подвисает, отслеживая глазами фигуры высшего пилотажа, исполняемые нашими «светильниками».  
  
Он вздрагивает и кивает своим мыслям.  
  
\- Давай сыграем, Хаз, - предлагает.  
  
Уверен, что мои брови не улетели к облакам только потому, что мне их будет очень не хватать в будущем. Какие еще игры? Он издевается?  
  
Уже открываю рот, чтобы сообщить ему, что он окончательно потерял всякий стыд, но затыкаюсь, заметив, насколько он напряжен. Понятия не имею, что еще он там придумал, поэтому настороженно спрашиваю:  
  
\- Во что?  
  
\- Ты будешь задавать вопросы, а я – кивать, если ответ «да», и качать головой, если «нет», - поясняет Бу, прищуриваясь.  
  
Поразмыслив секунду, соглашаюсь. Может быть, так он будет чувствовать себя более спокойно? Или, возможно, ему просто трудно говорить об этом вслух? Мне его игра кажется ужасно глупой затеей, но я не рискую высказать свое мнение, потому что каким-то шестым чувством ощущаю, что это – важный момент. Не для меня – для него. Он сосредоточен и как будто что-то… оценивает. Прикидывает, представляет.  
  
\- Я могу начинать? – интересуюсь неуверенно.  
  
Он глубоко вдыхает, а потом медленно выдыхает через нос, словно пытается привести себя в чувство, и кивает.  
  
Задумываюсь на несколько секунд, пытаясь выбрать самый важный вопрос, но их так много и все они так просятся на язык, что я слегка теряюсь. Хмурю лоб и все же прихожу к решению. Если у него есть какие-то проблемы, то они должны быть связаны с близкими людьми.  
  
\- У тебя благополучная семья? – с замиранием сердца спрашиваю я.  
  
Он медленно кивает, ни один мускул на лице не дергается – идеальное спокойствие. Каменное, неживое, суперклеем приляпанное выражение. Неискреннее, ненастоящее – маска. Но я чувствую, что сейчас он не станет мне врать. Это – наш момент истины.  
  
Ладно, это уже неплохо.  
  
\- У тебя есть и мать, и отец?  
  
Кивок.  
  
\- Братья или сестры?  
  
Снова кивок и легкая, нежная улыбка.  
  
Странно, я был уверен, что у него непорядок дома, но, кажется, промахнулся в расчетах. Несмотря на то, что я все так же ужасно далек от разгадок, испытываю несказанное облегчение. Мир в семье – это чудесно.  
  
Снова задумываюсь, искоса изучая его все такую же напряженную фигуру, и опять пробую наугад:  
  
\- У тебя есть друзья?  
  
Вскидывает шутливо брови – в глазах мимолетные смешинки – и выразительно тыкает в меня пальцем. Я быстро исправляюсь:  
  
\- Кроме меня?  
  
Опускает взгляд в землю и качает головой.  
  
Мое сердце пропускает удар и несется безумным галопом. Вот оно? Я нашел?  
  
\- Почему? – потрясенно выдыхаю.  
  
Он укоризненно смотрит в мои глаза, и мне хочется ругаться вслух очень нехорошими словами, потому что я ненавижу его дурацкую игру и эти идиотские правила. Какой черт вообще меня дернул согласиться? А он так хмурится, словно я не слегка забылся, а как минимум важный экзамен завалил.  
  
Судорожно перебираю в уме варианты. Почему у моего Бу может совсем не быть друзей? Он такой солнечный, веселый и компанейский человечек. Ну да, иногда бывает редкостным засранцем, но кто не без греха? Если бы я встретил такого парня, как Луи, я непременно захотел бы с ним дружить, и дело даже не в том, что мы друг другу предназначены. Просто мне знаком такой тип людей: они притягивают внимание. Они – прирожденные лидеры. Не понимаю, как с его обаянием и харизмой он не смог найти ни одного друга? Ну теперь хотя бы ясно, почему он так отчаянно ревновал меня к Найлу.  
  
Стоп, а вдруг он сам всех отталкивает? Что если Бу отгородился от окружающих, спрятался в своем коконе и в реальности представляет собой этакого странного, отрешенного от всего мира чудика? Тогда над ним наверняка издеваются.  
  
\- Эм… тебя дразнят одноклассники? – осторожно интересуюсь я, затаив дыхание.  
  
Он отрицательно мотает головой. Не морщится, не вздрагивает, не кривит губы. Ничто в нем не выдает отрицательных эмоций, значит, правда, никто его не задирает. Что тогда?  
  
\- С тобой не хотят общаться? – снова гадаю.  
  
Нет.  
  
\- Ты не общаешься?  
  
Кивает.  
  
Едва успеваю удержать на языке еще одно «почему», вовремя вспомнив, что он будет отвечать только да или нет. Как же это раздражает!  
  
\- Ты не хочешь? – спрашиваю.  
  
Нет.  
  
\- Не можешь?  
  
Сглатывает нервно и словно бы с опаской кивает.  
  
Вот теперь ему явственно не по себе: отводит взгляд, теребит в пальцах уголок пледа, губу прикусывает. Я чувствую, что подошел к его тайне вплотную, но мысли разбредаются и не желают выстраиваться в ровные шеренги. Не могу понять, как выяснить причины его неспособности заводить друзей. У него проблемы? Конечно, проблемы, с такой-то неуверенностью в себе! Но упоминать об этом вслух все равно что сплясать на его больной мозоли. То же самое, что посыпать солью кровоточащую рану. Стоит ли?  
  
Вздыхаю и все же решаюсь:  
  
\- Это потому, что ты боишься общаться? Потому что считаешь, что… что ты… - физически не могу заставить себя произнести «недостаточно хорош», потому что, черт побери, он прекрасен. - Недооцениваешь себя? – выкручиваюсь.  
  
Бу смотрит мне в глаза пристально, не отрываясь, и медленно, но твердо качает головой. Мне никак не удается разобрать выражение его лица, и в отчаянной попытке понять я тянусь к нему мысленно.  
  
Он грустно улыбается и молча отвечает, что оценивает себя правильно и адекватно. Это все – не причины его проблем, а их следствие.  
  
Я снова в тупике. Бросаюсь из стороны в сторону и не вижу выхода. Этот парень – сплошная головоломка. Самый настоящий мозговынос! Бесит! Мне хочется просто обнять его сейчас, такого печального и серьезного, что у меня все скручивает в животе. Но я беру себя в руки и решаю завязывать с тыканьем пальцами в небо. В конце концов, я могу просто найти его в реальном мире и увидеть все своими глазами. Нужно всего лишь выяснить, где он живет. И в его игре есть превосходнейшие дыры, которые позволят мне с легкостью это проделать.  
  
\- Давай так: я буду перечислять буквы алфавита, а ты кивнешь на той, с которой начинается название твоего города? – хитро ухмыльнувшись, предлагаю я.  
  
Его глаза испуганно расширяются, когда до него доходит суть моих планов. Да, все верно, а потом я угадаю вторую букву, третью… Потом улицу и дом. Слава богу, цифр значительно меньше, чем букв.   
  
\- Или ты можешь избавить нас обоих от этого нудного занятия и сразу рассказать, как до тебя доехать, - ставлю шах и мат. Все, хватит, не хочу больше разгадывать эти шарады. Я просто найду его и никуда больше не отпущу.  
  
Бу бледнеет, его взгляд мечется по моему лицу, пытаясь найти признаки того, что я сейчас пошутил, но нет, я предельно серьезен.   
  
\- Ну что ты выбираешь? – тороплю его с ответом. – Я все равно выясню, рано или поздно. Так может, хватит от меня убегать? – спрашиваю твердым и уверенным тоном.  
  
Я вижу в нем борьбу: он не хотел, чтобы дошло до личной встречи, но обещал ответить на все мои вопросы. Я ждал два года, а он снова поставил мне условия, и если подходить с формальной точки зрения, даже если я буду неукоснительно им следовать, то, как ни крути, докопаюсь до нужной информации. Наконец он сжимается, опускает голову и с заминкой шепотом выдавливает:  
  
\- Хорошо, я могу сказать, как добраться до моего дома от железнодорожной станции.  
  
Я рад, просто счастлив. Все вот-вот получится. Бабочки в животе танцуют румбу и отбивают лапками чечетку. Только его убитый вид не позволяет мне по-идиотски широко заулыбаться. Протягиваю руку и ласково сжимаю его пальцы, желая приободрить.  
  
\- Эй, Бу, все будет хорошо, вот увидишь.  
  
Кусает губу и стискивает в ответ мою ладонь. На секунду мне кажется, что я надавил слишком сильно и вот сейчас он сорвется в неуправляемый штопор. Влетит в самую настоящую истерику. Вот так – с разгону и с ветерком. Но он сильнее, чем кажется, поэтому делает несколько глубоких вздохов и впадает в некое подобие транса.  
  
Подозреваю, что он просто отключился от происходящего, задвинул мысли о том, чем ему грозит этот рассказ в самый дальний угол. Нет ни вчера, ни завтра. Есть только сейчас, только маленький кусочек памяти, которым он по какой-то причине обязан со мной поделиться.  
  
Начинает отстраненно:  
  
\- Я живу в Донкастере. Не в самом городе, а неподалеку. От железнодорожной станции – прямо от выхода – нужно свернуть направо. И ехать по дороге через ручей… Он всегда очень приятно журчит, слышно издалека… А летом еще пахнет тиной немного, особенно если дожди. Какие-то водоросли там цветут… - он явно уклоняется от темы, уходит в какие-то свои дали, и я осторожно пожимаю его ладонь. Он вздрагивает.   
  
– Да, дорога... После ручья там есть железнодорожный переезд со шлагбаумом, знаешь, который пикает, когда поезд близко. А сразу за переездом кусты дикой розы, их запах ни с чем не спутаешь. Такой сильный, что иногда от него кружится голова… Там нужно повернуть налево и по грунтовой дороге… Ты знал, что автомобильные шины шуршат по-разному, когда земля мокрая, сухая или немного подмерзшая? У каждой погоды свой неповторимый звук, но он никогда не похож на асфальтированную автостраду. Он не такой искусственный, а скорее мягкий, настоящий…   
  
Его снова несет, и мне почему-то становится немного жутко. Я не могу осознать причину, но что-то в его рассказе, в том, как он описывает все эти мелкие детали, вселяет в меня чувство неправильности, непоправимой трагедии. Объяснения этому я не нахожу и просто украдкой щипаю себя за ногу, чтобы встряхнуться. А Бу тем временем продолжает:  
  
\- Эта дорога упирается прямо в наш дом. Ворота обычно закрыты, но если идти вдоль изгороди, позади есть калитка, она никогда не запирается, потому что мои сестренки все равно постоянно забывали бы про замки и засовы, а они часто там бегают. От калитки к дому ведет дорожка мимо маминых цветочных клумб. У нее много цветов и, представляешь, совсем нет любимых… А сестры однажды посадили там подсолнухи. Так радовались, что они взошли… По этой дорожке можно сразу выйти на крытую террасу, я часто там сижу днем, слушаю птиц… Близняшки поставили на заднем дворе скворечник и каждый день таскают туда хлебные крошки после завтрака, обеда и ужина, поэтому на террасе всегда шумно… Не думаю, что на дармовую еду слетаются только скворцы… И пол там ровный, без порожков…   
  
Он уже давно тараторит дрожащим голосом, захлебываясь словами и периодически теряя нить повествования. Бессистемно перескакивает с одного на другое. Я никогда еще не видел его в таком состоянии. Он настолько потерянный, что даже не сразу реагирует, когда я придвигаюсь и обнимаю его, ласково укачивая.   
  
Наконец он замолкает, только рвано, судорожно дышит. Я чувствую, как его начинает колотить в моих руках, будто бы он только сейчас осознал, что натворил. Осознал и неожиданно пошел на попятный. Испугался и пожалел, что вообще открыл рот.  
  
Не понимаю, что в этой милой и вполне безобидной истории приводит его в такой ужас и прострацию, а Бу цепляется за мою футболку, как за спасительную соломинку.  
  
\- Хаз, - умоляет он, - не приезжай. Пожалуйста, не надо. Не приезжай. Мы можем просто жить тут, во сне. Гарри, прошу тебя… Я напишу тебе письмо, хочешь? Только не надо ко мне приезжать…  
  
Зажмуриваюсь от мерзкого чувства, будто я предаю его, и успокаивающе шепчу:  
  
\- Тише, Бу, все будет хорошо, все нормально. Ничего плохого не случится, обещаю.  
  
Он меня не слышит. Пропускает все мои ласковые слова мимо ушей. Ему необходимо, чтобы я произнес только одну фразу: «Я не приеду», и все. Но я не могу этого сделать.   
  
Сердце готово разорваться, когда он стонет, как от боли, зарываясь лицом мне в шею.  
  
\- Нет, ты не понимаешь… Хаз, нет…  
  
Вот теперь он действительно близок к истерике. По нашей невидимой нити меня бьет его отчаянием, словно я неосторожно сунул пальцы в розетку. В розетку по имени Луи. У меня в буквальном смысле слова встает дыбом каждый волосок на теле. Дерет по нервам не хуже настоящего тока.  
  
\- Бу, все хорошо, - повторяю, как заведенный, не представляя, что еще можно сделать.  
  
\- Нет, не хорошо… совсем не хорошо, - шепчет он и… _растворяется_.  
  
Он просто исчезает, испаряется из моих объятий, словно дым. Я все еще ощущаю тепло его тела, но контуры уже поплыли. Ладони внезапно потеряли контакт с его кожей, и спустя один удар сердца уже никого нет рядом со мной.  
  
В первое мгновенье я настолько потрясен, что не могу даже вдохнуть. Глупо хлопаю глазами, таращась в пустоту с безумным ощущением, будто только что совершил самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни. Но вот меня отпускает, и я понимаю, что Бу просто резко проснулся. Видимо, накал его эмоций стал таким невыносимым, что организм вытряхнул владельца из мучительного кошмара. Как жаль, что его жутким монстром был я…  
  
Сглатываю комок, вставший поперек горла, и медленно укладываюсь на плед. На то место, которое еще хранит его тепло. Утыкаюсь в пушистую материю носом и пытаюсь не заплакать. Почему все так сложно?  
  
Все же будет хорошо, правда?


	9. Глава 8

Рассвет я встретил, сидя на подоконнике и кусая ногти, как будто обгрызенные царапки могли помочь мне разрешить взрывающие мозг сомнения. С одной стороны, теперь я знаю, где искать Бу – он достаточно подробно описал путь до своего дома. Но с другой… с другой он умолял меня не приезжать, и как бы странно для меня это ни звучало, у него, наверняка, были на это свои причины.  
  
Должен ли я дать ему время? Дождаться, когда он будет готов к встрече?   
  
_Да сколько можно? Я и так ждал целых два года!_   
  
Или нужно взять все в свои руки и поступить вопреки его воле?  
  
 _Это будет очень похоже на предательство…_  
  
Но у нас был уговор – в пятнадцать я буду достаточно взрослым, чтобы узнать, наконец, что он утаивает от меня. И какое удивительное совпадение – мне уже сутки как стукнуло пятнадцать!  
  
 _Он хочет, как лучше, пытается меня защитить…_  
  
Зато у меня никогда не было от него секретов.   
  
_Хотя он никогда и не требовал такого доверия, всегда оставлял за мной право на тайны._  
  
Разве доверие – это неважно? Если он скрывает что-то от меня, значит, не доверяет?   
  
_Оу, а вот это сейчас было обидно…_  
  
И раз так, то разве я не имею права знать, что приключилось с человеком, с которым мне предназначено быть рядом до самой смерти?  
  
 _Но он **умолял** не приезжать…_  
  
В очередной раз издаю раздраженный полустон-полурык и вполсилы стукаюсь затылком о стену, на которую облокачиваюсь. Под растрепанной шевелюрой уже сейчас можно насчитать шишек пять или шесть, а будильник еще даже не прозвенел… Я точно сегодня раздолбаю свою пустую черепушку и никуда не поеду.  
  
Тяжесть моих сомнений усугубляется еще и тем, что мы с Бу, по сути, даже не закончили этот разговор. Я до последнего надеялся, что он вернется. Сходит где-то там, у себя в Донкастере, попить водички и ляжет обратно в теплую кроватку. Поворочается полчасика и заснет, очутившись снова на этой поляне под нашим небом с его пронзительно сияющим признанием. Я даже соорудил из перевернутой корзинки столик, на который установил его кособокий торт, чтобы хоть как-то воскресить атмосферу праздника. Я ждал его, сколько хватало сил, иссушенных неослабевающей нервозностью. Но он так и не появился.  
  
Хуже того, наша связь подозрительно ослабела, и теперь я не могу даже понять, что он испытывает по поводу сложившейся ситуации. Вдобавок меня снова начинает знобить и подташнивать, и мне становится страшно оттого, насколько сильно я мог его расстроить. В одном я уверен на сто процентов – школу я точно прогуляю.  
  
***  
  
Притвориться больным не составило большого труда, да я и так выглядел неважно – бледный и с испариной на лбу. Нагретый на лампе термометр и достаточно достоверно воспроизведенные звуки рвоты из ванной – мне понадобились все мои жалкие крупицы актерского мастерства, и все равно пришлось добавить пальцы на язык – повернули материнское решение в мою пользу: мне выдали таблетки, графин с водой и стакан и велели до обеда с постели не вставать. Даже тазик под кровать заботливо задвинули.  
  
Но, конечно, я не собирался валяться и предаваться печали. У меня слишком много дел, чтобы позволять себе такие слабости. Сомнения так и не отступили, но настойчивое желание немедленно – _сию же секунду_ – увидеть моего Бу подкинуло еще один аргумент в пользу варианта с поездкой. Лишенный возможности ежеминутно мониторить его состояние, я изнывал от неизвестности, как наркоман без дозы, – до следующей ночи гарантированно не дотерпеть.  
  
Едва за родителями захлопнулась дверь, я быстро влез в полинялые узкие джинсы, свободный свитер и кроссовки и, вытащив всю скопленную с карманных денег наличность, оседлал своего верного железного коня – подаренный пару лет назад на рождество велосипед. Добираться до Донкастера мне надлежало электричкой, и, на мое счастье, одна как раз отправлялась в нужном направлении.  
  
Весь неблизкий путь я задумчивым взглядом пялился в окно, искусав кроме ногтей еще и губы в попытках удержать под контролем нервную трясучку. Да уж, хорошая у нас намечается первая встреча: я буду заслуженно собой гордиться, если сумею связать хотя бы пару слов, когда его увижу, потому что сейчас мне кажется, что от волнения у меня не то чтобы просто голос пропал, а совсем все функции организма отказали, кроме, разве что, жизненно необходимых.  
  
Я попеременно впадал то в полное оцепенение, прекращая даже моргать, то в состояние чрезмерной активности, начиная ерзать на сидении и теребить в пальцах все, что попадалось под руку. И стоило мне только вспомнить панику в глазах Бу, как у меня перехватывало дыхание от нестерпимого чувства вины за то, что я делаю. Подозреваю, что несколько раз я даже заскулил вслух, потому что неприятное ощущение чужих взглядов резко возрастало. Наверное, другие пассажиры решили, что «этот странный пацан с велосипедом» какой-нибудь припадочный.  
  
Когда же приторно вежливый и неисправимо холодный голос наконец объявил мою станцию, несговорчивый желудок совершил такой кульбит, что я поблагодарил всех богов, каких смог вспомнить, за то, что ничего не ел со вчерашнего вечера, а иначе какая-нибудь сердобольная женщина точно вызвала бы мне «скорую». С трудом подтянув себя на подкашивающиеся ноги, я покинул осточертевший вагон, сопровождаемый все теми же сочувствующими взглядами. И я честно не знаю, кто кого тащил: я велосипед или он меня.  
  
Свежий воздух и отсутствие возможности к отступлению, вкупе со стелющейся под колесами дорогой, в точности совпадающей с описанием Луи, придали моим желеобразным мышцам крепости и сил, но не смогли отогнать мерзкое дурное предчувствие. Даже под пытками я не смог бы объяснить, чего именно боялся, но это чувство буквально выкручивало все внутренние органы. Я старался убедить себя, что все пройдет хорошо, ведь даже если Бу обидится на меня за этот идиотский порыв примчаться без предупреждения, я точно знаю, это ненадолго – ведь мы совершенно не умеем существовать по отдельности. Вот только мое самовнушение не работало, и страх – я бы даже сказал, ужас – продолжал нарастать, не отпуская меня ни на мгновенье.  
  
  
  
Быть может, я все понял уже тогда. Возможно, я уже знал, что именно увижу, добравшись до конечной точки своего маршрута, но был не в состоянии принять это.   
  
Бу всегда был особенным, не похожим ни на кого, но я наивно полагал, что мне это только мерещится, потому что я – безумно влюбленный в него по самые уши подросток. Все его причуды и нелепые ошибки я воспринимал как нечто до невозможности милое, но какая-то запрятанная в самые глубины часть моего подсознания всегда искала им объяснение.   
  
Как так случилось, что я никогда прежде не уделял внимания тому, что он порой не имел представления о самых обыкновенных вещах? Почему мне ни разу не показалось пугающе странным, что он не поделился со мной ни одной подробностью своей жизни? Я не видел ни его дом, ни родителей, ни сестер, о которых он рассказывал с удивительной теплотой. Почему этого не было в его снах? _Почему я был таким глупым?_  
  
И если бы я догадывался о его проблеме, может быть, она не ударила бы по мне так невыносимо жестоко?..  
  
  
  
Все детали его описания были на месте: и ручей, и переезд, и розовые кусты, только, вопреки ожиданиям, я не чувствовал никакого облегчения. Когда за очередным поворотом петляющей грунтовой дороги показалась зеленая изгородь и довольно внушительные ворота, мои дрожащие руки окончательно отказались держать руль, и во избежание падения дальше я отправился пешком.  
  
Я притормозил у почтового ящика лишь на секунду, чтобы прочитать фамилию Бу – Томлинсон – словно она могла что-то значить для меня, будто могла помочь понять, – и, бросив велосипед на траву, сразу свернул в сторону, чтобы зайти во двор через заднюю калитку, как он и говорил. Узенькая дверца не хлопнула, петли не скрипнули – я оказался на его территории неуслышанным, а в легких не осталось дыхания, чтобы я смог предупредить о себе.  
  
Мои подошвы опускались на тропинку совершенно бесшумно, хотя я всегда был убежден, что топаю, как слон… В самый ответственный момент своей жизни я превратился в тихую мышку. Мышку-проныру, вынюхивающую чужие секреты.  
  
Ладони вспотели, пальцы жутко тряслись, а стук собственной крови в ушах почти заглушал щебетание птиц, в многообразии заселивших милый садик. Небо, словно тоже предчувствуя несчастье, затянулось серыми – как глаза Бу, когда он сердится – тучами, а солнце скрылось от взглядов, не желая участвовать в разрушении моих прекрасных иллюзий. Наверное, ему было немножко стыдно перед нами.  
  
Я заметил фигурку, сидящую в кресле, когда ступил под крышу террасы…  
  
  
  
Какие они – моменты, безвозвратно меняющие нашу жизнь? Можем ли мы узнать их из череды событий? Выделить и запечатлеть навеки в памяти, как несмываемую отметку, как указатель у перекрестка с надписью: «Если вы свернете сюда, то назад пути не будет»? Поступили бы мы иначе, если бы прочли незримое предупреждение судьбы? Ведь мы не знаем, что нас ждет там, за поворотом, пока не сделаем решающий шаг.   
  
Чего я ожидал? Что стану для Бу героем? Посланным свыше спасителем, который играючи выведет за руку из любой непогоды? Что буду его Прекрасным Принцем и мы будем жить долго и счастливо?   
  
Понимал ли я, с какими трудностями придется столкнуться? Конечно, я **думал** об этом, но **понимал** ли до конца? Вряд ли…  
  
Я оказался совершенно не готов.  
  
  
  
Первое, что бросилось мне в глаза – огромные черные солнцезащитные очки. И я подумал: «Бу – сама оригинальность. Только ему могло прийти в голову сидеть в пасмурный день в тени, напялив очки от солнца!» Уже потом я разглядел за очками лицо.  
  
Черты были те же, но более ломкие, хрупкие, изможденные… и усыпанные множеством крохотных белых застарелых шрамиков. Вся кожа была испещрена ими, будто бы вместо веснушек жизнь наградила его вот таким подарочком.   
  
А мой взгляд тем временем скользил ниже, не оставляя мозгу возможности проанализировать увиденное. Сверху вниз по его шее с левой стороны тоже проходил шрам, но куда более заметный и длинный, неровный и безобразный, хоть и давно выцветший.   
  
Следующей деталью, за которую уцепилось мое сознание, были ремни, перехватывающие поперек его грудь и прижимающие верхнюю половину тела к спинке…  
  
Я не хотел смотреть дальше, но происходящее было уже неподвластно моей воле, и на сетчатке незакрытых вовремя глаз отпечатались укрытые зеленым пледом колени и безвольная левая рука на них. Правая кисть покоилась на подлокотнике со встроенным пультом, у которого были большие круглые кнопки. Мне почему-то подумалось, что если я коснусь их чуткими подушечками пальцев, то почувствую пупырышки и насечки.  
  
И только после этого я увидел, что у его кресла четыре колеса: два больших впереди и два маленьких сзади. _И пол на террасе ровный, без порожков…_


	10. Глава 9

Еще мгновенье назад я был живым человеком, но сейчас кровь густеет в венах, как застывающий цемент. Останавливается и превращает меня в статую. Я не могу шелохнуться, не смею вздохнуть, не в состоянии даже опустить веки, отсекая от разума эти невыносимые картинки. Внутри холод, все застыло, но каким-то непостижимым образом все еще дрожит, вот-вот оборвется. Если бы у каменных фигур могли подкашиваться колени, я бы точно упал ничком, но какая-то неведомая сила впаяла меня намертво в деревянный – _ровный и без порожков_ – пол.  
  
Невыносимо медленно снова поднимаю голову к его лицу. Из одного его уха спускается вниз и уходит куда-то тонкий проводок наушника. Он еще не понял, что перед ним стою я, но какой-то шорох уже насторожил его: между бровей пролегла складка – печать сосредоточенности, и указательный палец неловко нащупал и придавил кнопку паузы на пульте. Бу вслушивается, пытаясь определить, что творится вокруг – в абсолютном мраке его реальности, где он беспомощен, как новорожденный котенок.  
  
Первая волна шока отпускает меня, оцепенение проходит, и с губ срывается придушенный вздох. Я жадно хватаю сладковатый от аромата цветов воздух, пытаясь не потонуть. Мне кажется, будто я внезапно рухнул в прорубь, провалился под лед и погружаюсь в пучину этой правды. Но это – не моя правда, не мой мир.   
  
В моем мире Бу улыбается и бежит босиком по мягкой зеленой траве. Его волосы встопорщились от ветра и образуют каштановый ореол вокруг головы.   
  
В моей вселенной он с разбегу прыгает вслед за мной в речку, смешно зажмурившись и сморщив нос, и хохочет, когда я изо всех сил брызгаю в него водой.   
  
Он нелепо танцует, подпрыгивая вокруг костра и беспорядочно размахивая руками, пока я неумело отстукиваю ритм на там-таме. Запрокидывает лицо к небу и широко раскрытыми глазами смотрит на звезды.  
  
Как же так? Я же это видел… Это было, не могло не быть…  
  
Моя чудесная реальность вдруг бледнеет, выцветает, растворяется, оказавшись миражом, и бросает меня – измученного жаждой и беспощадным жаром путника – наедине с бесконечными песками. Без ответа и без сожаления. Все, что казалось мне незыблемым, что составляло самую основу моей жизни, вдруг пошатнулось.   
  
Волной цунами на прибрежный городок – осознание. Это не шутка, не галлюцинация и не фантазия. Это – суровая действительность. В инвалидном кресле на самом деле сидит мой Бу. Мой прекрасный, душераздирающе грустный, но отчаянно жаждущий жить, бесшабашный, но как никто другой умеющий любить и дарить сказки направо и налево, мой родной мальчик.  
  
Он резко поворачивает голову на мой судорожный вздох, но его восприятие, должно быть, искажено из-за наушника, поэтому он промахивается. Если бы не очки – _если бы он мог видеть_ , – он бы смотрел куда-то за мое плечо. Наша связь оборвана, она совсем не функционирует, но я все равно понимаю, что он почувствовал меня, узнал. Его брови приподнимаются, рот слегка приоткрыт – выражение растерянности, которое почти сразу сменяется болью.   
  
На несколько секунд мы застываем так – живое, но неподвижное воплощение одного на двоих отчаяния. А потом его губы беззвучно шевелятся, складываясь в одно единственное слово. Я никогда не умел читать по губам, к тому же он делает это очень неумело и неловко, словно ни разу не видел со стороны, как должен выглядеть сей процесс, но я все равно разбираю. Он старательно выводит: «Прости».  
  
И я не могу поверить, что в такой момент он действительно просит у меня прощения. За это. За себя такого. За то, что я обречен всегда быть рядом с парализованным слепым мальчиком. За то, что мне предначертано любить именно его. За то, что я мечтал о том, чему не дано случиться. За то, что я всю свою жизнь искал призрака, которого уже нет. Как давно? Сколько лет его глаза не видели солнечного света, а ноги не ступали по земле?  
  
С чудовищным запозданием въезжаю, почему все сумасшедшие миры, в которые он приводил меня во сне, были мне так неуловимо знакомы. Он ваял их из картинок, извлеченных из моего же собственного наивно распахнутого для него подсознания. Брал мои воспоминания и причудливо переплетал их, как художник, который из всего лишь трех баночек с краской силой фантазии способен создать немыслимый шедевр. Он мешал пейзажи, как акварель, и укладывал на холст неровными мазками, меняя то, что пылилось в моей памяти, до неузнаваемости и преподнося это как новое и неизведанное. А я велся. Все свои пятнадцать лет охотно обманывался.   
  
Он ни в чем не виноват, я знаю это, но все равно чувствую себя преданным. Мне никто не обещал, что я получу все то, что уже считал своим, представляя прекрасное будущее уютными вечерами в своей постели. Никто не говорил, что замки из песка могут стоять целую вечность. Тогда почему я задыхаюсь, будто вместе с надеждами у меня отняли кислород?  
  
Я не хочу, не могу принять то, что происходит. Признать – все равно что отказаться от всего, чем я жил так долго. Мне невыносимо страшно, словно я стою на мостике над пропастью, но впереди только плотный туман, скрывающий от глаз узкую дорожку, а позади все рушится. Шагнуть в неизвестность, неопределенность и полную неуверенность или упасть во тьму вместе с моей ненадежной опорой? Я не знаю, как дальше жить.  
  
Я на шатком помосте. Балансирую на канате, один конец которого уже подожгли, – еще мгновенье - и оборвется. А тех крыльев за спиной, что он подарил мне на нашей радуге, вдруг не стало. Мне не на чем взлететь с уходящей из-под ног земли. _Мой Бу_ исчезает, а на его место в сознание потихоньку прокрадывается этот навсегда неподвижный Луи Томлинсон. Моя сказка теряет краски – прости, малыш, ты уже взрослый, и волшебная фея забыла дорогу к твоему сердцу. Твоя Герда не справилась, Кай, ты замерзнешь.   
  
Я отчаянно цепляюсь за обрывки снов, за образ голубоглазого мальчишки, озорно подмигивающего мне и поправляющего лезущую в глаза непослушную челку. Это – мой Бу, и он есть… **есть** , а не **был** … пожалуйста…  
  
И спусковым механизмом – глухие шаги. Невысокая женщина выглядывает из дома. Я не вижу ее лица, потому что все расплывается, но, судя по голосу, она удивлена присутствием незнакомца на своей террасе. Не слышу и не понимаю, что она говорит, только разворачиваюсь и бегу. Развожу руки в стороны и падаю в пропасть. Я только что сделал это – я повернулся к Луи спиной. Не могу в это поверить, но ничего не чувствую, кроме внутренней неудержимой дрожи.   
  
В голове прыгают путаные мысли: это был не он, я ошибся домом, городом и миром. Это не мог быть мой Бу.   
  
Что-то накатывает, накрывает. Никак не подберу этому ощущению названия, потому что никогда не встречался с ним прежде.   
  
Мной овладевает единственное желание – убежать. Господи, давай отмотаем пленку моей жизни обратно? Давай сделаем вид, что этого дня никогда не было? Вырежем и склеим заново, аккуратно заровняв шов – рваный шрам на теле времени? Не заставляй меня смиряться с тем, что он никогда не встанет, не посмотрит на меня и не обнимет. Почему ты так жесток?  
  
Я несусь, не чувствуя ног. Задыхаюсь и давлюсь слезами. Подхватываю с травы велосипед и на бегу запрыгиваю на него. Руль виляет, и я только чудом успеваю выровняться, вцепившись в него до побелевших костяшек. Заученным движением ступни находят педали и крутят, крутят, крутят…  
  
Ничего не вижу, зажмуриваюсь, пытаюсь дышать, но только всхлипываю снова и снова. Чувствую, что не продержусь долго. Куда-то срываюсь. Рыдаю уже в голос, но продолжаю бездумно разгоняться по неровной дороге.   
  
Этот путь ведет в никуда, потому что мой мир уже в руинах. Мне некуда бежать, негде прятаться. Мамочка, неужели мое сердце еще способно биться? Я думал, не бывает так больно.  
  
Еду вслепую, с трудом удерживая дергающийся в разные стороны руль. Даже если навстречу машина – наплевать. Я настолько выбит из реальности, что не отображаю уже ничего, даже инстинкт самосохранения оставил свой пост. Я безрассудно беспечный и до дурости неосторожный.  
  
Переднее колесо подпрыгивает, сильно виляет, и, не успев сообразить, что к чему, я уже лечу кувырком по земле, обдирая локти и колени. Утыкаюсь носом в пыльную обочину, а по затылку меня припечатывает чем-то тяжелым до темных кругов перед глазами. Распластавшись звездочкой и даже не пытаясь выбраться из-под велосипеда, я вою, глотая через раз холодный невкусный воздух.  
  
Под закрытыми веками – наше счастливое детство, которое, кажется, трагически погибло этим пасмурным утром. Я вспоминаю все и сразу.   
  
_Маленький Бу в соломенной фермерской шляпе и штанах с подтяжками на сером и таком же маленьком и угрюмом ослике, на которого я непонятно зачем заставил его забраться. Они оба не в восторге от этой идеи, но мне очень весело. У меня в руках огромный фотоаппарат, как в старых фильмах, и я примеряюсь, опускаясь на одно колено, чтобы сделать хороший кадр…  
  
Красный, как помидор, Бу – действительно красный от самой челки и до выреза футболки – читает стихи, стоя на табуретке в центре цирковой арены. Это был наш «Поэтический Вечер», который я устроил после того, как о подобном мероприятии мне поведала Джемма. Понятия не имею, почему мне хотелось услышать его любимое произведение, но я четыре дня уговаривал его выучить и прочитать мне эти шесть несчастных четверостиший…  
  
Бу сидит на краю плота и длинным дрыном отталкивается от дна неглубокой речушки, по которой мы дрейфуем, нежась под летним солнышком. Он жмурится, как кот, и намурлыкивает одну песенку за другой, а я млею от звука его мягкого голоса…_  
  
И еще, еще, еще – так много этих крохотных кусочков, из которых строилась наша идеальная вселенная, и которые разлетаются теперь осколками, но я еще успеваю напоследок погрузиться в былые уют и тепло.  
  
На мгновенье невыносимое давление на грудь отступает, давая мне шанс спихнуть с себя металлическую тяжесть и перевернуться на бок, но тут на меня лавиной обрушивается чувство вселенской несправедливости, и беспомощность наконец переключается на злость. Ярость придает сил, становится… легче.  
  
\- За что? – хрипло ору в хмурое, предгрозовое небо, поднимаясь на колени. – Почему он? Из черт знает скольких миллиардов человек, почему именно он? Почему я? Почему?..  
  
Ответом мне – далекий гром. Меня колотит, и в попытке выплеснуть все, что беспощадно разрывает мою душу на части, я бью кулаками в землю. Хватаюсь за придорожную траву и выдираю ее с корнями, обрезая ладони жесткими стеблями, но не чувствуя боли – внутри саднит и жжет куда сильнее.  
  
Уже не тружусь облекать свои вопли в слова, просто кричу до сипоты и беснуюсь. Вскакиваю на ноги и заплетающимися шагами куда-то бреду, повисаю на стволе внезапно возникшего передо мной дерева и запрокидываю лицо к безответному небу, услышав, как зашелестели по листве первые капли дождя. Сползаю на траву и укладываюсь на спину, все тем же остановившимся взглядом буравя тучи, и на лоб приземляется первая крупная и холодная капля. Заторможенным движением пытаюсь стереть ее, но только пачкаю лицо в собственной крови.  
  
Дождь, кровь и слезы – идеальное сочетание для моего состояния. Снова гремит, а я неожиданно начинаю смеяться. Истерично хохочу, пока одежда постепенно промокает насквозь. Небо словно оплакивает вместе со мной судьбу слепого и неподвижного мальчика с голубыми глазами и самой красивой в мире улыбкой. _Моего Бу_.


	11. Глава 10

Тело медленно, по крупицам теряет тепло, и меня уже не знобит вовсе. Я не раскрываю глаз, желая остаться в этой отстраненной темноте, во мнимом спокойствии, пока снаружи где-то надо мной бушует гроза. Холодные капли забирают с собой мою боль, стекая по лицу в землю, и оставляют только равнодушное оцепенение, апатию. Я всегда любил грозу…  
  
  
 _Мы с Бу сидим в уютной тесноте палатки, подсвечивая себе фонариками, и выдумываем страшилки. Я оказался не особенно в этом хорош, поэтому сдался после получаса жестоких издевательств над памятью, проведенных в попытках выскрести из своего котелка все жуткие истории, которые когда-либо слышал. Бу же – совсем другое дело. У него леденящие душу рассказы выходят так легко и естественно, словно он лично был их свидетелем, а меня мороз дерет по коже от его приглушенного почти до шепота голоса._  
  
Я вслушиваюсь в каждый шорох за тонкими и ненадежными матерчатыми стенками и вглядываюсь в шевеление зыбких, размытых теней. То там, то здесь мне мерещатся когтистые лапы и зубастые пасти, о которых он с заговорщическим видом вещает последние пятнадцать минут. Я всерьез уже начинаю подозревать, что Бу мухлюет и потихоньку создает силой своего воображения этих монстров, запуская их бродить вокруг. А может быть, это мои собственные страхи вырвались из запуганного подсознания.  
  
Тяжело сглатываю, стоически стискивая кулаки, и изо всех сил пытаюсь не вздрагивать от резких звуков снаружи, потому что мне уже одиннадцать и бояться лагерных страшилок в таком возрасте не солидно – я ведь почти взрослый мужчина. Но очередной хруст сухой ветки под чьей-то тяжелой ступней, раздавшийся в совсем уж неприличной близости от палатки, и сопроводившее его глухое ворчание заставляют меня подскочить и невольно впиться пальцами в его плечо.  
  
Бу безуспешно пытается замаскировать довольную улыбку, но его рожу перекашивает, и я обо всем догадываюсь. Он явно гордится произведенным эффектом, а на меня неотвратимо наползает обида. Я злюсь на него за то, что он выставил меня маленьким трусишкой, хотя изначально идея ночи ужастиков принадлежала именно мне. Прекрасно понимаю, что высказывать ему какие-то претензии глупо и нечестно, ибо правила были просты – придумать самую жуткую историю, на какую только способен. Кто же знал, что он в этом жанре такой мастер? Да и просить его остановиться теперь как-то стыдно – мы как раз примерно в том возрасте, когда мальчишкам нужно всеми способами утвердить свой авторитет. И потом, я же не маменькин сынок, не тряпка и не плакса… но с прискорбием вынужден признать, что мои силы на исходе.   
  
Если бы не эти отвратительные шорохи и тени, я бы, может, и смог сохранить лицо, внутренне умирая от ужаса, но сейчас у меня нет шансов, и я отчетливо понимаю, что когда он дойдет до очередного страшного места, я заору или заскулю. И испорчу весь свой образ клевого пацана. А вдруг он тогда разочаруется во мне?   
  
Пожалуй, эта перспектива напугала меня даже сильнее гипотетических монстров, подстегнув заторможенную соображалку, и в голове родилась чудесная, на мой взгляд, идея: нужно всего лишь заглушить эту возню снаружи другим шумом, и тогда меня перестанет так подбрасывать от каждого подозрительного треска. А добавить в звуковое сопровождение что-нибудь громкое, хоть тот же вой, Бу не рискнет, ибо тогда это уже нельзя будет списать на то, что мне, якобы, показалось, и станет совершенно очевидно, кто тут такой хитрый и применяет запрещенные приемчики.   
  
Несколько секунд перебираю в голове возможные варианты и останавливаюсь на дожде. А точнее, хорошем ливне. Лучше с громом и молнией, чтобы наверняка. Меня самого грозы никогда не пугали, только завораживали и дарили ощущение затаенного восторга, и я уверен, что сейчас это явление природы спасет мою задницу от позора.  
  
Ненадолго отключаюсь, отвлекаясь от истории Бу, и в красках представляю огромные, тяжелые, почти черные тучи, укрывающие звездный небосвод. Где-то вдалеке громыхает, и по натянутой крыше палатки начинают дробно постукивать частые капли. Этот мерный шум мгновенно меня успокаивает. Облегченно вздыхаю, улыбаясь, и снова фокусирую внимание на происходящем.  
  
Бу же, напротив, хмурится и теряет нить повествования. Он с подозрением и опасением оглядывается по сторонам, а потом вопросительно приподнимает брови. Я только пожимаю в ответ плечами. Он, скривившись, повторяет мой жест и на секунду прикрыв глаза вспоминает, на чем остановился.  
  
Но чем яростнее бушует непогода за пределами нашего убежища, тем хуже у него идут дела. Он начинает спотыкаться чуть ли не на каждом предложении, все чаще ерзает на своем одеяле и как-то весь съеживается, словно старается казаться меньше. Если до этого он иногда начинал активно жестикулировать в особенно напряженных местах, то теперь его руки сцеплены в замок, а пальцы сильно напряжены. Динамика его рассказа потихоньку сползает до уровня унылого болота: монстры уже не спешат ни на кого нападать, а несчастные жертвы оказываются в двух местах одновременно, отращивают себе дополнительные конечности, чтобы выполнить все заявленные по сюжету действия, и по два раза произносят одни и те же реплики по вине совершенно возмутительной невнимательности рассказчика.  
  
Какое-то время я успешно игнорирую его странности, проявляя чудеса снисходительности, но когда у него начинает заметно подрагивать голос, а физиономия сравнивается по цвету со снегом, до меня наконец доходит – мой храбрый Бу, весь такой крутой и взрослый, просто-напросто боится грозы. И словно в подтверждение этой теории он вздрагивает под очередной раскат грома и жалобно просит:  
  
\- Хаз, давай уберем эту сырость, а? – И дальше совсем тихо и пристыженно выдавливает: – Она меня… это… **нервирует**.  
  
Я очень хочу сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица и ничем не выдать тот факт, что обо всем уже догадался, дабы не ставить его в еще более неловкое положение, и даже кусаю изнутри щеку, стараясь сдержаться, но глаза сами собой широко распахиваются, а уголки губ ползут вверх. Мне проще было бы сейчас укусить себя за пятку, чем спрятать эту широченную улыбку.  
  
Бу, внимательно высматривающий ответ на моем лице, естественно, мгновенно замечает все мои ужимки и опускает голову еще ниже. Однако его выдают с потрохами алеющие сквозь прядки волос кончики ушей. Представить не могу, как ему сейчас должно быть неловко.  
  
Изо всех сил закусываю губу, но он выглядит так мило и забавно, что из меня все равно вырывается предательский смешок. И этот звук оказывается последней каплей, переполнившей чашу его самообладания: Бу судорожно вздыхает и закрывает горящее лицо ладонями.  
  
Я тут же пугаюсь, решив, что смертельно обидел его, и торопливо тараторю:  
  
\- Эй, прости, я не хотел. Это не то, что ты подумал… - Мысленно отвешиваю себе оплеуху за эту тупую шаблонную фразу, но поймать вылетевшие изо рта слова и запихнуть их обратно в глотку, увы, невозможно даже во сне. - Я просто… - мямлю, так и не придумав достойного оправдания, но тут меня снова выручает моя любимая гроза.  
  
Внушительный раскат грома раздается, кажется, прямо над нами, и мне даже на мгновенье чудится, что палатку вот-вот сметет звуковой волной. Уши закладывает напрочь, и я инстинктивно открываю шире рот. А Бу, забыв все на свете - в том числе про свои обиды и смущение, – в буквальном смысле слова налетает на меня. Впечатывается всем телом, прижимаясь как можно сильнее в поисках защиты и утешения. И только тут я ощущаю, насколько серьезна ситуация, потому что его бьет нешуточная дрожь.   
  
Повинуясь моей воле, непогода стихает за долю секунды, словно на нашу палатку опустился невидимый, но непроницаемый купол. Я обнимаю его напряженные плечи и осторожно глажу закаменевшую спину, тихо нашептывая:  
  
\- Все хорошо… Все закончилось... Больше нечего бояться... - и всякую ерунду в том же духе.  
  
Проходит почти целая минута неподвижности, прежде чем он наконец выдыхает и расслабляется, при этом ни на миллиметр не отодвигаясь от моей растерянной персоны. Мы довольно долго сидим в обнимку и слушаем звуки ночного леса, но я так и не решаюсь первым нарушить молчание. В конце концов он тяжко вздыхает и шелестит:  
  
\- Спасибо, я уже в порядке.  
  
\- Не за что, - отзываюсь так же тихо и виновато добавляю: - Прости за грозу, я не знал, что ты с ней **настолько** не дружишь.  
  
Он кивает, но по-прежнему не делает попыток отстраниться, из чего я заключаю, что, видимо, прощен, и набираюсь храбрости – или дурости – для того, чтобы задать глупый, вертящийся на языке вопрос.  
  
\- Бу, эм… а почему ты так не любишь грозы?   
  
Он тут же снова напрягается и мнется с ответом. Я чувствую, как его пальцы нервно комкают футболку у меня на спине, и шепчу, быстро чмокнув его в висок:  
  
\- Можешь не отвечать, если не хочешь, все нормально.  
  
Он поспешно мотает головой и тут же, пока не успел передумать, едва слышно признается:  
  
\- Меня пугает гром. Этот звук слишком объемный и идет сразу будто бы со всех сторон. Мне всякий раз кажется… что-крыша-сейчас-обвалится-мне-на-голову, - заканчивает скороговоркой.  
  
Для меня эта фраза звучит немного нелепо… ладно, **очень нелепо и странно** , но это же Бу - у него все не как у обычных людей. Сильнее прижимаю его к себе и объясняю, как маленькому:  
  
\- От грома ничего, в том числе и крыша никогда и никуда не сваливается.  
  
Он презрительно фыркает, умудряясь, даже находясь прижатым к моей груди, одним этим звуком выразить всю глубину своего негодования:  
  
\- Я знаю, Хаз! Просто… побаиваюсь иногда.  
  
\- Ага, **побаиваешься** , конечно, - хмыкаю ему в макушку, и он, окончательно придя в себя, возмущенно восклицает, отпихивая меня:  
  
\- Отвали, а?  
  
Но легкая ухмылка на его губах заверяет меня, что он это не всерьез. Тоже улыбаюсь и мягко произношу:  
  
\- Знаешь, когда мне бывает страшно, я начинаю считать в уме от ста в обратном порядке. Это обычно помогает.  
  
Он прищуривается, пытаясь понять, издеваюсь я над ним или действительно делюсь опытом, но потом благодарно кивает и немного смущенно бормочет:  
  
\- Я учту.   
  
  
Гроза продолжает бушевать прямо над моим окоченевшим от холода телом, а плавающий в дымке воспоминаний разум мучается идиотским вопросом: считает сейчас Луи или нет?


	12. Глава 11

Дождь стих, и только редкие капельки еще шелестят в кронах умытых деревьев, тревожа яркую зелень листвы. Воздух наполняется запахом прохладной свежести, птицы потихоньку выползают из гнезд и начинают переговариваться где-то в вышине… а я лежу, словно брошенная кукловодом марионетка, не в состоянии заставить себя даже свернуться в клубочек, чтобы сберечь остатки тепла. Мне, если честно, уже совершенно все равно. Мой мир разбился вдребезги, вселенная разлетелась на атомы. Я не представляю, что делать дальше.  
  
Из ощущения полуобморока меня вырывает до осточертения въевшийся прямо под кожу рингтон моего мобильного. Лениво думаю о том, с какой легкостью поставленная на звонок любимая песня умудряется стать такой раздражающей за считанные недели. Или я и раньше не особенно ее любил? А с будильниками бывает и того хуже…  
  
Где-то на втором куплете соображаю, что надо, наверное, ответить, и с огромным трудом сдвигаю руку в направлении кармана. Тело слушается плохо, словно не мое…   
  
_Как он живет в этой неподвижности?_   
  
…от каждой попытки заставить мышцы работать их колет миллиардом крохотных иголочек, как будто бы я отлежал себе совершенно все. Тем не менее успешно извлекаю аппарат и подношу к лицу.  
  
Мама.  
  
Не сразу попадаю по кнопке «Принять вызов», но все же мне это удается. И в ухо тут же врывается родной голос. Голос, который всегда означал немедленную помощь, защиту и решение всех моих катастроф. Голос, который делает из меня маленького и очень одинокого ребенка. Голос, который обещает «дом» и «тепло».  
  
\- Гарри, милый, как ты себя чувствуешь? Надеюсь, тебе уже лучше, - щебечет она с легким беспокойством, а у меня внутри окончательно ломается мой не прошедший проверку на прочность стержень. Я больше не желаю быть взрослым и ответственным, я хочу спрятаться под ее крылом.  
  
\- Мам, - выдыхаю едва слышно. Что-то, наверное, есть в моих интонациях такое, что мама мгновенно замолкает. Однако даже в этом молчании я слышу ее тревогу. Так умеют чувствовать только дети своих родителей и родители – детей. Голос охрипший и сорванный, и я прокашливаюсь, прежде чем продолжить. – Мам, забери меня отсюда…   
  
Чувствую, как из уголка глаза по виску соскальзывает горячая слезинка, обжигая контрастом температур кожу. Странно, я думал, что уже не способен рыдать…  
  
\- Забрать? Откуда? – Она в замешательстве. – Ты разве не дома?  
  
Опускаю веки, отгораживаясь от выглянувшего солнышка – свет режет глаза. Он – нечто чужеродное моему теперешнему душевному состоянию. Я застрял и брожу впотьмах, почти уже приспособившись к мраку.  
  
 _Он же как-то может жить в полной темноте._  
  
\- Я в Донкастере, - с трудом шевелю губами. – От железнодорожной станции направо, мимо ручья… - Чувствую, что мне не хватит сил повторить все ориентиры Бу, каждый из которых, словно напоминание о прошлой, беззаботной жизни, пронзает мое сердце. Будто проказливый шалунишка играет в дартс, засаживая дротики один за одним точно в «яблочко», все глубже и глубже. – Я пойду навстречу, - решаю.  
  
\- Гарри, что случилось? – В мамином голосе беспокойство пополам с требованием немедленно ей все объяснить. Прости, мамочка, не в этот раз.  
  
\- Просто забери меня, - шепчу совсем сломленно и срываюсь на всхлип.  
  
Теперь она пугается, но ее материнский инстинкт диктует ей немедленно успокоить свое чадо:  
  
\- Я выезжаю, милый. Все будет хорошо. - Уже не будет, мам, теперь я знаю. - Скажи мне еще раз, где ты?  
  
\- Донкастер, от станции направо, - повторяю хрипло. – Я пойду навстречу, - и сбрасываю вызов, не желая слушать эти ничего не значащие утешения. Хочу, чтобы она просто была рядом, чтобы отвезла меня домой, в мою безопасную крепость, хотя и не верю, что мне от этого станет легче.  
  
Запихиваю мобильник в карман, и он мгновенно начинает трезвонить снова. На ощупь сбрасываю, и до мамы, кажется, доходит, что я не намерен разговаривать. Даже если она не встретит меня где-нибудь у станции, я уеду на электричке. Отгораживаюсь от всех посторонних мыслей, сосредоточившись на поставленной задаче. Правильно, так в груди меньше ноет и горит.  
  
С усилием переворачиваю закоченевшее туловище на живот и подтягиваю конечности. Руки и ноги слабые, словно все кости превратились в пудинг, но я все же принимаю вертикальное положение, цепляясь за многострадальное дерево, с которым не так давно обнимался.  
  
Голова кружится, но терпимо: земля и небо не меняются местами, и ладно. Спотыкаясь, бреду обратно к дороге, с каждым шагом заставляя кровь живее бегать по венам. Мокрая одежда неприятно липнет к телу, но я решаю, что место и ситуация не располагают к стриптизу, и на мне шмотки высохнут быстрее.  
  
Велосипед представляет собой такое же жалкое зрелище, как и его владелец: переднее колесо скручено «восьмеркой», а цепь слетела и болтается, путаясь в педалях и жалобно позвякивая. Подбираю побитое транспортное средство, отстраненно радуясь, что его хотя бы можно катить, а заодно и использовать как подпорку для собственной слабой тушки.  
  
Опираюсь на руль и делаю несколько шагов на пробу. Колесо жалобно скрипит, но не отваливается – и на том спасибо. Полностью сосредотачиваюсь на движениях конечностей: правая нога, левая нога, снова правая… На пятнадцатом шаге суставы немного оттаивают и начинают поддаваться охотнее. Размеренность успокаивает, убаюкивает бьющийся в оковах отчаяния разум.  
  
Вскоре организм отогревается как раз до того состояния, когда возвращается дрожь. Это неприятно, но я смиряюсь с ней, как с неизбежным злом, только сильнее висну на руле, пытаясь расслабить судорожно сокращающиеся мышцы.  
  
Ритмичное поскрипывание в такт ходьбе вводит разум в состояние транса, и я сам не замечаю, как погружаюсь в очередное воспоминание, навеянное неотрывным наблюдением за вихляющимся колесом моего верного железного коня.  
  
  
  
 _Бу задумчиво чешет затылок, обходя по широкой дуге мою гордость – новый «взрослый» двухколесный велосипед, который пока слишком мне велик. Но я не собираюсь отказываться от него из-за такой мелочи – самыми кончиками носочков я уже почти достаю до педалей с сидения, но можно ведь ездить стоя. И что с того, что я совсем не намного тяжелее его?_  
  
Я доволен и жажду увидеть восторг и легкую зависть на его лице, но он, кажется, озадачен и не знает, как реагировать. Наконец тыкает пальцем и осторожно спрашивает:  
  
\- Это же велосипед?  
  
А вот теперь я вылупляюсь на него еще похлеще, чем он на мой велик. Примерно как доктор, на прием к которому пришел пациент с торчащим из затылка топором и пожаловался на диарею. Краем глаза заметив мою отпавшую челюсть и убежавшие под челку брови, Бу соображает, что, видимо, я ожидал от него иных слов и действий, и смущенно пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Я никогда на них не катался.  
  
Это звучит слишком виновато, будто он оправдывается за такое вопиющее невежество, и я поспешно уверяю:  
  
\- Ничего страшного. Просто… немного странно.  
  
Он снова пожимает плечами, совсем стушевавшись, и принимается ковырять землю носком кроссовка, а мне в голову приходит гениальная идея.  
  
\- Зато у тебя есть замечательный шанс это исправить, - улыбаюсь, демонстрируя весь набор своих зубов.  
  
Бу испуганно распахивает глаза и невольно отступает на несколько шажков:  
  
\- Я? – у него как раз ломается голос, и он дает петуха: восклицание выходит высоким и звонким. Прикусываю изнутри щеку, чтобы не рассмеяться, а у него вспыхивают щеки. – Хаз, я же не умею.  
  
\- Самое время учиться, - сообщаю непреклонно. И авторитетно добавляю: – Каждый мальчишка обязан уметь ездить на велосипеде. Это же лучший вид транспорта: не требует денег на бензин и не портит воздух!  
  
Он фыркает и одаривает меня скептическим взглядом.  
  
\- А ты у нас заделался защитником природы, что ли? – спрашивает ядовито, явно стремясь смутить меня в ответ, но я не поддаюсь на провокации и не позволяю ему сменить тему.  
  
\- Давай, залезай. Я тебя сейчас быстро научу.  
  
Бу тяжко вздыхает, словно я не честь ему оказываю, позволяя прокатиться на своем первом большом велосипеде, да еще и взявшись лично его обучать, а трудовую повинность назначаю – копать отсюда и до ужина, обеда не предвидится. Но тем не менее он подходит ближе и неуверенно хватается за руль.  
  
\- Одну ногу сюда, - деловито командую, подтаскивая поближе увесистый, но ровненький булыжник. - А другую на педаль.  
  
Он выше меня сантиметров на пять или семь, и поэтому ему можно будет даже ехать сидя – удовольствие, мне пока не доступное.  
  
Бу устраивается на сидении, продолжая одной ногой опираться на камушек, и намертво вцепляется в руль, уставившись на меня затравленным мученическим взглядом, вынуждающим меня думать, что я похож на маньяка, замыслившего умертвить его особенно садистским методом.  
  
\- Не дрейфь, все будет нормально, - предпринимаю попытку его подбодрить, но в голубых глазах отражается еще большая скорбь – жертва поняла, что ее смерть не будет быстрой. Мужественно игнорирую пинок со стороны совести и продолжаю инструктаж:  
  
\- Самое главное – держи равновесие.   
  
Отчаяние на его лице сменяется абсолютной безнадежностью, и он уныло интересуется:  
  
\- И как это сделать?  
  
Пару секунд пытаюсь сообразить, как бы понаглядней описать сей процесс, но понимаю, что это невозможно, поэтому, махнув рукой, выдаю:  
  
\- Это как плавать. Разберешься по ходу дела. Бери сразу хороший разгон, так будет легче.  
  
А вот теперь он смотрит на меня, как на врага народа, и я смягчаюсь и обещаю:  
  
\- Я побегу сзади и буду придерживать за багажник.  
  
Бу скептически вскидывает брови и оценивающим взглядом смеряет сначала меня, а потом всю конструкцию из себя и велосипеда. Сомнение на его физиономии сообщает мне, что и по массе, и по размерам я явно проигрываю. В ответ я зубасто скалюсь, изображая энтузиазм за нас обоих, и спрашиваю:  
  
\- Готов?  
  
У него на лбу крупными буквами написано, что ничего подобного, но меня это уже не интересует. Я хватаюсь за багажник, намереваясь подпихнуть его сзади, если этот трусишка не соизволит самостоятельно тронуться с места, и камень медленно, но верно уплывает из-под его подошвы. Бу вытягивает носочек, малодушно пытаясь задержаться на булыжнике подольше, и громко сглатывает.  
  
\- Поехали! – ору во всю мощь легких, и он, к моему удивлению, покорно жмет на педаль, начиная ее раскручивать. Я очень надеюсь, что мне показалось, и на самом деле он не зажмурился…  
  
Старт Бу берет довольно лихо и уверенно, и уже через несколько секунд я осознаю, что мои ноги не успевают за громадными колесами. Быстренько оценив, что его почти не качает, я аккуратно разжимаю пальцы и перехожу на шаг, с гордостью любуясь его прямым – словно ручку от швабры проглотил – силуэтом.  
  
Напрасно он опасался, все идет, как по маслу. Но только до того разнесчастного момента, пока он не решает обернуться и убедиться в наличии подстраховки в виде уже оставшегося далеко позади меня.   
  
\- Хаз, - раздается его радостный возглас, - у меня получа…  
  
Я еще успеваю увидеть его расширившиеся в панике глаза, когда он не обнаруживает мою наглую рожу на обещанном месте, и в следующий миг велосипед начинает вилять, как заяц, заприметивший, что здоровенный волк на цыпочках крадется за ним по пятам.   
  
По слишком кривой даже для зигзага траектории Бу вылетает за пределы дорожки и с ветерком мчится по склону в овражек, весело подпрыгивая на кочках. Должен отдать должное его храбрости – он даже не вопит, хотя у меня – стороннего наблюдателя – от его родео волосы встают дыбом. Хотя допускаю, что он просто боится разжать челюсти, чтобы не откусить себе ненароком язык от этих бешеных скачков в стиле горного козла.  
  
\- Тормози! – кричу я, задним числом осознавая, что все равно уже поздно. К тому же я не удосужился объяснить ему, как именно он должен это сделать.  
  
Подпрыгнув в последний раз, велосипед вместе с седоком скрывается в овраге, сопровождая свой путь смачным хрустом кустов, которые, как я очень надеюсь, смягчат приземление Бу. Подтверждение этому приходит буквально через мгновение в виде хриплого и недовольного:  
  
\- Я жив, если тебе интересно...  
  
Потоптавшись пару секунд на месте и разрываясь между желанием убедиться, что он в порядке, и опасением, что он сейчас выползет и наваляет мне, я все же бросаюсь к месту происшествия.  
  
Из ветвей торчит задранное ровнехонько к небу заднее колесо – велик вбуравился в кустарник, как мышкующая лиса в снег. Сам Бу, видимо, все же сумевший выпустить руль в полете, уже выбирается на четвереньках из соседних зарослей репейника, весь укрытый колючими «презентами» от принявшего его в свои объятия растения.  
  
\- Эмм… - виновато мямлю я, изучая его хмурую исцарапанную физиономию. - Первый блин комом?..  
  
Он смиренно вздыхает, скосив глаза и разглядывая застрявший в челке репей, и поразительно спокойным тоном произносит:  
  
\- Если еще раз нарушишь свое обещание, мелкий засранец, я тебя четвертую.  
  
\- Я больше так не буду, - облегченно улыбаюсь я и тут же предлагаю: - Попробуем еще раз?  
  
\- И не мечтай, - едва ли не крестится он. – Сам катайся на этом пыточном устройстве. У меня теперь вся задница в синяках.  
  
Я честно пытаюсь не расхохотаться, но это выше моих сил. К счастью, Бу не обижается и даже присоединяется ко мне…  
  
  
  
Каким бы самоуверенным он ни казался, ему всегда нужна была моя поддержка, чтобы не упасть. А я… снова напортачил, кажется.


	13. Глава 12

Потерявшись в своих мыслях и воспоминаниях и так ни разу и не оторвав взгляда от земли, я с черепашьей скоростью тащусь почти до самой станции, едва не разминувшись с не сразу признавшей меня мамой. Ее можно понять, потому что сейчас я меньше всего напоминаю ее обычно вполне аккуратного для парня-подростка сына: все еще мокрый, грязный, вымазанный кровью, с разорванными на коленях джинсами и в хлюпающих при каждом шаге кроссовках. Я же прихожу в себя, только когда слышу резкий визг тормозов.  
  
Мама, ахнув, выскакивает из автомобиля и бросается ко мне, а я внезапно чувствую, что очень-очень, просто невероятно сильно устал, будто этот путь отнял у меня последние с боем вырванные у организма силы. Уронив покореженный велосипед на обочину, делаю последний шаг и падаю в родные, ласковые руки.  
  
\- Гарри, маленький мой, что случилось? – принимается причитать мама, подхватывая меня и начиная лихорадочно ощупывать мои плечи, спину, живот и вообще все, до чего может дотянуться. – Ты… ты попал в аварию, да? Где болит, Гарри? Ты пострадал?  
  
Я только отрицательно мотаю головой и жалобно хнычу:  
  
\- Я хочу домой.  
  
В горле снова появляется комок, глаза слезятся не то от переохлаждения и начинающейся простуды, не то от нахлынувших по второму кругу эмоций. Боже, это когда-нибудь закончится?  
  
Заметив, что меня все еще знобит, а губы приобрели бледно-фиолетовый оттенок, мама оставляет попытки выяснить причину моего состояния и тащит меня к машине. Заталкивает на заднее сидение, приказным тоном велит снимать мокрую одежду и, включив печку на максимум, приносит из багажника одеяла. А после того, как я с ее помощью укутываюсь в мягкую ткань, принимается за обработку моих ссадин, совсем как в детстве осторожно дуя на пощипывающие от антисептика царапины.  
  
Пристального внимания заслуживает только глубокий порез на коленке, кровь из которого незаметно для меня успела пропитать штанину почти до самого низа. Его нежные мамины пальцы накрывают белой марлевой салфеткой, закрепив пластырем по краям.   
  
Если я и чувствую какую-то физическую боль, то она не вызывает у меня желания немедленно ее прекратить. Наоборот, она приносит облегчение, как жжение в расчесанном и залитом йодом комарином укусе снимает ненадолго зуд, от которого ты готов был уже лезть на стену. Ноющие по всему телу синяки и ссадины отвлекают от главного очага страданий – агонизирующего в груди сердца.  
  
Оставив меня, жалко всхлипывающего и шмыгающего носом, лежать в ворохе пледов, сжавшись в комочек на заднем сидении, мама отправляется за велосипедом. Не знаю, получилось ли у нее закрепить моего железного коня на держатели сзади или она по-простому засунула его в багажник, но возвращается она быстро, и вскоре наш автомобиль уже несется в сторону дома.   
  
Ее обеспокоенные глаза то и дело находят мою зареванную мордаху в зеркальце заднего вида, и пару раз я даже предпринимаю попытки взять себя в руки и успокоиться, но с треском проваливаюсь, разрыдавшись так горько, что к всхлипам добавляется еще и кашель. Однако пугать и без того взвинченную мать мне не хочется, поэтому я прикрываю глаза и принимаюсь медленно и размеренно дышать, притворяясь спящим. Это срабатывает, хоть и не сразу.  
  
Задремать по-настоящему мне страшно, но сон с успехом заменяют очередные воспоминания. Осторожно ощупывая порезы на ладонях, я мысленно переношусь в то время, которое едва могу вспомнить – на самой заре моей осознанной дружбы с Бу. Мне тогда только стукнуло пять…  
  
  
  
 _В тот раз Бу загорелся идеей построить «Дом на дереве» и, как обычно, в своей особенной манере, желал сделать это своими руками. Именно поэтому он сидел верхом на толстой ветке разлапистого граба и, закусив губу и сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, примерялся, как бы половчее ударить тяжелым молотком по шляпке и так уже погнутого гвоздя, чтобы забить его как можно ровнее и не скособочить окончательно. Я же куковал внизу, задрав голову и пытаясь разглядеть, как там идут дела._  
  
Взобраться вслед за ним я не смог, потому что Бу по неосмотрительности прибил дощечки-приступочки под свой рост, и мне эта импровизированная лестница показалась неприступной. Обнаружив сей прискорбный факт и заметив, что я опасно насупился, он тут же придумал для меня чрезвычайно важное дело: привязал к ветке веревку и спустил ее конец мне, велев подвесить корзинку и сложить в нее необходимые инструменты. Так я из обузы мгновенно превратился в незаменимую часть его плана, получив статус поставщика. Еще через некоторое время я даже наловчился подавать ему снизу длинные доски, и работа закипела и заиграла новыми красками.   
  
Если не считать того, что у меня вскоре начала затекать шея, все было превосходно: мы трудились слаженно, как четко подогнанные друг к другу детали сложного механизма. Мне даже казалось, что нам вовсе не нужно говорить вслух. Пожалуй, тогда я в первый раз ощутил, что именно его общество делает меня таким счастливым. Думаю, это был момент, когда зародилась наша связь. То есть, она была всегда, конечно, но тогда мы впервые осознанно ею воспользовались.  
  
Однако для длительной и кропотливой деятельности взрывной и нетерпеливый характер семилетнего Бу не подходил – я буквально чувствовал, как желание скорее начать игру не дает ему усидеть на месте. А потому, соорудив настил из трех широких досок, соединивших две толстые ветви, он решил, что этого нам будет пока достаточно, и гордо отрапортовал:  
  
\- Ну вот, Хаз, готово!  
  
Я прищурился, с сомнением изучая результат наших полуторачасовых усилий, и неуверенно протянул:  
  
\- Это не очень походит на домик…  
  
В моем понимании «Дом на дереве» обязательно должен был обладать стенами, люком в полу, к которому можно подвесить веревочную лесенку, и непременно красной крышей, которую будет издалека видно в зеленой листве. А в идеале еще и окнами, в которые можно высовываться и орать: «Стой, кто идет!»  
  
Бу в ответ на мою реплику тут же надул губы, оскорбленный в лучших чувствах, и неласково проворчал:  
  
\- Тогда пойди и сделай себе сам, раз такой умный! Не очень-то ты и перетрудился…  
  
Сказать, что я в ту секунду почувствовал себя преданным и брошенным – это ничего не сказать. Мы так здорово строили вместе, и теперь он прогнал меня! Крохотный мирок пятилетнего сорванца не знал еще таких разочарований, и я уже было собрался плюхнуться на попу и зареветь, но Бу каким-то чудом догадался о моих намерениях. Наверное, по моему громкому сопению, стиснутым кулачкам и скривившимся губам.  
  
Его лицо на мгновенье сделалось виноватым, и он быстро затараторил:  
  
\- Прости, Хаз, я ляпнул не подумав. Ты мне очень-очень помог. Забирайся скорее сюда!   
  
Честно говоря, я не считал, что за такие грубости можно вот так легко получить мое прощение, и будь на его месте любой другой мальчишка, я с чистой совестью проигнорировал бы его слова. Но… это же был Бу. Тогда этот простой факт объяснял все.  
  
\- Правда помог? – шмыгнув носом, переспросил я, передумав разводить сырость.  
  
\- Конечно! – уверенным тоном подтвердил он, еще и закивав для убедительности. – А иначе мне пришлось бы за каждой вещью спускаться самому. Представь, сколько времени я бы потерял!  
  
Я представил и заслуженно возгордился.   
  
\- Хорошо, тогда я лезу.  
  
Но уже первая «ступенька» охладила мой пыл. Все-таки для моего скромного ростика они располагались чересчур далеко друг от друга, и если первые четыре я кое-как преодолел, отчасти следуя его советам, а отчасти назло ехидным подначкам, то на пятой застрял намертво.  
  
Взобраться на шестую и последнюю перед сооруженной площадкой ступеньку у меня не было ни единого шанса – она маячила на уровне моего подбородка. Бу то ли поторопился, то ли поленился прибивать еще одну рейку между ними, решив, что и так допрыгнет, но мне повторить этот фокус было явно слабо.  
  
Покусав губу под моим умоляющим взглядом несколько мгновений, он улегся на живот и протянул вниз руку, скомандовав:  
  
\- Подпрыгивай и хватайся, а я тебя подтяну наверх, чтобы ты смог встать на эту доску коленями.  
  
Примериваясь, я тоже вытянул руку, обнаруживая, что, поднявшись на носочки, могу всего лишь задеть кончики его пальцев, и почувствовал, что не так уж сильно хочу залезать на это дурацкое дерево. Да, представьте себе, мне было страшно. А что если я промахнусь? Или он меня не удержит?  
  
\- Давай быстрее, Гарри, - поторопил Бу, вскидывая брови и, видимо, совершенно не понимая сути моих сомнений. Я же сделал худшее из того, что можно сделать в такой момент – посмотрел вниз.  
  
Дерево мы с ним выбрали мощное и высокое, чтобы из дома было видно все близлежащие окрестности, в результате чего сейчас меня и землю разделяли добрых два метра, которые со страху показались мне всеми четырьмя.  
  
Обняв ствол, как маму родную, я замотал головой, которая еще и предательски закружилась вдобавок. Бу закатил глаза:  
  
\- Хаз, не будь девчонкой! Прыгай и хватайся за мою руку. Клянусь, я тебя не уроню!  
  
Оказаться на только что построенной площадке мне очень хотелось. Подпрыгивать – нет. Как и выпускать из рук замечательный и надежный ствол. И даже мой излюбленный способ решения трудных проблем – плюхнуться на попу и зареветь – был невыполним. Да еще и Бу неумышленно подрывал мой боевой дух своими комментариями, типа «Ну и спускайся тогда, трус!»  
  
Когда через пару минут руки начали понемногу уставать, вариант со спуском вниз перестал казаться мне таким постыдным. Более того - о, ужас, – он начал выглядеть самым привлекательным из доступных. Но это только на первый взгляд…  
  
Стоило мне осторожно присесть и свесить вниз одну ногу, я осознал, что и обратно теперь тоже никак – не дотягиваюсь. Подтащив несправедливо короткую конечность обратно на рейку, я еще крепче вцепился в дерево… и заскулил.   
  
По моей логике, если уж ты смог куда-то взобраться, то оттуда должно быть возможно спуститься тем же путем. Оказалось, для деревьев действуют какие-то другие законы. Я в полной мере смог понять несчастных жалобно мяукающих с высоты пушистых мурок, которых снимают добрые дяденьки-пожарные.  
  
\- Бууу, - испуганно заныл я, зажмуриваясь, - вызывай пожарных…  
  
Его озадаченное молчание стало предпоследней каплей. А последней был осторожный вопрос:  
  
\- Разве у нас что-то горит?  
  
\- Я-ааа! – еще несчастней провыл я, возмущенный его тупостью, и тут подо мной что-то громко хрустнуло.  
  
Дощечка, на которой я сидел, медленно, но неумолимо поехала вниз. Я поспешно обвил руками и ногами ствол и начал сползать вслед за ней, заорав во всю глотку.  
  
Бу хватило одного взгляда на мою перекошенную от ужаса физиономию, чтобы понять, что происходит, и он заметался по площадке. Теперь втащить меня наверх было уже нереально, и оставалось только ловить снизу. Но чтобы это сделать, ему самому еще нужно было как-нибудь спуститься. А единственный путь – лесенка, которую – вот незадача – занимаю соскальзывающий я.  
  
Навернув по крохотному пятачку два круга, он бросился к свисающей веревке – нашему грузовому лифту. Дернул ее пару раз и поморщился: слишком тонкая, да еще и болтается из стороны в сторону – из пустой корзинки вышел отвратительный балласт.  
  
Однако все его колебания решил очередной мой вопль:  
  
\- Бууу, я падаю-ууу!  
  
Не мешкая больше ни секунды, он начал сползать с края настила, пытаясь ногами обвить убегающий от него канатик. И, естественно, не успел.  
  
Сначала обрушилась недобросовестно прибитая ступенька, а следом за ней и я. Ругнувшись сквозь зубы, Бу тоже заскользил вниз, последние полтора метра пролетев в свободном падении оттого, что выпустил обжигающую ладони веревку.  
  
Шлепнувшись не намного мягче, он на коленях подполз ко мне, продолжающему голосить больше от испуга, чем от боли, и торопливо осмотрел.  
  
Выяснив, что мои повреждения ограничились двумя глубокими царапинами на левой руке и подбитой гордостью, Бу прижал меня к себе и погладил по голове.  
  
\- Все обошлось, Хаз. Все уже нормально, ты в порядке…  
  
Всхлипнув еще несколько раз, я икнул и замолк, проверяя на соответствие его слова и свои ощущения. К моему огромному удивлению, действительно, почти ничего, кроме руки, не болело.  
  
\- А это? – поинтересовался я, доверчиво протягивая ему раненую конечность.  
  
\- Я могу вылечить, - не слишком уверенно предложил Бу и добавил: - Только ты должен в это поверить.  
  
Мои глаза изумленно распахнулись:  
  
\- Ты как волшебник?  
  
\- Ну, почти, - усмехнулся он, одной рукой удерживая мое запястье, а кончиками пальцев другой легонько пробегаясь по поврежденной коже. Под его касаниями края царапин мгновенно стягивались, не оставляя даже следов.  
  
\- Как ты это сделал? – пораженно выдохнул я, хлопая все еще влажными от слез ресницами.  
  
Бу снова провел по моей совершенно здоровой руке, довольно улыбаясь, и ответил:  
  
\- Мы же во сне, и они не настоящие, Хаз. Все у тебя в голове. – Он шутливо постучал костяшками пальцев по моему лбу, а потом аккуратно убрал с глаз прядку растрепавшихся кудряшек. – Просто ты думаешь, что если упадешь с дерева, то оцарапаешься, поэтому они и появляются. А я сказал твоей голове, что их нет, – пожал плечами этот поразительный человек.  
  
Конечно, я не понял ни слова, но с важным видом закивал и включил режим почемучки:  
  
\- И ты можешь так лечить что угодно?  
  
Бу на мгновенье задумался, а потом осторожно сообщил:  
  
\- Ссадины и синяки могу.  
  
\- И себя тоже? – продолжал допытываться я.  
  
\- И себя, - согласился он.  
  
Мой блуждающий взгляд тут же притянулся к здоровенной красно-фиолетовой, совсем еще свежей гематоме на его лодыжке, и я задал закономерный вопрос, тыкая в нее пальцем:  
  
\- Тогда почему не вылечишь это?  
  
\- Это, - каким-то странным тоном начал он, почти любовным жестом дотрагиваясь до наверняка болезненного места, - я хочу чувствовать. Понимаешь, я же мальчишка, а у них вечно повсюду синяки и порванные штаны, так и должно быть. Я хочу знать, что это такое.  
  
Я сосредоточенно нахмурил лоб. Мне очень хотелось понять, о чем он говорит, но я не мог себе представить, зачем кому-то хочется специально чувствовать ушибы, если от них можно с такой легкостью избавиться? Это его волшебство даже не щиплет, как мамины лекарства, которыми она всегда промывала мне ранки.  
  
Бу, кажется, догадался, что у меня возникли трудности, и грустно улыбнулся.  
  
\- Забудь. Просто я же мужчина, а шрамы украшают мужчин! – заявил он, тряхнув головой.  
  
Я несколько секунд честно обдумывал эту идею, а потом со вздохом попросил:  
  
\- Тогда ты меня тоже больше не лечи. Я же тоже мужчина.  
  
Бу заразительно рассмеялся, мерцая своими голубыми глазами, и поддразнил:  
  
\- А нюни распускать не будешь?  
  
\- Не буду! – пообещал я, вытирая нос.  
  
\- Тогда договорились, - кивнул он в ответ.  
  
  
  
Бу всегда заботился обо мне, даже когда ему самому было всего лишь семь лет. И сейчас я бы не отказался, чтобы он вылечил раны на моем сердце… если бы он мог быть рядом.   
  
Если бы он мог жить не только в моих снах.


	14. Глава 13

К тому моменту, как мы добираемся до дома, я умудряюсь с горем пополам взять себя в руки и прекратить орошать уголок пледа своими слезами, соплями и прочими биологическими жидкостями. Впервые с того момента, как я выбежал, словно ошпаренный, из очаровательного садика Томлинсонов, я могу нормально дышать. Мне не стало легче или радостнее, просто в голове немного прояснилось.   
  
Мама, поглядывая на меня, как на бочку с порохом, рядом с которой какой-то псих чиркает спичкой, открывает входную дверь, и я наконец-то оказываюсь там, где даже стенам полагается помогать. Но что-то заметного содействия от них не чувствуется.  
  
Не расставаясь со своим коконом из одеял, плюхаюсь на диванчик в гостиной и подтягиваю коленки к груди, превращаясь в компактный холмик – наружу торчит только растрепанная макушка. Меня уже не колотит, но волнами накатывающая слабость намекает, что переохлаждение непременно аукнется.  
  
Я все еще боюсь заглядывать в будущее и все еще не могу свыкнуться с прошлым, которое теперь приобрело странное горьковатое послевкусие. Каждое мое воспоминание о Бу оказалось насквозь пропитано этими незначительными, но такими важными намеками, которых я не замечал прежде. Как же хорошо было жить счастливым, ни черта не подозревающим идиотом! Но я не жалею, что новое знание невозможно просто взять и стереть, даже если именно таким был мой первый порыв.  
  
Мама, бросив на меня, наверное, тысячный по счету обеспокоенный взгляд, скрывается на кухне, начиная там чем-то брякать и шуршать. И уже несколько минут спустя возвращается с подносом, на котором стоит чашка теплого крепкого чая и пиала с медом – видимо, она тоже заметила, как надсадно я кашляю.  
  
Под ее пристальным вниманием употребляю принесенные яства, не чувствуя вкуса, но по телу разливается приятное, умиротворяющее тепло. Сведенные напряжением мышцы расслабляются, а зловредный осьминог, поселившийся в моем желудке и, судя по ощущениям, отрабатывающий там брейк-данс, наконец-то утихомиривается. Кажется, я все же рад, что не окочурился под тем деревом.   
  
Отставляю пустую кружку на журнальный столик и снова нахохливаюсь, сберегая с трудом приобретенное спокойствие. Однако у мамы другие планы. Она вздыхает и требует:  
  
\- А теперь расскажи мне, что произошло?  
  
Не уверен, что действительно хочу произносить вслух слова, которые жгут грудь и горло изнутри, но понимаю, что, наверное, мне это нужно. Многие говорят, что если с кем-нибудь поделиться, то почувствуешь облегчение, однако я не представляю, с чего начать. Как вообще сообщают подобные вещи?  
  
Мама, сама того не зная, подсказывает мне:  
  
\- Малыш, что ты делал в Донкастере? – ласково спрашивает она.  
  
Я набираю в грудь побольше воздуха, словно вместе с ним из атмосферы можно зачерпнуть так остро недостающей мне решимости, и ломким голосом начинаю:  
  
\- Я ездил к Бу, и…   
  
Легкие сдавливает, я судорожно перевожу дыхание. У меня почти аллергическая реакция, физическая непереносимость. Мое тело отвергает необходимость облекать эту страшную правду в звуки, но я все равно предпринимаю еще одну попытку:   
  
\- Мам, он…  
  
Язык прилипает к небу, губы онемевают и не подчиняются, а глаза снова застилает пелена влаги. Комната расплывается, и в этих нечетких контурах я неожиданно опять вижу его силуэт. Я, черт побери, опять вижу шрамы на бледной коже, беспомощное выражение лица, темные очки и эти ненавистные ремни, черными мазками краски перечеркивающие его грудь. Но в этот раз я позволяю себе то, что не разрешил там, на террасе: я думаю о том, как он с этим живет.  
  
Моему воображению всегда было далеко до фантазии Бу, но его хватает, чтобы представить непроницаемую тьму, в которую погружается его вселенная с каждым новым пробуждением. Утро, приносящее свет и радость всему живому, отнимает у него целый мир, оставляя только полную темноту и неподвижность. Из наших волшебных приключений он вынужден изо дня в день, как приговоренный к пожизненному заключению, возвращаться с рассветом в свою темницу, из которой _никогда_ не будет выхода.   
  
Господи, он, наверное, даже не помнит лица своих родителей! А видел ли он вообще таких любимых им сестер? _Как можно так жить, Бу?_  
  
Мне словно врезали под дых, попали в болевую точку. Я обхватываю живот руками, распахивая рот в беззвучном крике, и скрючиваюсь, утыкаясь носом в укутанные – _зеленым пледом_ – колени. Воздуха катастрофически не хватает, предметы обстановки водят вокруг меня хороводы, а из желудка поднимается к горлу горячая волна. Я сползаю на ковер, упираясь в жесткий ворс изрезанными ладонями, и меня рвет, будто только что полученное из материнских рук домашнее тепло не усвоилось моим отравленным отчаянием организмом.  
  
Чувствую, как мама ловит меня, помогая удержать равновесие, и стискиваю кулаки, захлебываясь так и не прозвучавшими словами. Зачем-то сдерживаюсь при ней, приглушая собственный скулеж закушенной до крови губой.  
  
\- Гарри, солнышко, - бормочет она, убирая от моего лица волосы и нежно поглаживая по спине, - дыши, мой хороший.  
  
Следую ее совету и между рваными вдохами почти неразличимо шепчу:  
  
\- Почему он, мама?.. За что?.. Он же ничего плохого не сделал…  
  
Наверное, мне не дано получить ответ на этот вопрос. Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь в этом ужасном мире знает причину, по которой таким прекрасным людям, как мой Бу, приходится так страдать.  
  
В моем сознании наконец-то сходятся два образа: солнечный мальчишка с озорной улыбкой и небесного цвета глазами и прикованная к инвалидному креслу тень, которая осталась здесь от этого мальчишки. Душа и физическая оболочка - Бу и Луи Томлинсон - становятся для меня единым целым, сливаются, переплетаясь и разрывая мне грудную клетку изнутри.  
  
Теперь я действительно понимаю, почему он так беззаветно любит меня. Потому что, как он и говорил, я – весь его мир, его реальность. Я – якорь, привязывающий его к той жизни, что течет мимо клетки, в которую его заперла приключившаяся трагедия. Я – окно, сквозь которое в его тьму проникает хоть немного света.  
  
Быть для кого-то настолько необходимым – чудовищная ответственность. Я не просил о ней и не знаю, смогу ли справиться с такой ролью. Мне снова страшно, но не за себя, а за Бу. Я боюсь того, что может с ним случиться, если я вдруг облажаюсь. Однако я понимаю, что не посмею отказаться, хотя он не принимал моих обещаний, оставляя иллюзию выбора, который я, на самом деле, давно уже сделал. Наверное, еще тогда, десять лет назад, сидя под деревом в его объятиях.   
  
Ощущение предрешенности и невозможности повернуть назад давит, но каким-то необъяснимым образом приносит покой. Решение принято, и я больше не мечусь в сомнениях, не колеблюсь, а трудно, через боль принимаю нашу с ним судьбу.   
  
Я ставлю жирный крест на тех глянцевых картинках будущей идеальной жизни, что навоображал за долгие годы, сминая и выкидывая их из своих мыслей. Отныне передо мной снова чистый лист, на котором я буду творить уже не детской неуверенной рукой, а твердым, сформировавшимся почерком повзрослевшего человека.   
  
Я готов пожертвовать всем, чем придется, ради него, но расставаться с мечтами непросто, и меня все еще сотрясают глухие рыдания. Стараюсь не думать о том, каково сейчас Бу, потому что мне нужно успокоить бешено подскакивающий желудок и готовое выпрыгнуть через глотку сердце, а иначе от меня ему будет мало проку.  
  
Безропотно позволяю маме отбуксировать себя в ванную, где от излишнего усердия засовываю голову под холодную струю целиком. От ледяной воды перехватывает дыхание, зато она мгновенно вытряхивает меня из затянувшейся истерики и приятно остужает воспаленную от соленых слез кожу лица. Ополаскиваю рот, вымывая гадостный, кислый привкус, и заодно жадно пью, восполняя потери жидкости в организме.  
  
Краем глаза замечаю, как мама копается в ящике с лекарствами, и уже через мгновенье у меня перед носом оказывается стаканчик с резко пахнущей смесью. Наверняка, успокоительное. Сморщившись, глотаю без лишних вопросов, пока она пушистым полотенцем ловит капли воды, стекающие с моих волос.  
  
Видимо, дозу лекарства она отмерила просто убойную, потому что по возвращении в гостиную обнаруживаю, что мне ни до чего больше нет дела. Сознание пустеет; взгляд, должно быть, становится стеклянным. Восприятие происходящего делается каким-то заторможенным, зато и переживания отодвигаются в фоновый режим, переставая рвать безжалостными когтями еще уцелевшие струны моей души. Все внимание захватывает равномерное тиканье висящих на стене часов и колыхающаяся на полу тень от занавески. Я второй раз за эти проклятые сутки выпадаю из реальности.  
  
Мама несколько раз пытается теребить меня за плечо или руку, что-то настойчиво предлагая или даже уговаривая – вроде бы, лечь поспать, - но я не нахожу в себе сил, чтобы должным образом прореагировать. В конце концов меня оставляют в покое.  
  
В виде смазанного, больше похожего на бред воспоминания на подкорке мозга остается встревоженное лицо присевшей передо мной на корточки Джеммы, приглушенный почти до шепота голос отца и быстрая речь пересказывающей ему события мамы. Много беготни, хлопанье дверей, споры.   
  
Как я оказываюсь в своей комнате не помню вообще, но прихожу в себя лежащим на знакомой кровати. За окнами темно, дверь оставлена открытой нараспашку. На прикроватном столике - стакан и графин с водой. Голову все еще слегка ведет, а веки припухшие и тяжелые. Кроме того, внизу живота разливается ноющая боль.  
  
Неловко перекатываюсь на бок и спускаю ступни на пол, попадая в тапок, к сожалению, только левой ногой. Осторожно встаю и ковыляю в сторону ванной - мой мочевой пузырь возмущен тем, что я так долго игнорировал его нужды.  
  
Избавившись от этой проблемы – и испытав удовольствие, по силе, пожалуй, сравнимое с оргазмом, - я зависаю над раковиной, не рискуя пока смотреть на свою сильно помятую физиономию в зеркало.   
  
Отвинчиваю оба крана и плескаю себе на лицо. Ладони немного щиплет, все тело нехорошо ломит, повязка на колене пропитана кровью насквозь, но мне не до этого. Я, как завороженный, наблюдаю, как стекают капли по отражающей поверхности неосторожно забрызганного зеркала, и вспоминаю…  
  
  
  
 _Прямо у самого моего уха пролетает струя, выпущенная из водного пистолета, и разбивается о мое отражение в огромном - во всю стену - зеркале, орошая меня мелкими брызгами – почти водяной пылью.  
  
\- Кончай любоваться собой, принцесса, - хмыкает из-за моей спины Бу, и я резко пригибаюсь. И не прогадываю – ровно напротив того места, где секунду назад находился мой затылок, по зеркалу теперь стекают капли прохладной воды.  
  
\- Прекрати, обстановка не располагает, разве не видишь? – притворно хмурюсь, оборачиваясь.  
  
\- А к чему, по-твоему, располагает эта обстановка? – иронично приподнимает бровь, как будто сам не понимает.  
  
Мы находимся в шикарной сауне, которую я видел на страницах какого-то сестриного журнала, и даже если мне приставят нож к горлу, я ни за что ему не признаюсь, что мечтаю, чтобы в таком месте меня лишили девственности.   
  
Две из четырех стен – зеркальные, и я бы не отказался видеть весь процесс в отражении, как бы со стороны. Две другие – прозрачные. Там же довольно просторный, неглубокий – по грудь – бассейн с горячей водой, тоже частично прозрачный: вместо дна внизу – далекий город, купающийся в вечерних огнях.   
  
Освещение здесь мягкое и ненавязчивое, оставляющее шелковый полумрак на наших телах. Особенно неотразимо в таком ракурсе выглядят его длинные ресницы, расчерчивающие тенями нежную кожу, когда он жмурится от смеха или нахально прищуривает глаза, скрывая от меня радужку глубокого синего цвета.   
  
Откуда-то из-под потолка, переливаясь ласковыми нотами, журчит легкая, романтичная музыка, смешиваясь с шелестом воды, сопровождающим каждое его движение. И Бу, словно развратное божество, со слегка влажными от пара – но не мокрыми – волосами опирается на бортик локтями и вызывающе улыбается, томно растягивая слова.  
  
Мне было бы очень душно сейчас, все тело горело бы от возбуждения… если бы не его идиотские оранжевые плавательные шорты до колена, в которые он стыдливо упаковался, едва здесь оказавшись, и такой же ядовито-оранжевый водный пулемет. Кто-нибудь, объясните мне, почему властитель моих эротических фантазий – этот невозможно не серьезный оболтус?  
  
\- Она располагает… - начинаю я медленно, с приторной слащавостью и жарким предвкушением в голосе. Таким тоном серийные маньяки в ужастиках расписывают несчастным грудастым блондинкам что, как и в какой последовательности они с ними проделают.   
  
\- …К дикому, знойному…   
  
Из его взгляда пропадает ехидца, глаза распахиваются, являя мне расширенные от недостатка света и хладнокровия зрачки.  
  
\- …Неудержимому, нетерпеливому…   
  
Бу тяжело сглатывает, облизывая раскрасневшиеся губы. В полумраке румянец на его щеках почти незаметен, но я точно знаю, он есть.   
  
\- …Жесткому, первобытному…   
  
Ненавижу эти его гребаные шорты! Голыми руками на мелкие кусочки бы разодрал. Изгадить такой горячий момент!..   
  
\- …Очень громкому…   
  
Бу задерживает дыхание, кадык на его шее снова дергается, пальцы сильнее сжимают детскую игрушку.  
  
\- …Утоплению оранжевозадых придурков! – заканчиваю довольно.   
  
Он пару раз растерянно хлопает ресницами, но я не жду ответа. Ору:   
  
\- Банзай! – и бомбочкой сигаю в воду.  
  
Он отшатывается, вжимаясь в бортик, и отворачивается, чтобы защитить лицо от разлетающихся веером брызг. Выпускает из рук пулемет и принимается обливать меня в ответ. Мы хохочем, окунаем друг друга в воду, пытаемся ущипнуть за бок или в шутку ткнуть под ребра – не больно, но щекотно.  
  
Я перехватываю его запястье, когда он в очередной раз тянется к резинке моих трусов, чтобы звонко ею щелкнуть по уже рефлекторно напрягшемуся прессу, но Бу резко дергает руку вверх, и мои пальцы бесславно соскальзывают. Он этого не ожидал, а потому не успевает пригасить силу инерции. Мне тоже не хватает времени, чтобы увернуться, и его кулак непреднамеренно прилетает мне в глаз с оглушительным шлепающим звуком.  
  
Я охаю и прижимаю обе ладони к лицу. Бу замирает с распахнутым от ужаса ртом - немая сцена, дубль первый. Приготовились, мотор!  
  
У меня под веками кружатся звездочки. Не удивлюсь, если они еще и венком порхают вокруг макушки. Глаз жутко болит и слезится. Его мокрые пальцы осторожно касаются моих рук, пытаясь их отвести.  
  
\- Хаз? Дай мне взглянуть, - тихонько и виновато просит он. – Я могу помочь…  
  
Влаги под ладошкой так много, что она каким-то мистическим образом просачивается в нос, и я шмыгаю. Бу пугается еще сильнее.  
  
\- Хаз, господи, прости меня, я нечаянно, - ноет он.  
  
Убираю руки и промаргиваюсь, позволяя ему в качестве извинений оказать мне первую помощь. Он аккуратно обхватывает мои щеки ладонями, зафиксировав голову в нужном ему положении, и внимательно изучает нанесенные мне повреждения. Мне же весь обзор застилает постепенно рассеивающаяся разноцветная пелена.  
  
Его большой палец нежно стирает скатившуюся по моей щеке каплю, и он облегченно выносит вердикт:  
  
\- Жить будешь.  
  
Я еще несколько раз моргаю, прогоняя назойливую дымку, и вдруг замираю. Его ладони все еще обнимают мое лицо, а губы так близко... Слишком близко.   
  
Они двигаются, складываются в слова – Бу говорит еще что-то. Кажется, шутит, чтобы разрядить обстановку и выплеснуть собственную тревогу, сработавшую вхолостую на этот раз, но осекается, заметив мой жадный, голодный взгляд.  
  
Непроизвольно облизывается, подаваясь назад, но я не даю разорвать дистанцию, смещаясь следом - его тенью, его отражением.  
  
\- Хаз, не надо, - тихо произносит он.   
  
Его чертовы губы говорят одно, а мед в голосе совсем другое. Он сам пожирает меня глазами, топит в черноте зрачков, не давая вздохнуть, но отступает еще на шаг, оказываясь прижатым к бортику. Зеркально повторяю его маневр и упираюсь ладонями в гладкий край по обе стороны от его тела.  
  
Его грудь часто вздымается, пальцы подрагивают на моих щеках, и я не могу больше себя контролировать, потому что чувствую, что он тоже безумно этого хочет, но зачем-то медлит. Наклоняюсь и целую, буквально набрасываюсь на его губы, яростно и неистово.   
  
Мне так нужен контакт с его кожей, с каждой его клеточкой, с его мыслями, чувствами и душой – на всех уровнях разом. Я схожу с ума, теряю ощущение реальности, забираю у него все и отдаю себя взамен. А он не возражает. Более того, он от меня не отстает, обхватывая за шею и вжимаясь – вплавляясь – в мое тело.   
  
Мы подходим друг другу как кусочки одной головоломки. Идеальней, чем паззлы в картинке. Точнее, чем часовой механизм. Кажется, мы созданы, чтобы вот так стоять в горячей воде и таять от удовольствия, искрить от возбуждения, грозя с минуты на минуту устроить короткое замыкание в цепи наших взаимоотношений, а потом – взрыв неуправляемой энергии, чистой страсти.  
  
Я чувствую, как он дрожит, и по моему позвоночнику тоже прокатывается эхо от его мурашек. Дикое желание вперемешку с невероятной нежностью – натуральный коктейль Молотова – взрывает остатки моего разума. Цитадель терпения и целомудрия пала - да я за нее и не сражался, - и я раскрепощенно стону ему в губы.  
  
Бу дергается и словно приходит в себя от этого откровенного звука. Кстати, не знал, что вообще умею такие издавать.  
  
\- Хаз, ох, подожди, - хрипло бормочет он, откидывая голову назад, а у самого подкашиваются колени.  
  
Я, не мешкая ни секунды, принимаюсь за подставленную шею, увлеченно оставляя на горячей коже влажные дорожки, которые тут же холодит моим сбитым дыханием.   
  
Хочу сделать ему хорошо. Так хорошо, чтобы он никогда не смог этого забыть. Но он уже встряхнулся и ласково, но твердо отстраняет меня, крепко поймав за плечи.  
  
\- Хаз, я люблю тебя, но… позже, - мягко произносит он.   
  
Его лицо раскраснелось, губы приобрели ярко-алый оттенок, а во взгляде та же страсть, но и что-то еще. Какое-то ненормальное стремление **позаботиться** обо мне.   
  
Ох, Бу, мне сейчас нужна забота вовсе не о моем моральном облике, а кое о чем более приземленном, но не менее существенном. Внушительном, я бы сказал, если учитывать уже достигнутые, кхм, размеры.  
  
\- А когда? – шепотом спрашиваю я, все еще целиком находясь во власти чувств и гормонов. Мысли очень неохотно собираются по закуткам рассудка и еще неохотнее выстраиваются в слова.  
  
Он вздыхает – скорее, переводит дыхание, – и отвечает уверенно:  
  
\- Когда между нами не будет преград.  
  
Понимаю его слишком буквально и опускаю взгляд вниз, на наши разделенные только двумя слоями ткани бедра. Какие еще преграды?  
  
Озадаченный, снова поднимаю голову и натыкаюсь на смешинки в его глазах. Бу давит улыбку, но она все равно непокорно расползается.  
  
\- Это была метафора, идиот, - усмехается он, неожиданно быстрым движением пальцев щелкнув меня по кончику носа.   
  
Невольно морщусь и улыбаюсь. Мозг, пробуксовывая, плавно заводится, и до меня доходит:  
  
\- Ты про эту свою тайну?  
  
Он кивает и на мгновенье грустнеет, но это проходит так же стремительно, как появилось, и я даже не уверен, не показалось ли мне.  
  
\- Подожди еще месяц, Гарри. Так будет правильней.  
  
Прикусывает губу, но тут же, тряхнув головой, разворачивается и подпрыгивает, выползая из бассейна на бортик. И смешным голосом командует:  
  
\- А теперь в холодный душ, шагом марш!  
  
Тяжко вздыхаю, но спорить не собираюсь. Его секрет – больная тема. Принуждать его к чему бы то ни было я не буду. Уговаривать бессмысленно – я чувствую его твердую решимость поступить именно так, как он мне озвучил. Он и сегодня-то поддался лишь под влиянием момента, который, увы, потерян.  
  
Выбираюсь следом за ним и направляюсь в противоположную сторону, ко второму комплекту душевых кабинок, – сейчас нам лучше принимать водные процедуры по раздельности. И слышу, как Бу кричит мне вдогонку:  
  
\- И не смей дрочить, плохой мальчишка! Я все равно узнаю. Ты кончишь только вместе со мной, понял?  
  
Закатываю глаза. Вот же паршивец! Знает, что этим комментарием только усугубил мое положение.   
  
\- С превеликим удовольствием, хоть прямо сейчас, - задорно ору в ответ, и он с притворным раздражением и вполне искренним разочарованием угрожающе шипит сквозь зубы:  
  
\- Отжиматься заставлю!  
  
Хе-хе, теперь мы квиты._  
  
  
  
Сегодня я наконец-то узнал все – наш поворотный момент настал. Значит ли это, что нет больше преград? Сможем ли мы сейчас быть счастливыми вместе? Куда мы двинемся с этого перекрестья? Какой путь выберем?   
  
У меня очень много вопросов – к нему и к себе, – и я знаю, у кого хранится ключик от сундука с ответами. Но готов ли я с ним увидеться? Теперь, когда все иначе.   
  
_А иначе ли?_


	15. Глава 14

Успокоительное, наверное, все еще не утратило до конца своего действия, потому что шестеренки в мозгу поскрипывают и крутятся с неохотой. Возвращаюсь обратно в свою комнату в состоянии легкой прострации. Мне трудно определить, сколько часов я провел в забытьи.  
  
Плюхаюсь на кровать и подтягиваю к себе электронные часы – половина третьего ночи. Да уж, не слабо меня подвесило. Откидываюсь тяжелой головой на подушку и прикрываю глаза, устало массируя виски, по которым будто стучат изнутри крохотные молоточки.  
  
И почти сразу же снова резко сажусь, вытаращившись во тьму. Выброс адреналина в кровь – _половина третьего_? Как давно он уже ждет меня?  
  
Со стоном подскакиваю на ноги и начинаю метаться из угла в угол.  
  
Что он мог подумать исходя из моей реакции? Что я испугался и не смог остаться рядом с ним? Что я убежал и уже не вернусь? Я ведь не удосужился издать ни звука: не заверил его, что все будет хорошо, не произнес слов утешения. Вообще ничего!  
  
 _Боже…_  
  
Должно быть, он ждет меня уже около пяти часов в мире наших снов.   
  
_Если, конечно, еще ждет…_   
  
Сколько времени продержится его надежда? Его вера в меня сильна, я знаю, но вот в себя… Себя он считает никому не нужным. Обузой. Проблемой.  
  
В моей груди нарастает паника. Я судорожно пытаюсь нащупать в мыслях нашу тонкую ниточку связи, но не могу. Нас словно отрубило друг от друга.   
  
Чувствую себя последним подонком. Презренным предателем, потратившим целый день на то, чтобы ныть и жалеть такого разнесчастного себя, тогда как он остался там, в этой западне, совершенно один. Наверное, напуганный и подавленный, будучи не в состоянии даже объяснить кому-нибудь, что с ним происходит.   
  
С размаху бью кулаком по косяку двери, рассекая костяшки до крови. Мне до безумия хочется покарать себя за такую преступную небрежность. Он вручил мне свою хрупкую душу, а я обошелся с ней совершенно по-свински. Но, может быть, еще не поздно все исправить?  
  
Замираю посреди комнаты, прижав ладони к почему-то пылающим щекам. Я должен уснуть, и немедленно. Но, черт побери, никогда в жизни я еще не ощущал себя настолько бодрым! От волнения сердце заходится в бешеном ритме, трудно устоять на одном месте больше десяти секунд. Хочется орать от отчаяния и беспомощности.  
  
Но я заставляю себя медленно выдохнуть и перевести нервозную энергию в полезное русло. Я обязан найти какой-то выход.  
  
 _И он есть!_   
  
Ураганом вылетаю из комнаты, едва не снеся подвернувшийся на пути стул, и быстрыми шагами – почти бегом – направляюсь к ванной на первом этаже. Включаю свет, привычным движением запираю дверь на замок – не хочу оставлять кому бы то ни было шанс помешать мне.  
  
Судорожно роюсь в аптечке и, наконец, вытаскиваю на свет божий полупустую баночку снотворных таблеток. Кручу в руках, пытаясь найти рекомендации относительно дозировки, но буквы – такие мелкие – прыгают, а пальцы слишком сильно трясутся…   
  
Быстрее! _Да быстрее, твою же мать!_ Паника мешает, накатывая волнами, но я не в состоянии с ней совладать. Я должен немедленно увидеть его, сию же секунду.  
  
Дрожь распространяется по телу, как лесной пожар – по сухой листве. Не проходит и минуты, а меня уже колотит от макушки до пяток. Баночка выскальзывает и, издевательски брякнув, укатывается в щель между стеной и корзиной для грязного белья.   
  
Хныкнув, падаю на колени, пытаясь выцарапать ее оттуда. На светлой плитке остается пятно крови от пропитавшейся повязки, прикрывающей мой порез.   
  
Время утекает, как вода сквозь пальцы. У меня отчетливое ощущение, что прямо сейчас – _вот в эту самую секунду_ – с Бу происходит что-то ужасное. Моя расшатанная психика не справляется с такой нагрузкой. Не могу различить, спровоцировано ли это предчувствие нашей духовной близостью или является жуткой галлюцинацией.  
  
Наконец, дотягиваюсь до гладкого бока беглянки, достаю ее и, уже не отвлекаясь на чтение, отвинчиваю крышку. Таблеток не так много, а потому высыпаю на ладонь их все, наплевав на доводы разума, почти неразличимые на фоне безумной свистопляски, творящейся у меня в голове.  
  
Все же я просчитался, и их набирается целая горсть, но так даже лучше – быстрее подействует. Закидываю в рот половину, включаю воду и запиваю, приложившись губами к крану. Капли бегут по подбородку, стекая на шею и впитываясь в непонятно как оказавшуюся на мне пижамную футболку.   
  
Тяжело проглатываю, кажется, оцарапав горло, но такие мелочи меня уже не волнуют. То же самое проделываю со второй порцией, заворачиваю кран и усаживаюсь на прорезиненный коврик, опираясь спиной и затылком на холодный край ванны. Закрываю глаза.  
  
Пришло время уснуть и непременно все исправить.  
  
Тяжесть и слабость накрывают внезапно, хоть я и ждал их появления. Еще несколько мгновений я способен отдавать себе отчет в происходящем, но вот приходит мимолетное ощущение падения, и я проваливаюсь в темноту.  
  
  
  
На этот раз входить в наш общий сон оказывается тяжело, словно я двигаюсь против течения, стремящегося вытолкнуть меня обратно. Но я не сдаюсь, налегая сильнее, и чувствую, как невидимый барьер лопается.  
  
Однако вокруг ничего не меняется, я по-прежнему в абсолютной тьме. Даже не вижу собственного туловища. Пытаюсь поднять руку, чтобы дотронуться до лица или помахать перед глазами, но… обнаруживаю, что не могу.   
  
Более того, я больше не чувствую ничего. То есть, какие-то ощущения, конечно, остались, но я не смог бы сказать, тепло мне или холодно. Знаю, что лежу на спине, но не чувствую, на чем. Я не способен даже определить, нахожусь ли на мягкой кровати или жестком полу. Это так странно и… пугающе.  
  
Первый шок сменяется нарастающим страхом. Пытаюсь взять себя в руки и планомерно проверить подвижность всех конечностей, но это состояние совсем не способствует хладнокровию. Я утратил даже прежде никогда меня не подводившее природное чувство времени и теперь не знаю, минута прошла или час, но мне начинает казаться, что я застрял здесь уже целую вечность назад. Пробую закричать, позвать Бу, но даже губы и язык не шевелятся. И тогда я срываюсь в панику.  
  
Откуда-то из глубины, из самого нутра организма, поднимается липкий первобытный ужас. Он настолько сильный и неконтролируемый, что мгновенно заглушает все прочие мысли и эмоции. Я совсем забываю, зачем сюда пришел. Рассудок бьется в истерике, но веки не дрогнули ни разу. _Мое тело мне больше не принадлежит._  
  
Через бессчетное количество ударов сердца откуда-то издалека доносится едва различимое равномерное пиканье, которое постепенно делается все громче, и это отвлекает мое внимание от мыслей о неминуемом сумасшествии. По этим периодичным сигналам хотя бы можно отсчитывать мгновенья – это приносит краткое облегчение.  
  
Через двадцать бипов и пять вздохов к доступным мне звукам добавляется тихий женский голос, который что-то напевает. Кажется, колыбельную. Заканчивает одну и тут же начинает другую. Потом переходит на милую детскую песенку...  
  
Я вслушиваюсь в незатейливые слова, и это приносит желанное успокоение. Медленно прихожу в себя и снова пытаюсь обдумать происходящее. И только тут до меня доходит: я оказался в самых жутких воспоминаниях Бу. В его кошмарах.  
  
Но я не успеваю среагировать на это ошеломляющее открытие – меня буквально сносит тараном дикая, совершенно невозможная боль. Она рождается везде и нигде. Я не могу найти ее источник – в агонии сгорает все. Весь я, весь мир, все мои мысли.   
  
Если бы я мог, то вопил бы до сорванного голоса, до хрипа, до крови в горле. Но мне не позволено даже такое облегчение. Я не могу свернуться калачиком, сжать кулаки, вцепиться зубами в какую-нибудь тряпку или хотя бы заплакать.  
  
Но самое ужасное то, что я не могу проснуться.  
  
Не могу позвать на помощь.   
  
Умираю сотни тысяч раз в секунду.   
  
Рассыпаюсь на атомы.   
  
Сознание корчится, но, к сожалению, не угасает – обморок был бы спасением.   
  
Каждый вздох словно последний.   
  
Я все надеюсь, что с этой волной все наконец-то закончится, но меня едва отпускает, чтобы я смог глотнуть кислорода, и топит снова.  
  
Не знаю, где я, кто я, как меня зовут.   
  
Все потеряло смысл. Остались только я и боль. Один на один. И она побеждает.  
  
Уже даже не осознаю себя как личность. Я потерялся. Восприятие обрывочно.   
  
Понятия не имею, сколько длилась эта пытка, но когда я выныриваю из океана мучений, моя память – чистый лист.   
  
Какой-то частью разума отмечаю, что, вроде бы, не должно быть так. Но альтернативного существования придумать не могу.  
  
К женскому, смутно знакомому голосу добавляется уверенный мужской. Он зовет:  
  
\- Луи? Луи, если ты меня слышишь, попытайся открыть глаза. Пожалуйста, Луи, открой глаза!  
  
Кто этот Луи? Может быть, я?  
  
Автоматически пытаюсь выполнить то, что он просит, но ничего не выходит. Женщина всхлипывает, а мужчина устало поясняет:  
  
\- Прошло еще слишком мало времени. Его энцефалограмма показывает, что он в сознании. Продолжайте с ним разговаривать. Может быть, он слышит вас, просто не может реагировать. Мы подождем еще несколько дней и будем надеяться на лучшее, хорошо, Джоанна?  
  
Женский голос соглашается и причитает:  
  
\- Луи, сынок…  
  
 _Подождите, я ведь не Луи._  
  
Выбитые приступом боли воспоминания возвращаются в голову жалкими клочками.   
  
Мою маму зовут Энн, а не Джоанна.   
  
Я Гарри.   
  
И я пришел сюда, чтобы кого-то найти. Кого-то очень важного.  
  
Я ищу мальчика с голубыми глазами и растрепанной шевелюрой.   
  
Мальчика с заразительным смехом и странным именем, которое вовсе не похоже на имя.  
  
 _Бу!_   
  
Вспомнил! Я должен добраться до моего Бу!  
  
Он – моя вторая половинка, и мы связаны. У меня всегда есть маячок, указывающий путь к нему.  
  
Мысленно вцепляюсь в нашу незримую нить. Прилагаю все усилия, чтобы по ней, как по мостику, дотянуться до его сознания. Она сначала не поддается, но когда я уже почти прихожу в отчаяние, что-то едва ощутимо меняется на другом конце, и меня выдергивает из черноты вокруг.  
  
Я вижу далекий свет. Он стремительно приближается ко мне, раздваиваясь. Такой яркий и прекрасный. Такой заманчивый и привлекательный.  
  
Он несется на меня очень-очень быстро, и буквально за мгновенье до встречи с ним я вижу – скорее угадываю – огромный темный силуэт за свечением. Я еще успеваю снова испугаться, но слишком поздно – мне уже не увернуться.  
  
От страшного удара теряю сознание. Но хуже всего то, что это происходит не сразу. Я еще успеваю почувствовать собственные раздробленные косточки. Успеваю ощутить, как обожгло лицо множеством мелких укусов. Как его заливает что-то горячее и липкое, железно-соленое на вкус. Чувствую, как холодеют руки и отнимаются ноги, и чудом уцелевшими пальчиками правой руки пытаюсь стиснуть какую-то металлическую часть уничтожившего меня монстра…  
  
  
  
На этот раз я прихожу в себя в полном комплекте и первым делом судорожно ощупываю свое тело, с облегчением убеждаясь, что оно слушается приказов разума.  
  
Прекрасно понимаю, _что именно_ я только что испытал, но стараюсь об этом не думать. Намного важнее наконец приступить уже к поискам Луи. Главная моя цель – найти его и заверить, что я люблю его и всегда буду рядом. А в том, какие еще кошмары хранятся в его голове, я успею разобраться позже.   
  
_Может быть, также встречусь с ними лицом к лицу._   
  
От этой мысли меня пробирает озноб, а на лбу выступает холодный пот. Спешу отвлечься, принимаясь озираться по сторонам.  
  
Первое, что бросается в глаза, – отсутствие цвета. Я будто бы попал в черно-белое кино: вокруг миллионы оттенков серого, но нет ни желтого, ни красного, ни синего, ни зеленого. Все тусклое и невыразительное. Формы предметов причудливо искорежены. Кое-где контуры поплыли, будто чья-то пакостливая рука брызнула на рисунок водой или художник сам в порыве самокритики попытался затереть непонравившиеся детали.  
  
Вот оно, я понял: наш выдуманный мир _стирается_. Стоило мне исчезнуть, как Бу выкинул его, точно надоевшую игрушку.  
  
Я нахожусь у подножия скалы, и внутренний компас сообщает, что мой мальчик прячется на самой вершине. А это значит, что мне придется немного попрактиковаться в скалолазании. Не уверен, что раненое и ноющее колено справится с заданием на все сто, но выбора у меня нет. Вздохнув, примериваюсь, о какой бы выступ опереться, и начинаю восхождение.   
  
Вопреки ожиданиям, дело продвигается довольно успешно и споро. Я, упрямо стиснув зубы и стараясь не смотреть вниз, сосредоточенно ползу, обливаясь потом. Оскальзываюсь всего один раз – когда до вершины остается буквально пара метров, но ухитряюсь удержаться.   
  
Последний рывок, и вот я уже выползаю на ровную площадку, распластываясь на ней звездочкой, и перевожу дух. Но долго разлеживаться мне нельзя, поэтому подхватываюсь и начинаю выискивать взглядом его фигуру.  
  
Он, как и в прошлый раз, сидит над океаном тьмы, но теперь уже не жмется, отодвигаясь от него, а спокойно свешивает во мрак ноги. Равнодушно, без малейших признаков страха протягивает руку и перебирает пальцами, играясь с угольными струйками, стремительно обволакивающими кисть до самого запястья.  
  
По сгорбленным, опущенным плечам понимаю, что он сломлен. Побежден. Потерпел сокрушительное поражение в борьбе за свое счастливое существование.  
  
Мне невыносимо это видеть, и я не собираюсь позволять ему отступать сейчас. Ни за что! Он не сдастся, пока я рядом.  
  
\- Бу! – окликаю его.  
  
Он неторопливо оборачивается и безразлично смотрит, как я бреду к нему. На самом деле, я с удовольствием бросился бы бегом, но так вымотан, что и обычный шаг кажется подвигом.  
  
\- Ты опять опоздал, - бросает он безжизненно. И добавляет: - Почему ты хромаешь?  
  
Я ожидал чего угодно: радости, злости, обиды, обвинений; думал, что, возможно, мне придется клясться и божиться, на коленях выпрашивая прощения. Но к его равнодушию был не готов.  
  
\- Я не смог раньше… - мямлю, пока разум пытается расшифровать подтекст в его вопросе. Там ведь должен быть подтекст, правда? Я же пришел к нему, проделал такой сложный путь, доказывая свою преданность, а его интересует только причина, по которой я хромаю? – Я коленку распорол, когда с велосипеда упал…  
  
\- Ты врешь, - обрывает Бу бесстрастно, – я тебя вылечил.  
  
\- Нет, - отпираюсь ошарашенно. Я в тупике, ничерта не понимаю. – Ты не мог меня вылечить, потому что это – настоящая рана...  
  
\- Неправда, она не может быть настоящей, - уверенным тоном утверждает он.  
  
\- Почему?   
  
Внимательно наблюдаю за выражением его лица, не спеша садиться рядом. Вижу только профиль, потому что стараюсь не подходить к обрыву слишком близко: эта темнота после сессии его кошмаров приводит меня в полнейший ужас.  
  
Он пожимает плечами, грустно усмехнувшись, и будто само собой разумеющееся говорит:  
  
\- Потому что _ты не настоящий_ , Хаз. – Он поднимает на меня совершенно пустой взгляд. – Ты же ушел, помнишь. И тогда _я сам тебя придумал_.


	16. Глава 15

\- _Потому что ты не настоящий, Хаз. Ты же ушел, помнишь. И тогда я сам тебя придумал_.  
  
От неожиданности пячусь назад, вытаращившись на него так, словно у него внезапно выросла вторая голова. Не понимаю. Он что, пытается убедить меня, что я – плод его воображения?  
  
\- Нет, это я, - бормочу упрямо. – Я реальный. Я пришел к тебе, потому что люблю и…  
  
\- Прекрати, - он закрывает ладонями уши и мотает головой. – Не заставляй меня в это верить! Я ждал тебя. Долго ждал, будто целую вечность. И если бы ты захотел быть рядом со мной, даже с таким, то ты непременно появился бы. Но тебя не было, и я придумал _тебя_ взамен.   
  
У меня просто отпадает челюсть. То есть он создал себе в личное пользование мою копию, потому что решил, что я сбежал и не вернусь? А теперь перепутал с ней настоящего меня? Все, я всерьез опасаюсь за состояние его рассудка. Но… я же опоздал всего на несколько часов. Когда все успело зайти так далеко?  
  
А он продолжает:  
  
\- Не подумай, я тебя не виню за то, что не остался. Не знаю, как поступил бы сам на твоем месте. Просто мне кажется, что я уже забыл, какого цвета небо… И этот мир снов ускользает. Мне слишком страшно уходить вот так, одному, туда…   
  
Бу указывает на океан мрака, который по его спущенным ногам медленно карабкается выше, добрался уже почти до самых коленок. Мне безумно хочется его оттуда оттащить, прижать к себе и уберечь от жуткой черноты, но я не представляю, как он среагирует, если я вдруг брошусь к нему, поэтому боюсь делать любые резкие движения.  
  
\- А _с тобой_ мне легче это принять. Я так детально помню твой образ, все мелочи… даже эта ямочка на щеке как настоящая.   
  
Рассматривает меня, как величайшее произведение искусства, с нежностью и восхищением, и у меня что-то екает в груди. Его монолог пропитан искренностью, он не юлит и не притворяется, не пытается казаться сильнее, чем он есть, ведь он думает, что говорит сам с собой.   
  
Я судорожно вздыхаю, и он отворачивается. Тон его голоса снова холодеет.   
  
– Пока я отдаю себе отчет в том, что _ты_ – всего лишь моя фантазия, это игра. Однако как только я поверю в собственную галлюцинацию, эта игра превратится в сумасшествие. Наверное, скоро я дойду и до этого, но еще не сейчас.  
  
Хватаю губами воздух, пытаясь собрать разбегающиеся мысли. Кажется, он бредит. Выходит, он настолько боится одиночества, что предпочитает общество придуманного меня - особый вид самообмана, - даже если знает, что это ведет… к чему? Мне страшно даже представить.   
  
Он с готовностью затер выдуманный мир, в котором живет, уделив все свое внимание без остатка только моему образу. Вылепил себе мое полное подобие, настолько совпадающее с оригиналом, что сам же и перепутал.  
  
Без твердой уверенности в том, что я совсем скоро буду рядом, без нашей связи, почти всю жизнь удерживающей его разум на плаву, он не протянул и суток. Скатился в граничащее с безумием состояние, почти перестав различать реальность и фантазии. Впал в своего рода истерику, но если я наносил себе раны телесные, то он, кажется, истязает себя ментально.  
  
Мне необходимо немедленно привести его в чувство, пока он окончательно не запутался и не спятил. Я должен доказать, что я – реальный. Но как?  
  
Безнадежно тянусь к нему по нашей связи, но совершенно ничего не чувствую. Так же, как и он, наверное, – еще одна причина, по которой он считает меня галлюцинацией.  
  
Нужна шоковая терапия. Что-то, что встряхнет его, что невозможно игнорировать. _Моя боль_. Он никогда не был способен ее терпеть. Свою – сколько угодно, но не мою.  
  
Плюхаюсь на задницу и предъявляю ему раненое колено. Он озадаченно хмурит брови, еще не догадываясь, что я намереваюсь проделать. Решительным движением срываю повязку, и выпаливаю:  
  
\- Если она не настоящая, вылечи ее. Давай, ну!  
  
Я сам уже на грани, меня трясет изнутри, поэтому все мои действия насквозь истеричные. Морщась и шипя, короткими ногтями сцарапываю тонкую, едва образовавшуюся корочку. Нажимаю пальцами на воспаленные края раны, закусив губу и зажмурившись на мгновенье, заставляя выступить яркие бусины крови. Очень надеюсь, что результат стоит моих страданий, но я столько всего испытал вовсе не для того, чтобы сейчас опустить руки.  
  
Его лицо буквально перекашивает, будто я не себя терзаю, а его. Удивительно, как остро он реагирует, с учетом того, что не верит в мою реальность. А меня несет:  
  
\- Если я – порождение твоего разума, исцели меня! Ты же здесь хозяин и Бог, лечи, чего смотришь?! – ору на него.   
  
У меня дрожат губы, и я чувствую, что еще немного, и опять ударюсь в позорные слезы. Что мне делать, если не удастся его убедить?  
  
Бу пялится на набухающие ярко-красные капли широко распахнутыми глазами. Кажется, даже слегка бледнеет. Протягивает руку и самыми подушечками пальцев задевает кровоточащий порез. Я вздрагиваю и прилагаю титанические усилия, чтобы не отдернуться.  
  
Ничего не меняется, кожа не становится целой, как по волшебству, и в его глазах я вижу изумление и лихорадочную работу мысли. Он тяжело сглатывает, подносит вымазанную моей кровью руку ближе к глазам и шепчет:  
  
\- Не понимаю…  
  
Снова тянется ко мне, но на этот раз не дотрагивается – пальцы замирают на расстоянии миллиметра от раны. Его взгляд мечется между моим коленом и лицом, безразличие рассыпается в пыль. Вижу, как сильно ему хочется поверить, что это действительно настоящий я, и как сильно он боится потом в этом разочароваться.  
  
\- Но… Хаз, ты же… не пришел… - мямлит, делая чудовищно длинные паузы. – Я же… ждал… но тебя не было…  
  
Чувствую, как на краю моего сознания что-то встрепенулось – это по нашей связи до меня доходит его легкое, пробное касание. С готовностью откликаюсь, и он ахает, наконец убедившись, что я действительно здесь и готов остаться рядом навсегда. И вместе с этим на меня шквальным порывом обрушивается его невероятное по силе облегчение, сметающее на своем пути все барьеры. Оно смешивается с моим собственным, и я всхлипываю, размазывая по щекам слезы радости.   
  
Это взрыв чистой эйфории, абсолютного счастья и такой любви, за которую жизнь отдать не жалко. Я ликую, но изо рта в полном диссонансе почему-то вырываются сплошные ругательства:  
  
\- Идиотина безмозглая! - бормочу, подползая к нему. Впрочем, он тоже не обращает на слова особенного внимания, потому что эмоции, которые я транслирую, куда важнее. А то, что плетет мой язык, - это так, нервное. Скоро пройдет. – Тупица ты, гамадрил с кашей вместо мозгов! – забираюсь к нему на колени и обвиваю ногами и руками, так крепко, будто вот-вот задушу. – Питекантроп недоразвитый! Я же… я в отключке валялся, меня успокоительным по самые гланды накачали…  
  
Утыкаюсь носом ему в плечо и слушаю прерывистое, совсем не спокойное дыхание. Он стискивает меня в объятиях, впиваясь пальцами так сильно, что не будь мы во сне – ходить мне с синяками не меньше недели, и шепчет:  
  
\- Хаз, я люблю тебя…  
  
И в эту секунду, клянусь, мне ничего больше не надо. Я – самый везучий человек на планете Земля, потому что меня любит _мой Бу_. Вы можете называть меня идеалистом или идиотом, можете не верить в мои слова, но я точно знаю, что отныне мы справимся со всем на свете. Не существует ни одной проблемы, которая была бы нам не по плечу, если мы встанем рядом, рука в руке. Он – источник моей силы, и я сотворю невозможное, чтобы сделать его хотя бы чуть-чуть счастливее.  
  
Ощущаю, что где-то в глубине души он все еще побаивается того, как сложится дальше наша жизнь в реальности. Но у меня нет никаких сомнений.  
  
\- Мы справимся, Луи, - мурлыкаю ему в ухо. Впервые на моей памяти он не вздрагивает от звуков своего настоящего имени, сорвавшегося с моих губ. – Я что-нибудь придумаю, обязательно. Мы можем развивать нашу связь, чтобы общаться мысленно не только во сне, но и наяву. Вот увидишь, у нас обязательно получится. Я смогу показывать тебе все, что вижу сам. Мы разгоним твою темноту. Я всегда буду рядом, стану твоими глазами, твоим голосом, твоими руками. Ты хочешь этого?  
  
Он кивает и утыкается лицом мне в шею. Я чувствую, как тяжело и часто вздымается его грудь. Кажется, он не в состоянии говорить от переполняющих его эмоций. Но мне это и не нужно. Я беспрепятственно читаю его сознание, впервые настолько открытое для меня. У него больше нет секретов, нечего прятать. И в нем бушует такой ураган, что Сан-Каликсто* нервно курит в сторонке.  
  
Ласково глажу его спину и плечи, зарываюсь пальцами в волосы, растворяясь в этом мгновении, где мы наконец-то рядом, мы снова одно целое. Наша связь не действовала всего двадцать четыре часа, а я, оказывается, успел так безумно по ней соскучиться.  
  
Проходит немало времени, прежде чем Бу решается отпустить меня, как будто боится, что стоит разжать руки, и я исчезну. Но нет, я здесь. Ловлю его ладонь и переплетаю наши пальцы.  
  
Мир снов вокруг снова играет всеми цветами радуги, жуткая темнота самоликвидировалась, а из-за горизонта медленно и величаво выплывает яркое летнее солнце. От света немного режет глаза, словно я от него уже отвык, но это не беда – мы вместе вспомним, что такое « _быть счастливыми_ ».  
  
Мы лежим на мягкой травке, держась за руки, и встречаем новый рассвет.   
  
Самое темное время суток, слава богу, миновало.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Великий ураган 1780 года, или другое название - Сан-Каликсто. Это тропический циклон огромной мощности, который бушевал осенью 1780 года около Карибского архипелага. Он стал самым смертоносным из всех известных ураганов.


	17. Глава 16

Я лежу, закрыв глаза, и чувствую, как кожа медленно прогревается вглубь под ласковыми лучами утреннего, еще не обжигающего, а только мягко греющего солнца. Тепло постепенно проникает внутрь и растапливает мелкие льдинки страха и беспокойства, которые мучали меня все это время. Свободную ладонь щекочут травинки, а другую – осторожные пальцы Бу. Он прикасается так нежно, будто на моей коже не тонкие, поверхностные порезы от травы, а глубокие, рваные раны, и он опасается причинить мне лишние страдания.  
  
Мы молчим, и на первый взгляд кажется, что в воздухе разлито летнее, немного сонное спокойствие. Он дышит глубоко и размеренно. Слишком ровно и аккуратно. Слишком ненатурально. И я ощущаю, насколько разбалансированы на самом деле его эмоции. Страх перед будущим, чувство вины за то, через что он невольно заставляет меня проходить, невыразимое чувство благодарности, облегчение, радость и стыд за то, что он сдался так непростительно быстро – все это закипает в нем гремучей смесью. Должно пройти немало времени, прежде чем он сумеет достигнуть хотя бы относительного умиротворения. Мне безумно хочется ему помочь, но я не уверен, что понимаю как.  
  
Наверное, он знает, что нужно сделать, лучше меня, потому что, тяжело вздохнув, объявляет:  
  
\- Я должен все тебе рассказать.  
  
Его голос звучит вполне твердо, но меня невозможно обмануть – я чувствую его состояние. Он вряд ли готов сейчас говорить обо всем, а я не готов это услышать. Уже то, что я успел увидеть сегодня, обеспечит мне не один трудный час, когда я решусь это всерьез обдумать. А потому я уклончиво предлагаю:  
  
\- Может быть, не стоит этого делать сейчас? Ты не обязан…  
  
\- Нет, я хочу, - резко выпаливает Бу, прерывая меня, и его пальцы судорожно стискиваются на долю секунды.  
  
\- Хорошо, - соглашаюсь я, хотя совсем ничего хорошего не вижу. Я опасаюсь, что эта история вызовет у меня однозначно болезненную реакцию – от одной мысли меня уже мутит. Кроме того, он может перепутать мое сочувствие с жалостью, а ведь он так не хотел, чтобы его жалели. А значит, мне придется держать себя в руках, не давать даже намеков на слабину, что очень проблематично, учитывая тот факт, что он читает мое сознание.  
  
Бу нервно облизывает губы и, глядя в небо, начинает:  
  
\- Мне было пять. О многом я знаю только из рассказов мамы, потому что не помню сам, как все случилось.  
  
Он делает дрожащий вздох, а я недоверчиво кошусь в его сторону. Не помнит? А что же тогда я видел в том коротком, но ужасающем кошмаре? В его эмоциях нет фальши, он всей душой верит в то, что говорит. Получается, его подсознание скрывает от него эти жуткие мгновенья, искалечившие ему жизнь. От живо вспомнившихся ощущений гигантского металлического монстра, ломающего хрупкое детское тело, меня пробивает холодный пот.  
  
\- Мы стояли на автобусной остановке, - ломким, высоким от напряжения голосом продолжает Бу. Мне мерещится, будто он с каждым словом глубже вгоняет в свое сердце безжалостные шипы. – Там было огромное – в человеческий рост – зеркало, и я застрял около него и корчил рожи. Ну, знаешь, дети любят такие забавы…  
  
Он издает почти истерический смешок, но снова глубоко вздыхает, заставляя себя продолжать.  
  
\- В тот день шел дождь – обычное явление в Англии, - и дорога стала мокрой. Водитель был студентом, совсем недавно получившим права. Он по неопытности совершил ошибку и потерял управление.  
  
Бу замолкает, тяжело сглатывая, а меня уже ощутимо подташнивает и слегка знобит. Я совершенно не хочу слышать о последующих событиях, но в голову приходит другая мысль: может быть, он не загоняет эти ядовитые шипы глубже, а, наоборот, вытягивает их? Это как вытаскивать занозу, как вскрывать нарыв – должно стать очень больно, прежде чем наступит улучшение. Поэтому я только стискиваю зубы, давя дурноту, и продолжаю слушать.  
  
\- Мама говорила, что я успел повернуться к автомобилю лицом. Было очень много осколков. Один вошел в шею. Чудом не задел сонную артерию. Но врачи не смогли восстановить мне голос. Глаза они сохранили, но зрение нет.  
  
Его речь становится сухой. Фразы - рваными и короткими. Перед каждой он резко хватает воздух маленькими порциями, почти всхлипами. Я боюсь открыть глаза, потому что тогда точно не смогу удержать слезы под веками.  
  
\- Она никогда не рассказывала, как это выглядело со стороны, только всегда плакала. Мое тело доставали двадцать шесть минут и едва спасли. За следующие две недели я провел на операционном столе почти сто часов. Кости собирали по кусочкам, многие органы тоже. Перелили нереальное количество крови, подключили к аппарату искусственного дыхания, несколько раз заново запускали сердце. После всего этого из повязок торчал только кончик носа и пальцы на правой руке. Я был в гипсе от шеи до пяток.  
  
Мне совсем плохо от картинок, возникающих в воображении, а пальцы Бу в моей руке трясутся. Однако он позволяет себе только короткую передышку и снова говорит осипшим, дерущим горло голосом:  
  
\- После еще десяти дней, проведенных где-то между жизнью и смертью, я очнулся. И врачи смогли понять это только по данным с энцефалограммы и изменившемуся ритму сердцебиения. Я очутился в кромешной темноте, понятия не имея, куда меня занесло.  
  
У него дрожит даже дыхание, а по моему виску все-таки скатывается тихая слезинка. Теперь я слишком точно знаю, каково ему было.  
  
\- Хаз, я даже подумал, что уже умер, - шепотом признается Бу, а меня пробирает вдоль позвоночника могильным холодом, будто я побывал на том свете вместе с ним. – Мама пела мне, и если бы не ее голос, я сошел бы с ума. Думаю, это не заняло бы много времени, ведь со мной были только тьма и боль. Тогда я не понимал, что она фантомная.  
  
Он останавливается, и я сжимаю его руку так, что сводит мышцы до самого локтя. Чувствую, как он так же вцепляется в ответ.  
  
\- Только через месяц после аварии я смог открыть один глаз. Это был первый доступный мне способ общения: моргнуть один раз, если «нет», и два, если «да». Слава богу, я быстро понял принцип, но еще не умел читать, поэтому не мог составлять слова, моргая на нужных буквах алфавита. Пятилетнему ребенку трудно сосредотачиваться на таком сложном задании, поэтому я только подтверждал, что слышу и понимаю их, сообщал о своем всегда плохом самочувствии и давал понять, что еще не превратился в овощ окончательно.  
  
Бу впервые с начала рассказа косится на меня, и я поспешно отпускаю искусанную в попытках сдержать слезы губу и расслабляю мышцы лица, пытаясь скрыть жуткую гримасу.  
  
\- Именно тогда ты впервые спас меня. Ты приносил в сон новую информацию, намного более полную, чем та, которую я мог получить в реальности, и я начал учиться. Тебе было всего три, и ты не осознавал, что строишь мир для меня, делясь увиденными картинками. Маленький, кудрявый, доверчиво впустивший меня в свои воспоминания херувимчик с немного капризным, но отходчивым характером – ты стал моим личным ангелом-хранителем. Больше того, я был тебе _нужен_. И я послушно развлекал тебя в снах, придумывал игры, пересказывал сказки, которые в изобилии читала мне мама – все, что угодно, только бы ты возвращался ко мне снова и снова. Я очень боялся, что однажды ты не появишься, и, наверное, ты не помнишь, но в первое время я отпускал тебя в реальность со слезами на глазах, потому что когда ты уходил, моя вселенная погружалась в темноту.  
  
Он слабо улыбается уголком губ, но это не признак радости, а скорее вымученный жест, призванный успокоить мою неконтролируемую трясучку.  
  
\- Так или иначе, - едва слышно продолжает Бу, - я освоил этот новый способ общения, но второй глаз присоединился к первому только еще через неделю. Я мог полноценно моргать, дышать самостоятельно и чувствовал правую кисть. Врачи не теряли надежды на дальнейшие улучшения и заставляли меня верить тоже. В следующие месяцы вернулась мимика, а еще через полгода я заново научился кивать и мотать головой. Этих нехитрых движений мне хватало, чтобы сносно сообщать о своих потребностях, и я утратил интерес к дальнейшему восстановлению. Просто в один момент я понял, что не желаю просыпаться вообще. С того дня я пассивным куском неподвижности ждал той секунды, когда снова задремлю и окажусь в прекрасном мире вместе с моим маленьким другом. Я охотно осваивал принципы и законы снов, вместо того чтобы долго и нудно раз за разом пытаться пошевелить пальчиком, который все равно ощущался окаменевшим и каким-то чужим.  
  
Бу облизывает губы и виновато признается:  
  
\- Я сдался, Гарри. И я совру, если скажу, будто не понимал, что делаю. Я осознавал, что отказываюсь от реальности, предпочитая ей сны. И даже знал, что это неправильно. Просто мне было все равно. Я все еще любил маму, но в моем сознании от нее остался только голос и теплые руки, а ты дарил мне персональный мир, где я мог быть богом, а не беспомощным калекой. Думаю, многие выбрали бы так же, как я, хотя это не оправдание. Поэтому долгие годы в моем состоянии не было никаких перемен, как бы ни бились доктора.  
  
В наступившей тишине я беззвучно глотаю слезы, вставшие комом поперек горла. Тяжелый вывод напрашивается сам собой: я невольно был причиной того, что мой Бу застрял в своей болезни, не предпринимая попыток поправиться. Конечно, в том возрасте я ничего не смог бы изменить, даже если бы знал, что происходит, но… «это не оправдание», да?  
  
\- Однажды все переменилось, - тем временем продолжает рассказывать он. – Ты был семилетним малявкой и вряд ли придавал такой смысл случайно брошенной фразе, но я застыл, словно громом пораженный, когда до меня, наконец, дошло, что на самом деле ты ждешь встречи со мной в реальности. Ты сказал, что когда мы вырастем, то будем жить в большом доме, чтобы можно было завести огромную лохматую собаку. В твоих мыслях главной идеей была собака, а в моих это « _мы_ ». Ты произнес его так легко и обыденно, словно никогда даже не сомневался, что так все и будет. Но я знал, что не смогу удовлетворить твое желание, как бы ни старался. А – ты должен понять – самым жутким моим кошмаром была невозможность тебе угодить, ведь тогда ты мог бы обидеться и уйти навсегда. По крайней мере, так мне тогда казалось. Но не только в этом все дело. Ты смотрел на меня с таким искренним восхищением, такой _верой_ в меня, что я просто не мог тебя разочаровать. Я не мог подвести единственного человека, который считал, что я способен на все, который так чисто и открыто меня любил. Не мог…  
  
Его голос срывается, и он сильно зажмуривается. Переводит дыхание и сквозь сжатое спазмами горло искаженным голосом продолжает:  
  
\- Я опять начал тренироваться. Часами бился над одним крохотным шевелением, до ломоты в висках упорно приказывая своим пальцам двигаться. Тратил на это все свое время, выматываясь полностью. Сначала я был жутко разочарован, потому что ждал немедленных результатов. Может быть, ты помнишь это время: я был раздражительным и нервным, срывался на тебе, почем зря, и ты даже стал меня избегать, дуясь или виновато заглядывая в глаза. Наверное, тебе казалось, что я сержусь за что-то именно на тебя, тогда как на самом деле я злился на самого себя. Но потом такие упражнения вошли в привычку. Я больше не возлагал больших надежд на возможное восстановление подвижности, а просто с ужасом ждал того дня, когда ты выяснишь правду про мою ущербность. Между тем, эти усилия не прошли впустую: сейчас я могу управлять четырьмя пальцами из пяти, и врачи уверяют, что возможно вернуть контроль над всей правой рукой, потому что чувствительность сохранилась до самого плеча, но…  
  
Бу запинается, и по нашей связи я ощущаю, что он подошел к самому пределу своего самообладания. Вот-вот наступит неминуемая реакция на то, что, вывалив всю информацию о тех событиях, он заново пережил их. Он едва держится, а в его голове воспоминания кружат каруселью, проигрывая снова и снова тяжелые переживания.  
  
\- Это же хорошо, Бу, - пытаюсь я поддержать его, дать хотя бы крохотную опору, за которую можно притормозить, прежде чем он сорвется.  
  
\- Ты не понимаешь, - сквозь зубы выдавливает он. – Это никогда не станет легче, потому что на эти несчастных четыре пальца ушло восемь лет. Гарри, _восемь лет_!  
  
Это он не понимает. Не понимает, что это вовсе не страшно, что я готов возиться с ним хоть до самой смерти, и наплевать, будет ли этот прогресс вообще. Мне не нужен идеальный он. Мне нужен он любой. Лучше всего счастливый и спокойный. Сильный, но хрупкий, неподвижный, но _мой_. Тот самый Бу, вместе с которым я взрослел, с которым делился успехами и провалами, печалями и радостями, которого я полюбил раз и навсегда. Мне нужен просто он.  
  
А его трясет, разрывает изнутри, и попытки подавить истерику делают только хуже. Ему нужно избавиться от шипов, а раны я уж как-нибудь потом залечу.  
  
Переворачиваюсь и нависаю над ним, пока Бу, зажмурившись, до крови прокусывает побелевшую губу и, кажется, даже не дышит.  
  
\- Не держи в себе, - ласково шепчу ему в ухо. – Плачь, родной мой, можно плакать. Выплесни это. Сильным тоже можно плакать. Обещаю, потом станет легче…  
  
И он сдается на милость моим тихим, вкрадчивым словам. Всхлипывает и заходится беззвучными истеричными рыданиями. Его колотит подо мной, а я прижимаю его к земле, закрывая своим телом от всего мира, и оставляю легкие поцелуи на его лбу и шее, глажу по волосам и бормочу какие-то глупости.  
  
Я почти вижу, как ядовитые страхи, так долго отравляющие его душу, покидают его вместе с солеными слезами, и делюсь с ним своим теплом, отправляя по нашей связующей нити всю мою любовь до капли. Пытаюсь объяснить, что меня не пугают трудности и никакая болезнь не заставит от него отвернуться. Я верю в « _нас_ » точно так же, как верил тогда, когда говорил про лохматую собаку. И всегда буду верить, ведь без него мне никак не прожить. Он – часть моей души, неотъемлемая и неотделимая.  
  
На этот раз он принимает мои неоформленные в слова обещания, с облегчением цепляется за них, позволяя себе тоже поверить. И эта вера приносит ему тот самый покой, которого он так долго и отчаянно желал. Его дыхание выравнивается, и я сползаю и пристраиваюсь у него под боком.  
  
Я чувствую, что он опустошен, но в хорошем смысле – словно тяжесть прошлых сомнений и страхов пропала, оставляя после себя непривычную легкость. Однако, что странно, мне самому лучше не становится: меня по-прежнему мутит, а мышцы налились нехорошей слабостью. Возможно, причина заключается в излишней нервозности последних часов, а этот рассказ Бу вымотал меня окончательно. Не хочу тревожить его лишний раз, поэтому старательно игнорирую недомогание, стараясь ничем не показывать общей паршивости самочувствия.  
  
Он шмыгает носом и тихо произносит:  
  
\- Спасибо, Хаз. За все. – И невпопад добавляет: - Покажи мне, какой я в реальности?  
  
Тон его голоса почти безразличный, но я ощущаю, что этот вопрос – еще один его камень преткновения, еще одна рана, которая все время ноет. И я не думаю, что мне стоит выполнять эту просьбу. Его эта тема сильно беспокоит, и он будто бы нарочно желает испортить момент, доказывая себе, что все плохо, и не давая возможности перевести дух. Мне действительно не важно, как выглядит его тело в настоящем мире, но ему это не кажется пустяком.  
  
\- Зачем ты просишь об этом? – спрашиваю напрямую. Он знает, что в этих словах скрывается другой вопрос: «Зачем ты продолжаешь себя мучить, если я уже много раз говорил, что мои чувства не стали слабее?»  
  
\- Мне нужно знать, каким ты теперь меня видишь, - отвечает Бу. И это значит: «Я не верю, что в твоем отношении ко мне ничего не изменилось».  
  
Он прав, изменилось многое, но не в том направлении, в каком он предполагает. Я не считаю его жалким или слабым. Наоборот, я восхищен силой его духа и стойкостью, с которой он проходил выпавшие на его долю испытания. Теперь я люблю его еще сильнее, потому что между нами нет тайн и недомолвок. Пусть наша дальнейшая жизнь не будет похожа на то счастливое будущее, которое я навоображал, зато я смогу всегда быть рядом с ним и делать для него нечто действительно значимое.  
  
Я молча раскрываю перед Бу свое сознание, предлагая ему самому взглянуть, каким я вижу его сейчас. Он с опаской принимает приглашение, а вот я совершенно не боюсь. Я знаю, какой образ предстанет перед ним: я по-прежнему вижу его тем самым непоседливым мальчишкой с растрепанной челкой, яркими глазами и лукавой улыбкой. Тем самым, с которым я всю жизнь делил сны. Оболочка не существенна, если можно разглядеть душу.  
  
Он улыбается сначала несмело, а потом начинает сиять, как начищенный чайник, и я не могу не ответить улыбкой, даже несмотря на все ухудшающееся самочувствие.  
  
Бу, видимо, тоже замечает эту быстро мелькнувшую мысль в моем открытом сознании и тут же нахмуривается.  
  
\- Тебе нехорошо?  
  
Я хочу сказать, что все нормально, но обнаруживаю, что слабость не позволяет мне этого сделать. Не только руки и ноги, но даже мои мысли стали абсолютно неподъемными, а время словно замедлилось.  
  
Не получив ответа, Бу начинает тревожиться уже не на шутку и резко садится, склоняясь надо мной.  
  
\- Хаз? Что с тобой?  
  
Мотнув головой, тоже пытаюсь приподняться на локтях, но тут же падаю обратно. Тело плохо слушается, а разум тонет в вязком мареве, которое съедает обрывки доносящихся до меня звуков вместе со смыслом слов. Картинка перед глазами куда-то плывет, и у меня появляется странное ощущение падения.  
  
Бу встряхивает меня за плечи и с паническими нотками в голосе требует:  
  
\- Что с тобой, Гарри? Почему ты теряешь сознание?  
  
А ведь точно, именно это со мной и происходит. Из сна я потихоньку проваливаюсь глубже. Туда, куда он не сможет за мной последовать.  
  
\- Гарри, что с тобой случилось в реальности сегодня? Отвечай мне!  
  
Он тяжело дышит, заметно побледнев, и я делаю над собой усилие, заставляя шевелиться извилины в голове. Что со мной сегодня случилось? Много чего. Иной раз такого количества событий и за месяц не наберется. Почему я теряю сознание? Может быть, сказывается переохлаждение? Или… Вспомнил!  
  
Разлепляю сухие губы и едва слышным шепотом выдыхаю:  
  
\- Таблетки. Не рассчитал…  
  
\- Что? Какие таблетки? – теряется Бу.  
  
\- Снотворное, - из последних сил отвечаю я, снова куда-то улетая. – Нужно было увидеть тебя…  
  
Его почти серые от беспокойства глаза расширяются, когда до него доходит смысл моих слов, и он со смесью злости и страха выпаливает:  
  
\- Идиот!  
  
И отвешивает мне звонкую оплеуху.  
  
\- Очнись немедленно и слушай меня! Гарри! – кричит он, судорожно стискивая мои плечи.  
  
Я снова каким-то чудом умудряюсь поймать в фокус его теперь уже откровенно побелевшее от ужаса лицо.  
  
\- Ты должен проснуться, понимаешь? Должен промыть желудок…  
  
Мои глаза снова предпринимают попытку закатиться, а сознание – малодушно слинять в темноту, но Бу быстро возвращает меня обратно новой пощечиной.  
  
\- Ты сейчас откроешь глаза, доползешь до воды и будешь пить. Много пить, слышишь меня? Гарри!  
  
Он встряхивает меня так, что клацают зубы, и я заторможено киваю, показывая, что отобразил поставленную задачу.  
  
\- А теперь проснись, Хаз, - приказывает он. – Ты должен проснуться. Прямо сейчас, давай! Ты обязан это сделать. Не смей меня оставлять…  
  
Его голос начинает дрожать на последнем предложении, и я, наконец, проникаюсь серьезностью ситуации. До меня запоздало доходит, что, траванувшись снотворным, я могу вот так вот тихо и незаметно отойти в мир иной прямо из сна. Эта перспектива меня вовсе не радует. Но сильнее всего в голове бьется мысль, что я не имею никакого права бросать Бу, а поэтому изо всех сил устремляюсь к реальности. И последнее, что вижу, перед тем как открыть глаза, - новые слезы на щеках моего любимого мальчика.  
  
Меня тошнит и придавливает бетонной плитой к кафельному полу. Дверь сотрясается от ударов, а воздух – от криков снаружи. Я протягиваю руку и цепляюсь за бортик ванной. Неустойчивый взгляд ловит в мельтешении ручку водопроводного крана. Повернуть и пить, пока не польется из ушей.  
  
Наполняю холодной водой желудок до тех пор, пока его содержимое не устремляется обратно. Перегибаюсь через край ванны, наваливаясь на него животом, и второй раз за сутки меня рвет.  
  
Почти сразу же раздается треск – это замок проиграл настойчивому отцу. В небольшом помещении откуда-то берутся люди. Вроде бы даже со знакомыми лицами. Но я уже не могу на этом сосредоточиться.  
  
Кто-то призывает немедленно звонить в «скорую», и мне в этой круговерти мерещится сестра с пустой баночкой в руках. Отцовские руки снова подтягивают меня к воде и, кажется, от меня требуется еще раз пить. Но я уже не могу – теряю сознание. Только напоследок еще успеваю поймать мамину ладонь и пробормотать:  
  
\- Позвони Луи Томлинсону… в Донкастер… Скажи, что я в порядке…


	18. Эпилог

Я прихожу в себя на не слишком удобной койке в безликой больничной палате. Во рту – филиал пустыни Сахара, к ногам и рукам будто прикованы десятикилограммовые гири. С внутренней стороны к сгибу локтя ведет полупрозрачная трубочка капельницы. Видимо, мое тело не пышет здоровьем, а состояние оставляет желать лучшего. Но если сосредоточиться на положительных моментах – я очнулся и вполне жив.  
  
В некотором отдалении на пластиковом стуле сидит мама, уткнувшись в какую-то книжку. На ее лице нет ни мокрых дорожек, ни темных кругов под глазами. Она выглядит разве что немного усталой, из чего я заключаю, что немедленная кончина мне не грозит.  
  
Облизываю пересохшие губы, но это не приносит желаемого эффекта – язык тоже сухой и шершавый, как наждачка. Мне бы водички, хотя бы глоточек.  
  
Пытаюсь откашляться, чтобы прочистить горло, однако голос все равно хрипит:  
  
\- Мам…  
  
Она оборачивается и улыбается мне уголком губ, заложив страничку фантиком от конфеты и не глядя засовывает книжку в сумку, небрежно сброшенную у ножки стула.  
  
\- Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь, малыш? – вполголоса интересуется она.  
  
\- Сносно, - сиплю я, - только пить очень хочу.  
  
Мама поднимается и, прихватив с прикроватного столика стакан с соломинкой, пересаживается на край моей койки, помогая моим неуверенным пальцам поднести живительную влагу ко рту.  
  
Я жадно набрасываюсь на воду, делая огромные глотки, но уже после третьего желудок протестующе скручивает, и я мгновенно выпускаю трубочку изо рта и делаю глубокий вздох, чтобы усмирить недовольный организм. Зато ко мне возвращается нормальный голос, и я спрашиваю:  
  
\- Все очень плохо?  
  
Мама качает головой:  
  
\- Ты успел сам избавиться от большей части таблеток, так что нет. У тебя обезвоживание и воспаление легких, которое еще, может быть, удастся вылечить в самом начале.  
  
Откидываюсь на подушки и несколько секунд изучаю потолок, обдумывая полученную информацию. Выходит, я довольно легко отделался от последствий собственной глупости. А благодарить за это нужно Бу. Фактически, он спас меня, вынудив проснуться. Как он там? Надеюсь, я не сильно его напугал. Перед глазами встает образ его бледного лица, и я тут же начинаю нервничать. То, что я живой, он, конечно, чувствует, но вот насколько болен – вряд ли.  
  
\- Мам, ты позвонила в Донкастер? – выпаливаю я, неуклюже пытаясь сесть. Слабость оказалась не такой ужасной, как мне подумалось сначала. Зато при изменении положения с горизонтального на вертикальное комната покачнулась, из чего я заключил, что у меня, наверное, жар.  
  
\- Да, - кивает мама, поддерживая меня за плечи и помогая опереться на подушки. – Только вот Джоанна Томлинсон понятия не имела, кто такой Гарри Стайлс. Пришлось мне объяснять, что ты – предназначенный ее сыну. Она была немного… шокирована.  
  
У меня почему-то вспыхивают от смущения щеки, хотя мнение матери Бу меня сейчас как-то не особенно волнует. В некоторых, прямо скажем, не частых случаях родственные души оказываются заключены в телах одного пола и, поскольку так было им суждено, обычно не подвергаются осуждению и насмешкам. Но случаются и исключения…  
  
\- Она передала Луи, что я в порядке? – продолжаю допытываться я.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Мама одаривает меня грустной улыбкой, мнется несколько секунд, а потом признается:  
  
\- Она рассказала мне об… особенном состоянии Луи.  
  
Мне тут же нестерпимо хочется стать маленьким и незаметным или – еще лучше – провалиться под землю, дабы избежать ее пристального взгляда. Не сказал бы, что сейчас мнение даже моей собственной мамы смогло бы сильно повлиять на мое уже принятое решение, но все же я нуждаюсь в ее одобрении и поддержке. Она должна понимать, что отказаться от любимого человека – от своей второй половинки – невозможно, хотя ни одна мать не пожелает своему ребенку всю жизнь быть сиделкой при парализованном, слепом и немом инвалиде. Только для меня Бу никогда не будет беспомощным калекой, ведь я способен увидеть то, что скрывается в его голове, в его сознании. Способен увидеть его таким, каким не увидит больше никто.  
  
Опустив голову и затаив дыхание, я жду ее вердикта, а мама тяжело вздыхает и мягко говорит:  
  
\- Мне очень жаль, Гарри. Если я могу вам чем-то помочь…   
  
Я закусываю губу и сглатываю вставший в горле комок.  
  
\- Спасибо, - шепчу едва слышно, и мама ласково меня обнимает.  
  
Тепло ее рук – именно то, что мне сейчас необходимо. Опускаю подбородок на ее плечо и чуть поворачиваю голову, чтобы уткнуться носом ей в волосы и вдохнуть родной запах. Я сильно повзрослел за последние сутки, но рядом с мамой навсегда останусь маленьким мальчиком. Наверное, мы никогда не перестаем быть чьими-то детьми. И неважно, сколько лет нам исполнилось и какие решения мы принимаем.  
  
\- Ты можешь помочь, мам, - бормочу ей на ухо. – Отвези меня к Бу, хотя бы на пару часиков. Мне очень нужно его увидеть.  
  
Отстраняюсь от нее и заглядываю ей в глаза. Она сомневается.  
  
\- Не знаю, Гарри. Ты ведь нездоров. Может быть, отложишь это…  
  
\- Нет, не могу. Я должен увидеть его, это важно, - упрямо настаиваю я.  
  
Я не знаю, зачем мне нужно повидаться с Бу прямо сейчас, просто чувствую, что он там места себе не находит. В реальности наша связь работает намного хуже, чем во сне, и передаваемые по ней обрывки мыслей и эмоций очень расплывчатые и неясные. Я могу уловить только смутные идеи, общую направленность. Луи встревожен и заметно нервничает. Он снова в своей темноте, а меня нет рядом.  
  
Мама всматривается в решительное выражение моего лица и понимает, что если не согласится сделать по-моему, то я непременно попытаюсь сбежать из больницы. Вздыхает и сдается:  
  
\- Ладно, я поговорю с докторами. Может быть, они позволят нам уехать на несколько часов, если я пообещаю вернуть тебя к вечеру.  
  
Вспоминаю еще кое о чем и быстро ловлю мамину руку, бросая взгляд на ее аккуратные дамские наручные часики. Сейчас всего одиннадцать утра. Я провалялся в отключке не больше шести часов.  
  
Мама чмокает меня в щеку и встает с кровати.  
  
\- Будь умницей и лежи спокойно, - строгим тоном велит она. – Я скоро вернусь.  
  
И выходит за дверь, подхватив сумочку по пути.  
  
Я устраиваюсь удобнее на подушках, прикрываю глаза и пытаюсь мысленно дотянуться до Бу. Однако это оказывается сложнее, чем я думал. Его сознание очень далеко и никакого контакта не получается, только в висках начинает пульсировать легкая боль.  
  
Разглядываю сначала свои заклеенные пластырем ладони и локти, потом перебинтованную коленку. Это приключение стоило мне немало крови в самом прямом смысле. Тянусь к столику и снова беру в руки стакан с водой. Пью не торопясь, мелкими глотками, ощущая, как с каждой каплей ко мне возвращаются силы.  
  
Когда в палату входит мама, я уже оценивающе кошусь на графин, прикидывая, согласится ли мой желудок еще на одну порцию. Она улыбается и протягивает мне марлевую маску.  
  
\- Надевай. А то, не дай бог, еще какую-нибудь заразу подцепишь с таким ослабленным иммунитетом.  
  
Я с недоумением изучаю предложенный объект, но тут вслед за мамой появляется медсестра со шприцем. Она сноровисто вводит что-то в разъем на моей капельнице, а потом выдает мне таблетки.  
  
\- Вот, выпей это. Если почувствуешь себя плохо или начнет подниматься температура, немедленно возвращайтесь обратно. Не знаю, какие там у вас «очень важные дела», но этой прогулкой ты можешь серьезно себе навредить.  
  
Я ошалело киваю, не веря своим ушам, и проглатываю лекарство, почти не замечая, что оно горчит на языке. Медсестра тем временем вытаскивает иглу из моей вены, продолжая инструктаж:  
  
\- Не допускайте никаких сквозняков и давайте ему больше пить. Никаких физических нагрузок, даже быстрой ходьбы – ни к чему устраивать лишнюю нагрузку на сердце. Пусть не снимает маску. Вы от него заразиться не сможете, зато он легко может подхватить еще какое-нибудь заболевание сейчас. Если не успеете вернуться, то через три часа он должен будет выпить вот эти таблетки. И вот эту, если жар к тому времени не спадет до конца. Постарайтесь к пяти быть здесь…  
  
Мама внимательно слушает, время от времени кивая, и передает мне мою повседневную одежду, укомплектованную теплым свитером и шарфом.  
  
\- Позови меня, когда оденешься, - произносит она и выходит из палаты в сопровождении медсестры.  
  
Откидываю одеяло и спускаю ноги на пол. Я пока не чувствую в себе достаточной уверенности, чтобы встать, поэтому натягиваю джинсы только до колена. Потом аккуратно поднимаюсь, придерживаясь за стенку, и ищу устойчивое положение. Обстановка вокруг постепенно перестает качаться, и я успешно завершаю процесс облачения. Откашливаюсь и зову:  
  
\- Мам!  
  
Она тут же заглядывает в палату, словно караулила под дверью. Наверное, правда, караулила. Мама подходит ко мне и на всякий случай кладет ладонь на мою спину, направляя и готовясь в случае чего придержать, если меня вдруг поведет в сторону. Я цепляю на лицо марлевую маску, и мы осторожным шагом покидаем больницу, спустившись до подземной парковки на лифте.  
  
Уже в машине она оборачивается ко мне и неожиданно спрашивает:  
  
\- Гарри, скажи мне честно, ты нечаянно ошибся с дозировкой таблеток или намеренно?  
  
Я растерянно хлопаю глазами, встречаясь с ее серьезным взглядом. Мне очень неловко, будто она сканирует меня и видит насквозь, хотя скрывать мне, вроде бы, нечего.  
  
\- Я случайно, - мямлю смущенно и отворачиваюсь к окну.   
  
Кажется, она верит, и двигатель наконец-то начинает урчать не вхолостую. Мы выруливаем с парковки, и я щелкаю кнопкой, заполняя салон ненавязчивой музыкой. Мама успокаивается, и дальше мы едем в уютной атмосфере, которая почти убаюкивает. Я даже немного задремываю, продолжая мысленно тянуться к Бу, но в мимолетном сне так его и не вижу.  
  
Когда я, зевая, открываю глаза, мы уже тормозим у знакомых ворот дома Томлинсонов. Вспоминаю, что не сообщал матери, куда нужно ехать, а значит, ей об этом рассказала миссис Томлинсон. Она же выходит нас встречать после требовательного гудка.  
  
Мама Луи вежливо улыбается. Немного отстраненно, как всем малознакомым людям, но приветливо. Я кашляю, и со стороны водительского сидения на меня устремляется подозрительный взгляд моей собственной родительницы, поэтому усилием воли заставляю себя проигнорировать свербящее ощущение в груди и выхожу из машины.   
  
После положенных приветствий я сразу спрашиваю, где Луи, и миссис Томлинсон сначала едва заметно напрягается, словно готовится немедленно броситься его защищать, но потом видит мольбу в моих глазах и кивает на террасу.  
  
Я благодарю и неустойчивой, хромающей походкой ковыляю в указанном направлении. Моя мама делает попытку последовать за мной, но я останавливаю ее жестом. Это наш с Бу момент. Слишком личный и особенный, чтобы позволить присутствовать при нем кому-то еще.  
  
Он все так же, как и в прошлый раз, сидит, пристегнутый к своему креслу, с зеленым пледом на коленях. Но теперь он явно ждет меня, потому что мгновенно поворачивает голову на звук шагов. У него нет наушников, как тогда, зато половину лица опять закрывают большие темные очки.   
  
Подхожу ближе и мягко произношу:  
  
\- Привет, Бу.  
  
Он слегка прикусывает губу и медленно кивает. Мне еще предстоит привыкнуть к такому одностороннему общению и прекратить замирать в ожидании его звонкого голоса.  
  
Еще пять минут назад я был уверен, что совершенно спокоен, но теперь у меня мелко трясутся руки и подкашиваются ноги. Я почему-то боюсь до него дотронуться, будто он может рассыпаться от одного прикосновения. Это такой иррациональный страх, что я не представляю, как с ним бороться, поэтому просто глубоко вздыхаю и нежно глажу его подвижные, подрагивающие пальцы.   
  
У его толстовки длинные рукава, и на тыльной стороне руки кожа такая тонкая и бледная, что можно различить сплетение голубых ниточек – вен. Скольжу подушечками пальцев выше, пробегаясь по шраму на шее, и чувствую, что он вздрогнул бы, если бы смог.  
  
Теперь, когда мы так близко, наша связь крепнет, и я улавливаю его волнение от первой настоящей встречи, облегчение, что я вполне здоровый и здесь, и остатки так и не изгнанного еще до конца страха оказаться ненужным.  
  
Его лицо совсем не тронуто загаром, и мелкие шрамики от этого делаются заметнее. Когда-нибудь мы обязательно поедем к морю, и тогда его кожа непременно приобретет красивый бронзовый оттенок. Я буду заботливо наносить крем от солнца на его щеки и лоб, а он будет морщиться от прохладных прикосновений.  
  
Луи сильно сжимает губы, чтобы не было заметно, что они немного дрожат, но благодаря нашей связи я все равно об этом знаю. И мне почему-то внезапно становится жизненно необходимо увидеть его глаза. Я хочу убедиться, что они такие же ярко-голубые.  
  
\- Бу, - ласково начинаю я, - можно я сниму твои очки, пожалуйста?  
  
Он резко выдыхает, видимо, застигнутый врасплох такой просьбой, и медлит, а я умираю от невозможности понять, что в эту секунду творится в его голове. Даже с усилившейся связью мысли все равно остаются мне недоступны. Я могу ловить только настроения.  
  
Наконец, он кивает и застывает, а я бережно тяну за дужки, стаскивая его маску, его последнюю ширму. Бу сидит, зажмурившись, и я аккуратно провожу по его щеке, не удержавшись. Он сначала цепенеет, но потом подается навстречу этой ласке, и мое сердце принимается стучать еще неистовей.   
  
Мне очень хочется его поцеловать, хотя бы целомудренно чмокнуть в лоб, но сначала – увидеть, как поднимутся эти длинные ресницы.  
  
\- Открой глаза для меня, - шепотом прошу я. – Мне так нужно их видеть.  
  
Бу вздыхает, но веки вздрагивают и распахиваются. Его глаза точь-в-точь как в мире снов, только неподвижные, незрячие, и у меня предательски сжимается горло. Но я не могу позволить себе заплакать, поэтому стаскиваю марлевую маску под подбородок и наклоняюсь к его лбу, прижимаясь к теплой коже губами.   
  
Мы замираем так на несколько секунд, а потом я сползаю на колени перед его креслом. Одну ладонь аккуратно просовываю под ремень напротив его сердца, чтобы ловить каждый удар, а второй рукой поднимаю его правую кисть и опускаю на свою макушку, утыкаясь носом в зеленый плед.   
  
Пальцы Бу начинают несмело и неловко перебирать прядки моих волос, а я зажмуриваюсь до цветных кругов под веками. То, что я чувствую, не радость и не грусть, не счастье и не отчаяние. Это все сразу, и я не знаю, чего мне хочется больше: рыдать или смеяться. Но в этой круговерти определенно большую часть занимает любовь. Настолько сильная, что, кажется, ей тесно в моей груди. Она стремится вырваться наружу, разворотив непрочную человеческую плоть, и взмыть крылатой птицей в небо, поднимая в когтях наши души. И наши с Бу сердца бьются в такт.   
  
Я понятия не имею, что ждет нас дальше на этом тернистом пути, который называется жизнью, но когда ощущаю, как эхом ко мне приходят точно такие же эмоции моего любимого, точно знаю – я сделал самый правильный выбор.


	19. Дорога знаний

Я – воодушевленный до кончиков ресниц семилетний сорванец – несусь вдоль озера так, что босые пятки, выглядывающие из-под длинных штанин синих брюк, гулко шлепают по влажной после дождика дорожке. Пиджак с галстуком я уже давно куда-то сбросил, потому что в нашей стране снов сегодня жарко, а вот белоснежная рубашка все еще на месте. Как и стильный (для первоклассника) рюкзак с Человеком-пауком. Школьная форма мне пока еще в новинку, поэтому не вызывает отвращения, к тому же я очень спешу поделиться с Бу впечатлениями сегодняшнего дня.   
  
Нахожу его на дрейфующем у самого берега плоту. Он лежит на спине, закрыв глаза и подставив мордашку ласковым солнечным лучам. Во избежание различных эксцессов плот привязан к вбитому в землю колышку разлохматившейся веревкой, и я, не долго думая, обхватываю ее ладошками и, упираясь ступнями, тяну на себя. Плот величаво покачивается и плавно поддается, начиная двигаться к мелководью.  
  
Бу поначалу ничего не замечает, продолжая нежиться, но когда угол плавсредства скребет по дну, вздрагивает и резко садится, сощурив глаза от яркого света и начиная озираться. Замечает меня и сразу успокаивается. Поднимает руку козырьком к глазам и изучает мой необычный наряд. Потом хмыкает и хлопает по деревянной поверхности плота рядом с собой.  
  
\- Привет, Хаз. Ты зачем так вырядился?  
  
Я тем временем торопливо закатываю штанины и влетаю в воду. Подбегаю к плоту, разбрасывая во все стороны вихри брызг, и вскарабкиваюсь на него. Усаживаюсь удобнее, оставляя лодыжки болтаться в воде, и оборачиваюсь.  
  
\- Так ведь первое сентября. Угадай, где я сегодня был?  
  
Задавая этот вопрос, я не ожидаю, что он действительно задумается, но он морщит лоб и даже слегка прикусывает губу, очевидно, пытаясь сообразить, что я имею в виду. Я закатываю глаза и немного высокомерно поясняю:  
  
\- Мне семь лет, я сегодня первый раз ходил в школу!  
  
\- Ах, ты про это…   
  
Бу тут же изо всех сил принимается изображать скуку и нежелание обсуждать эту тему, точь-в-точь как и во все предыдущие разы, когда я пробовал рассказать ему, как проходят в моей семье приготовления к этому знаменательному дню. Конечно, я еще две недели назад заметил его тотальную неприязнь к школе, но сегодня потакать его хотелкам не собираюсь. Это важное для меня событие, потерпит немного.   
  
\- Да, я именно про это, - повторяю настойчиво, и он вздыхает, поняв, что отвертеться не удастся. Зато я, получив его неохотное согласие, тут же впадаю в радостный экстаз, объявляя: – Мне столько нужно с тобой обсудить!  
  
Он кривит губы в фальшивой улыбке и неловко ерзает, подтягивая колени к груди. Мне неудобно оборачиваться через плечо, и я отползаю от края плота, садясь к Бу лицом и скрещивая ноги. В такой позе – друг напротив друга – мы обычно сидим, когда секретничаем, но сегодня доверительной атмосферы почему-то не получается. Я чувствую это сразу, но решаю игнорировать.  
  
\- Я сегодня познакомился со своей учительницей, миссис Томпсон, она такая хорошая, и ей нравятся мои кудряшки, как тебе. Она сказала, что я похож на ангелочка, но если буду безобразничать, то это ей не помешает меня наказать. Но я не буду, так что не о чем беспокоиться, - взахлеб пересказываю я. – В нашем классе есть большая доска, на которой можно рисовать разноцветными маркерами. А для тех, кто очень маленький, есть еще приступочка, на которую надо вставать, чтобы достать до верха. А миссис Томпсон сказала, что скоро мы будем учить буквы. А я сказал, что почти все уже знаю, и она меня похвалила. Ой, Бу, а еще я подружился с одним мальчиком из Ирландии. - Брови Бу мгновенно сходятся на переносице, и он закусывает губу, резко вздохнув, но не останавливает поток моего красноречия. – Его зовут Найл, и он много смеется. Мы живем на одной улице и сможем ходить на занятия и обратно домой вместе. Он обещал завтра за мной зайти, представляешь?  
  
Бу кивает и опускает голову, пряча лицо, но я настойчиво тереблю его за руку. У меня слишком много новостей, и мне хочется, чтобы он разделил радость со мной, но он почему-то грустит. Может быть, ему не интересно слушать и он тоже хочет рассказывать?  
  
\- А какой был у тебя первый день в школе? – спрашиваю я.  
  
Он продолжает избегать моего взгляда и как-то весь напрягается. Ежится, как от холодного ветра, а потом пожимает плечами:  
  
\- Я не могу тебе сказать… Это два года назад было, так что я не помню, и вообще… - сначала он неуверенно мямлит, но потом вся его физиономия словно загорается, губы снова растягиваются в хитрой улыбке, а в глазах появляются озорные искорки. Бу гордо объявляет: - Это секрет.  
  
\- У тебя не может быть от меня секретов! - восклицаю возмущенно. Эй, он же мой **лучший друг**! Какие еще секреты?  
  
\- Может-может, - дразнится он, ухмыляясь.  
  
Я делаю вид, что смертельно обиделся, надуваю губы и складываю на груди руки, но на него моя демонстративная поза не действует. Бу, насвистывая, разглядывает небо, выжидая, когда мое терпение лопнет и я начну его уговаривать сказать мне «ну хоть полсловечечка». Мы оба знаем дальнейший сценарий: я буду жалобно ныть ему на ухо ближайшие пять минут про то, что умираю от любопытства и никому-никому никогда-никогда ни за что не открою его тайну, а он будет отнекиваться, но, конечно же, в конце концов мне все выложит. И, наверное, мы никогда не научимся пропускать эту веселую игру.  
  
В результате после того, как я успеваю пригрозить Бу, что укушу его за ухо, если он мне немедленно все не расскажет, и по-настоящему скинуть его с плота в воду – что его совершенно не расстроило, - он все же соглашается смиловаться над ужасно страдающим мной: поверьте, нет ничего хуже, чем секрет, о котором ты знаешь только то, что он есть.  
  
Бу вылезает из воды, отряхивается по-собачьи, стоя на четвереньках, и садится, специально тщательно выбирая наиболее удобную позу, чтобы потянуть время. Я же едва не подпрыгиваю на месте. Могу поспорить на что угодно, если он не начнет говорить прямо сейчас, у меня от любопытства уши вытянутся и станут огромными, как у слона.  
  
\- Видишь ли, Гарри, - наконец начинает он тоном сказочника, - я должен хранить в секрете все, что связано со школой, потому что я учусь не в обычной школе, как ты.  
  
Чувствую, что у меня глаза становятся как два блюдца. Меня так и подмывает спросить: «Как так может быть? Почему? Где же ты тогда учишься?» - но я опасаюсь его перебивать. А Бу продолжает:  
  
\- Я учусь в особенной школе для особенных детей, потому что я… - он делает драматичную паузу, во время которой мой рот открывается еще шире, а глаза делаются больше. И, выждав секунду, Бу заканчивает громким шепотом: - _волшебник_.  
  
И улыбается, довольный произведенным эффектом.   
  
Я растерянно таращусь на него, хлопая ресницами, потом подтягиваю челюсть на место и выдыхаю:  
  
\- Не может быть.  
  
Бу улыбается еще шире и предлагает:  
  
\- Спроси меня о чем-нибудь, о каких-нибудь подробностях, и я смогу тебе ответить, вот увидишь. Так что я это не выдумал.  
  
Я тут же, не задумываясь ни на секунду, выпаливаю:  
  
\- Если ты волшебник, почему не колдуешь? Почему никогда не говорил об этом?  
  
Выходит немного обиженно и как будто с упреком, но Бу не обращает на это внимания.  
  
\- Я не говорил, потому что это секрет! - возмущенно замечает он. – Ты же был такой маленький, сразу бы всем растрепал. – Я не успеваю даже оскорбленно фыркнуть, а он продолжает: - А теперь ты уже стал большой, в школу пошел, теперь тебе можно доверить даже такую важную тайну.  
  
У меня от его внезапного комплимента вспыхивают щеки и уши, а сердце начинает стучать быстрее, и я моментально забываю, что сомневался в правдивости его слов, ведь – _ох, боже,_ \- Бу сказал, что я стал большим! Теперь я обожаю школу даже еще сильнее, чем раньше. Оказывается, она делает тебя старше в глазах других людей.  
  
\- А не колдую я потому, что несовершеннолетним волшебникам это запрещено, ведь они еще не научились, как правильно читать заклинания и варить зелья. Это может быть опасно. Поэтому пользоваться волшебством нам можно только в школе, под контролем учителей.  
  
Бу объясняет все очень деловито и совсем по-взрослому, а я нахожусь под впечатлением от слова « _несовершеннолетний_ », пытаясь повторить его про себя хотя бы по слогам.  
  
\- Что еще ты хочешь знать про мир волшебников, Хаз? – спрашивает Бу, а я не представляю, с чего начать. Я хочу знать буквально все.   
  
\- Расскажи мне про эту вашу школу. И про учителей. И про заклинания. И… и…  
  
Он смеется и успокаивающе треплет меня по кудряшкам.   
  
\- Я начну с самого начала, ладно? Устраивайся удобнее. Итак, моя школа называется Хогвартс, и все дети, у которых есть способности к волшебству, получают оттуда письма с приглашением. Такие письма не приходят по почте. Их приносят школьные совы…

 

***

 

Я сижу и ковыряюсь в тарелке с хлопьями, мечтательным взглядом уставившись в окно. Мне представляется, что моя сова из Хогвартса, которая попала по пути в ураган или еще куда-нибудь и поэтому так припозднилась, вот-вот опустится на подоконник и постучит клювом в стекло. А к ее лапке будет привязан конверт, надписанный зелеными чернилами. Вот было бы здорово, если бы она все же ко мне прилетела. Тогда я бы тоже оказался волшебником и учился бы читать заклинания и варить зелья вместе с Бу. Мне купили бы волшебную палочку, мантии и котел. И я бы непременно поступил в Гриффиндор, к Бу. И жил бы в комнатах, спрятанных за говорящей картиной…  
  
Я так погружаюсь в мечтания, что ложка выпадает из пальцев и шлепается в тарелку с завтраком, расплескивая молоко по столу и моей футболке.  
  
\- Гарри! – возмущенно восклицает сидящая рядом Джемма, отодвигаясь подальше, чтобы торопливо бегущие к краю ручейки молока не попали ей на юбку. И тут же ябедничает: - Мама, Гарри опять насвинячил!   
  
Я сосредоточенно ловлю капельки, норовящие сбежать на пол, салфетками, которые в меня любезно швырнула любимая сестра. Она все время так себя ведет, но я то знаю, что на самом деле она меня любит. Просто любовь у девчонок проявляется довольно странно.   
  
Тяжело вздыхаю и скатываю промокшие салфетки в тугой комок, разглядывая свои липкие руки. Придется их мыть. А вот если бы я был волшебником, я сказал бы какое-нибудь хитрое слово, и все бы очистилось само.  
  
Беру в руку ложку и, представив, будто это - волшебная палочка, делаю взмах. Потом пытаюсь положить ее обратно в тарелку, но она прилипает к ладони, и когда я разжимаю пальцы, снова падает, разлив оставшееся в моих хлопьях молоко. Джемма закатывает глаза и ворчит:  
  
\- В каких облаках ты сегодня витаешь, мелкий? – Она обожает всякие взрослые красивые фразы, которые я плохо понимаю.  
  
Отодвигаю подальше от себя тарелку и признаюсь:  
  
\- Я думаю о совах.  
  
У Джеммы глаза становятся большими-большими и жутко удивленными. Наверное, она не совсем правильно меня поняла, поэтому я пытаюсь уточнить:  
  
\- Ну, о почтовых совах. Ты, случаем, не видела их где-нибудь?  
  
Сестра хмурится и отвечает:  
  
\- Только когда мы были в зоопарке в июле, но, Гарри, я не думаю, что они были почтовые. Это же не голуби…  
  
\- Нет, не в зоопарке, а здесь, рядом с домом, - перебиваю ее я.  
  
Джемма насупливается, недовольная тем, что ее речь прервали, и тоном «я-старшая-сестра-а-ты-мелочь-пузатая» заявляет:  
  
\- Не говори глупостей, в городе совы не водятся.  
  
\- Они и не должны были водиться. Они должны были принести мне письмо… - погрустнев, мямлю я, рисуя пальцем на столешнице узоры из разлитого молока.  
  
\- Какое письмо? – настораживается Джемма.  
  
\- Ну, приглашение в школу волшебников, в которой учится Бу, - отвечаю, не задумываясь, а потом вспоминаю, что это был секрет, и закрываю рот обеими ладошками.  
  
Сестра озадаченно щурится несколько секунд, словно что-то вспоминает, а потом уточняет:  
  
\- Туда еще уезжают на поезде с вокзала Кингс-Кросс? С несуществующей платформы?  
  
У меня, наверное, выпучиваются глаза и отпадает челюсть. Дыхание перехватывает от внезапной догадки: если Джемма знает, то, значит, она тоже волшебница! А значит, и я должен быть волшебником! Мне просто забыли прислать письмо. Или оно потерялось. Или мою фамилию перепутали в списке, как у одного мальчика из моего класса…  
  
Но я не успеваю проронить ни слова, как Джемма, взглянув на мою вытянувшуюся физиономию, начинает хохотать. Она смеется до слез, закрывая лицо руками и похрюкивая. Так сильно и долго, что даже не может говорить.  
  
Наконец, отдышавшись, она выдавливает, вытирая глаза и все еще подхихикивая:  
  
\- Дурачок ты, Хаз. Твой Бу навешал тебе лапши на уши, а ты и поверил. Он тебе книжку пересказал. Про Гарри Поттера.   
  
Внутри меня что-то неприятно подпрыгивает и, судя по ощущениям, падает тяжелым грузом куда-то в желудок. Бу обманул меня? Не может быть! Он никогда бы так не сделал. Это Джемма вечно подшучивает надо мной, но даже она не стала бы выставлять меня таким идиотом.  
  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – слабо пытаюсь огрызнуться, а разочарование уже пробирается мне в нос неприятным покалыванием, грозящим слезами.  
  
\- У меня подружка от этого Поттера фанатеет, все уши мне прожужжала. И про квиддич, и про лестницы летающие, и про портреты говорящие… Я тебе потом принесу книгу, когда читать научишься.  
  
Я чувствую, как у меня начинает дрожать нижняя губа. Выходит, Бу все-таки мне наврал. Если знает Джемма и эта ее подруга, то наш секрет вовсе никакой не секрет. И, значит, Бу на самом деле не считает меня большим и достойным доверия. Он просто сказал так, чтобы надо мной посмеяться. Конечно, я ведь еще такой глупый и не умею читать!   
  
От обиды у меня сдавливает грудь, а глаза жжет злыми слезами. Мой самый лучший друг, оказывается, меня предал. Обманул. Выставил дураком. Но за что? Что плохого я ему сделал? Я не заслужил такого обращения!  
  
Задыхаясь от всхлипов, выскакиваю из-за стола, уворачиваясь от рук сестры, и несусь ко входной двери. Хватаю приготовленный у двери школьный рюкзак и вылетаю на улицу. Джемма выбегает на крылечко вслед за мной, но не бросается догонять. Только кричит вслед:  
  
\- Не реви, мелкий. Это не конец света. И по сторонам смотри!  
  
До начальной школы идти совсем не далеко, даже дорогу переходить не надо, поэтому никто меня не провожает. Вчера я планировал пойти вместе с Найлом, но его еще не видно, так что я еле плетусь, с досадой размазывая соленую влагу по щекам – я не какой-нибудь слабак, чтобы прийти в школу зареванным в свой второй день учебы. Даже если мой лучший друг – полная жопа.   
  
Слово «жопа» кажется мне очень забавным, и я хихикаю сквозь слезы и повторяю про себя: жопа, жопа, жопа. Мама бы меня тут же отругала, если бы узнала, о чем я думаю. Зато после этой мысли плохое слово кажется мне еще более привлекательным.  
  
Именно так я и скажу Бу: «Ты – полная жопа, потому что обманщик. И предатель еще. И больше мне не друг…»  
  
Где-то на середине обвинительной речи я полностью успокаиваюсь. Но обида, угаснув, не исчезает совсем. Она змеей сворачивается в груди и ждет своего часа.   
  
Потому что Джемма говорит, что предательство не прощают.   
  
А мама говорит, что врут только очень плохие люди.   
  
А бабушка однажды сказала, что с плохими людьми лучше не разговаривать.

 

***

 

Я сижу за столиком в парке и раскрашиваю картинки. Получается отвратительно. Под руку почему-то попадаются только темные и холодные цвета, и в итоге у меня уже есть черный автомобиль, скучно-серый самолет и темно-темно-синий корабль – как будто сам вот-вот превратится в грозовую тучу.  
  
Вздыхаю и откладываю карандаш. В кронах деревьев шумит ветер, и я едва успеваю поймать изготовившуюся улететь раскраску. Мне тоскливо. А вот если бы Бу не наврал мне вчера, мы бы сейчас уже играли в разбойников. Или в детективов. Или в охотников на вампиров. Зачем он все испортил?  
  
Я уже довольно давно торчу в одиночестве во сне и абсолютно не собираюсь разыскивать Бу и начинать разговор первым. И нет, я ни капельки не расстроюсь, если он совсем не появится. Точно-точно. Я все равно уже решил с ним больше не дружить. Вот только скажу ему об этом и вообще не буду с ним разговаривать.  
  
Я насупливаюсь и раздраженно пинаю носком кроссовка ножку стола, тщательно раздувая свою обиду на Бу и не давая злости погаснуть. Повторяю про себя составленную за день речь. Я ему этого так просто не спущу, иначе он все время будет меня обманывать…   
  
_Ах, да, не будет, я же не собираюсь с ним больше общаться._  
  
Почему-то вопреки ожиданиям от этой мысли на душе становится еще паршивее. И именно в этот момент я слышу за спиной мягкие шаги, шелест травы и звонкий голос:  
  
\- Эй, Хаз, я тебя уже заждался. Почему ты сидишь тут?..  
  
Резко разворачиваюсь на месте и вижу солнечную и беззаботную улыбку на его лице, которая слегка смазывается, когда он замечает, что я хмурюсь. Уголки его губ вздрагивают и опускаются. Бу подбегает на расстояние вытянутой руки и растерянно замирает, остановленный моим недружелюбным взглядом. В его глазах плещется такое искреннее непонимание, что у меня спазматически сжимается желудок. Я уже не так уверен, что хочу на него накричать. Но потом я вспоминаю, как хохотала надо мной Джемма, и думаю, что по его милости я мог так же опозориться перед своими новыми друзьями в школе, и злость опять вспыхивает в груди.  
  
\- Потому что я не буду с тобой больше разговаривать. Вообще. Ты полная жопа и врун, вот, - задиристо выпаливаю. Странно, но от сказанного вслух плохого слова не делается смешно ни мне, ни ему. У меня от стыда вспыхивают щеки – я ведь никогда в жизни никого еще так обидно не обзывал, – и это раздражает еще сильнее, а у него, наоборот, лицо вдруг бледнеет, а рот приоткрывается. Он уже выглядит подавленным и виноватым, но мне мало. Мне хочется сделать ему так же больно, как было мне сегодня утром, и я продолжаю: - Ты меня обманул и выставил идиотом. Сестра надо мной посмеялась из-за тебя. Знаешь, что? Друзья так не поступают! Так что ты мне больше не друг!  
  
Он судорожно вздыхает и слабо пытается возразить:  
  
\- Гарри, я не хотел… я могу все объяснить…  
  
Но в моих глазах его лепет вдруг выглядит так жалко. Я словно со стороны вижу себя – наивного мальчика, который всегда восхищался им и верил каждому его слову, а ведь он - такой лгун - пудрит мне мозги уже не в первый раз. И наверняка с удовольствием сделает это снова, если я позволю.  
  
Внутри разливается ядовитое разочарование: Бу вовсе не герой и не волшебник, каким хочет показаться. Он просто умеет красиво и складно обманывать. И мне от этого противно.  
  
\- Не хочу ничего слушать, - обрываю его бормотание, и он закусывает губу. – Я тебе теперь не верю. Ты опять навешаешь мне эти… макароны на уши. Я же такой маленький и глупый, мне же можно наврать что угодно, да? Бедненький Гарри, даже читать не умеет, верно? Он же не догадается, если я перескажу ему книжку, так, Бу? – растравливаю свою обиду сильнее, чтобы злость задавила крохотный намек на сочувствие к нему, потому что да, теперь, пожалуй, я делаю ему действительно больно, но это не приносит мне облегчения. - Хватит с меня твоих историй, уходи, - заканчиваю сухо и поворачиваюсь к Бу спиной.   
  
Хватаю карандаш и с досадой замечаю, что он дрожит у меня в руке. Меня разрывают совершенно противоположные эмоции. Я вроде и злюсь на Бу и хочу его прогнать, но в то же время мне так грустно, что хочется плакать. Мы никогда не ссорились до этого дня. По крайней мере, я такого не помню. И я не думал, что мне будет так плохо оттого, что я наору на него.  
  
С его стороны сначала не доносится ни звука, и я несколько секунд борюсь с собой, заставляя себя шуршать грифелем по бумаге и не оборачиваться. А потом он почти шепотом спрашивает:  
  
\- То есть как… _уходить_? Насовсем?   
  
В его голосе столько неверия, что у меня комок встает в горле, и приходится сглотнуть, чтобы заговорить:  
  
\- Да, насовсем. Найди себе другого дурачка, который будет верить в твои враки.  
  
Он снова молчит, а у меня в груди как будто взрывается вулкан. Не верится, что это конец нашей дружбы. Мне нестерпимо хочется разреветься. Сильно и в голос. Жжение поднимается вверх к самым глазам, и я часто моргаю, чтобы не выпустить идиотские слезы на волю.  
  
Наконец я чувствую шевеление и немного поворачиваю голову, чтобы подсмотреть, что делает Бу. Он разворачивается ко мне спиной и снова замирает на мгновение, сгорбившись, а потом очень медленно делает первый шаг. Останавливается и оглядывается через плечо, будто желает удостовериться, что я не передумал и не позову его обратно. Но я утыкаюсь в раскраску, игнорируя контуры и размашисто штрихуя картинку. От моих чрезмерных усилий бумага рвется, но я не останавливаюсь.   
  
Казалось бы, яростное чирканье карандаша должно заглушать тихий шелест травы под подошвами Бу, но он раскатами грома звучит у меня в ушах. Легкие сдавливает, и я кусаю губу, чтобы не всхлипнуть. Почему мне так плохо? Это же он виноват во всем. Это он обманул мое доверие и получил по заслугам. Пусть у него противно щиплет в носу и сводит скулы от попыток сдержать кривящиеся губы. Я тут ни при чем!  
  
Нажимаю сильнее и грифель ломается. И с этим звуком у меня в голове что-то встает на место. Я внезапно осознаю: эти чувства действительно не совсем мои. Как будто оборвавший равномерное шуршание карандаша щелчок сработал в роли пощечины. У меня вдруг получается отделить собственные мысли и эмоции от чужих, чего раньше не случалось. Мы с Бу всегда все переживали вместе, и прежде я не хотел это менять, но сегодня… сейчас его сознание отстраняется от моего, и я могу разобрать, какие именно чувства испытываю я, а какие – он.   
  
Теперь я в полной мере ощущаю только свою обиду и горечь от мысли, что он уходит, но никакой боли, рвущей сердце на кусочки. Зато я со стопроцентной уверенностью могу гарантировать, что эту боль испытывает Бу. Это ему отчаянно хочется упасть на землю и выть, захлебываясь слезами. Это ему кажется, что наступает конец света. Это у него дрожат руки и подкашиваются коленки. И до меня доходит, насколько сильно я перегнул палку, желая наказать его за вранье.  
  
У меня перехватывает дыхание, но на этот раз уже от самого обычного нормального человеческого сочувствия. Я не могу позволить ему так мучиться, он этого не заслуживает. Даже если бы я опозорился перед одноклассниками и стал школьным посмешищем из-за его обмана, это все равно не стало бы достаточно веской причиной для таких ужасных переживаний.  
  
Наша дружба, оказывается, значит для него так много, что перспектива ее потерять кажется ему смерти подобной. Я, каким бы наивным, маленьким и глупым ни был, оказывается, безумно дорог ему.  
  
Вихрем слетаю со скамейки и зову:  
  
\- Бу!  
  
Он останавливается, глубоко вздыхает – я знаю, что он пытается сделать так, чтобы не дрожал голос - и разворачивается.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Почему ты мне соврал?  
  
Теперь, когда я понял, как сильно он привязан ко мне, меня на самом деле интересует этот вопрос. Зачем врать человеку, который для тебя настолько важен? Зачем рисковать его доверием? Я-то думал, что ему было наплевать на мои чувства и он развлекался за мой счет. Но все оказалось совсем не так.  
  
Бу бросает на меня быстрый взгляд из-под челки, и я чувствую, как его с ног до макушки затапливает чувство вины. Обычно от стыда люди краснеют, он же бледнеет до синевы, потому что боится, что его признание вызовет у меня еще более кошмарную реакцию, чем вранье, но тем не менее отвечает:  
  
\- Ты так радовался своему первому школьному дню, с таким удовольствием рассказывал о нем, и мне тоже захотелось рассказать тебе что-нибудь. Захотелось, чтобы у меня была такая же интересная история. Еще лучше твоей. Я… - Он сцепляет руки в замок, сжимает пальцы так, что белеют костяшки, сглатывает и выдавливает: - Я тебе завидовал. Прости.  
  
Зависть – это, безусловно, плохо, но у меня не выходит рассердиться на него – такого несчастного, покаявшегося передо мной с отчаянием смертника на эшафоте. Бу не смотрит мне в глаза и стискивает челюсти так, что попадись ему стальная проволока в зубы, он бы ее перекусил.  
  
\- Ты мог бы рассказать правду про свою школу, - произношу я мягко. – Мне бы понравилось, даже если бы там не было говорящих портретов, волшебников и привидений.  
  
Бу шмыгает носом и проводит ладонью по лицу, а потом мотает головой и обреченно выдыхает:  
  
\- Мне просто нечего было рассказывать.  
  
От этой фразы веет холодом. Она, как неподъемная гранитная плита, давит на него, а он – абсолютно уничтоженный этой вырванной из него правдой, – кажется, готов лечь и умереть прямо тут, на травке у моих ног. Я не знаю, почему тот факт, что у него не такая интересная школа, как у меня, причиняет ему столько боли, но я готов исправить все, что в моих силах.  
  
\- Так бы и сказал, - пожимаю я плечами.  
  
Он морщится, словно сжевал лимон целиком, и бормочет:  
  
\- И ты стал бы меня жалеть. Спасибо, не надо.  
  
\- Не стал бы, - возражаю я. – Я просто показал бы тебе свой день, и мы притворились бы, что ты был в школе вместе со мной, будто мы учимся в одном классе. – Улыбаюсь от того, как недоверчиво расширяются его глаза, и, копируя нравоучительный мамин тон, замечаю: - Джемма говорит, что с друзьями всегда надо делиться. А потом откусывает половину моей конфеты.  
  
Бу не смеется вместе со мной, он делает крошечный шажок в мою сторону и с надеждой спрашивает:  
  
\- Это значит, что мы снова друзья? И мне не надо никуда уходить?  
  
У меня от его вопроса щемит в груди. Не понимаю, как я вообще мог думать, что ему наплевать на нашу дружбу?   
  
\- Конечно, - мгновенно отвечаю я, и Бу, словно получив разрешение, вдруг бросается ко мне и крепко-крепко меня обнимает, утыкаясь лицом мне в шею. И тараторит:  
  
\- Я не буду больше тебя обманывать, обещаю. Никогда не буду. Хочешь, я поклянусь? Хочешь? Мне так жаль, что из-за меня над тобой смеялись, Хаз. Очень-очень жаль. Ты мне веришь? Скажи, что ты мне веришь, пожалуйста?  
  
Я тоже прижимаю его к себе так сильно, что мне даже кажется, будто я слышу, как бешено у него колотится сердце.   
  
\- Я тебе верю, - бормочу ему в волосы. – И мне тоже жаль, что я на тебя накричал и даже не дал ничего объяснить. Прости, что я сделал тебе больно.  
  
Бу кивает и, обжигая дыханием мое ухо, шепчет:  
  
\- Давай не будем больше ссориться?  
  
\- Давай, - соглашаюсь.   
  
У меня возникает странное чувство пронзительного счастья, от которого почему-то слезятся глаза. Это, наверное, из-за того, что оно слишком сильное. Мама говорила, что иногда люди плачут от слишком сильной радости. А я, дурак, ей не верил…


	20. Самый могущественный волшебник

Первое Рождество, которое Луи хорошо помнит, происходит уже после того, как в его жизнь пришла тьма.   
  
От того мира, в котором он существовал до Страшного Случая, остаются только жалкие крупицы: какие-то цвета и формы, названия которых напрочь выбило из головы, смутные очертания предметов, и такое же туманное представление об их назначении, и люди без лиц – пустые силуэты. Но сначала не было даже их – не было ничего, кроме черноты и боли, уже потом появились сны со странными размытыми пятнами.  
  
Зато звуки и слова теперь имеют решающее значение. Луи не всегда понимает, о чем говорят окружающие его люди, голоса которых проникают в его вечный мрак будто бы откуда-то из другой вселенной. Например, иногда мама начинает рассказывать, что сегодня на улице светит солнце, но Луи, к сожалению, не может его услышать. Ему хочется спросить, что означает « _светить_ » и какое оно, это _солнце_ , но, чтобы составить вопрос, нужно моргать на нужных буквах алфавита, – так объясняла ему Шейла, которую мама называет «доктор Моррисон». Вот только Луи еще не умеет составлять длинные слова. Он пока освоил только названия частей тела и ощущений, которые, как утверждает другой его доктор, он в любой момент может почувствовать.   
  
Но, видимо, тот доктор ошибается, потому что дни проходят за днями, недели за неделями, но ничего так и не происходит. И однажды Луи слышит, как Шейла советует маме забрать его домой, потому что «мы не наблюдаем ожидаемого прогресса, мне очень жаль». Она говорит еще, что «мальчик больше не нуждается в постоянном медицинском присмотре, а знакомая обстановка может послужить катализатором для восстановления старых воспоминаний и знаний, что приведет к более продуктивному обучению». И мама соглашается.  
  
Луи очень плохо переносит переезд – как только пропадают привычные звуки больницы, его охватывает безотчетная паника, которая не отпускает даже после того, как они приезжают «домой». Хоть Шейла и готовила его к этому и говорила, что он, скорее всего, почувствует себя неуютно и неуверенно, она не упоминала, как быстро у него будет колотиться сердце и как трудно будет дышать. Для Луи здесь все чужое, даже воздух на новом месте совсем другой на вкус. Мама не отходит от него весь вечер, протирая ему лицо влажным полотенцем и пытаясь успокоить его ласковыми словами, но в конце концов сдается. Луи чувствует запах спирта, слышит звяканье и едва различимое шипение, а потом мама обещает, что сделает ему укол, от которого захочется спать. Так и происходит: голова становится тяжелой, а звуки удаляются и пропадают, и Луи проваливается в сон. Но на этот раз там нет размытых пятен. На этот раз случается чудо.  
  
В первое мгновение Луи снова пугается: новые ощущения с чудовищной силой бьют по нему со всех сторон, даже откуда-то изнутри. Но страх почти сразу отступает. На его место приходит внезапное узнавание.   
  
То, от чего так отчаянно хочется закрыть глаза, – это _свет_. Яркий и, наверное, солнечный. А непривычное чувство в спине и ногах вызвано тем, что он _стоит_. Тело снова чутко отзывается на все желания, а не изображает бесполезное полено. Луи внезапно понимает, что снова может шевелить руками и ногами, и это кажется ему абсолютно естественным, будто бы и не было никогда того, другого мира с темнотой и неподвижностью.   
  
Он пробует сделать шаг, и у него это получается легко и непринужденно. Прыжок – тоже без проблем. Луи раскидывает руки в стороны и начинает кружиться, запрокинув лицо к _небу_. Трава _щекочет_ ему лодыжки, а земля _холодит_ ступни, и эти почти уже забытые ощущения порождают внутри неистовую волну чистого счастья. Луи растопыривает пальцы, рассекая ими воздух, и чувствует приятное _давление_ на ладони. И смеется. Он снова _живой_. Теперь он вспомнил, что это такое.  
  
\- Что ты делаешь? – неожиданно раздается высокий детский голосок с любопытными нотками.  
  
Луи останавливается и опускает руки, а потом оборачивается и видит маленького кудрявого мальчика с лопаткой в одной руке и ведерком в другой, сидящего в кучке желтого песка. Большие наивные глаза смотрят вопросительно.   
  
\- Кружусь, - честно отвечает Луи, отмечая, что у него, оказывается, голос еще звонче, чем у этого малыша.  
  
Брови на милом личике незнакомца сходятся на переносице, обозначая глубокую сосредоточенность.  
  
\- Зачем?  
  
Луи пожимает плечами.  
  
\- Потому что мне нравится.  
  
Маленький мальчик хлопает пушистыми ресницами и аккуратно кладет свои инструменты на землю. Потом встает и, не утруждая себя стряхиванием песка с одежды, подходит ближе к Луи.  
  
\- Это весело? – на всякий случай уточняет он. Луи кивает и смущенно улыбается. Маленький мальчик робко улыбается ему в ответ и просит: - Покажи мне, как это делать?  
  
\- Ладно, только смотри внимательно, - соглашается Луи. Мальчик кивает.  
  
Луи снова разводит руки в сторону и ждет, когда малыш повторит этот жест. А потом начинает поворачиваться вокруг своей оси: сначала медленно, а когда замечает, что новый знакомый уловил суть, быстрее. И вскоре они хохочут уже вместе.  
  
Они кружатся, пока земля не уходит у них из-под ног. Что удивительно, это происходит с ними одновременно. Но даже шлепнувшись на траву, они никак не могут перестать хихикать, переглядываясь.  
  
\- Мне тоже это нравится, - решает мальчик, наконец успокоившись. Его щечки делаются румяными от смеха, а глаза блестят абсолютным восторгом. – Но моя голова чувствует себя странно, - подумав секунду, добавляет он.  
  
\- Это пройдет, - авторитетно заявляет Луи.  
  
Мальчик осторожно трогает свой лоб и снова расплывается в улыбке, но потом его глаза неожиданно округляются, и он издает трагичный «ах», как будто вдруг осознал некую шокирующую истину.  
  
\- Меня зовут Гарри… эээ… Эдвард Стайлс, - торопливо представляется он и краснеет от самой челки до подбородка.  
  
Луи медленно кивает, слегка озадаченный столь внезапной сменой темы, но малыш, кажется, чего-то от него ждет.   
  
Когда от тишины и огромных выжидательных глаз у Луи во рту становится сухо, он выдавливает неловкое:  
  
\- Ладно, я попробую запомнить.  
  
Но, видимо, это неправильный ответ, потому что мальчик моментально насупливается, и у него начинает подрагивать нижняя губа.  
  
\- Ты совсем не хочешь со мной дружить? – обиженно спрашивает Гарри, и Луи совершенно не понимает, с чего этот смешной мальчишка так решил. Но _зеленые_ глазищи – теперь Луи точно не забудет этот цвет – стремительно наполняются слезами, и нужно срочно что-то делать.  
  
\- Очень хочу, - смущенно бормочет Луи, осознавая, что это, вообще-то, чистая правда.  
  
\- Тогда почему ты не называешь свое имя? – почти обвиняющим тоном интересуется Гарри. – Моя мама говорит, что сначала с новыми людьми надо познакомиться, а потом уже играть. Только я про это забыл, и теперь… С незнакомцами мне играть нельзя, а ты, получается… - его голос сходит на нет, сменяясь виноватым вздохом.  
  
Луи наконец понимает, в чем заключается проблема, и выдыхает с облегчением.  
  
\- Ну, мы можем сделать вид, будто только что встретились. Давай познакомимся, Гарри? - предлагает он, и Гарри тут же передумывает горевать, оценив новую идею. А Луи тем временем продолжает: - Меня зовут Бу.  
  
Колесики в кудрявой голове щелкают, и губы Гарри снова расползаются в улыбке:  
  
\- Бу, ты будешь моим другом?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
Потом они еще не раз кружатся, а устав от этой забавы, строят вместе замок из песка. Гарри утверждает, что там будет жить красивая принцесса, у которой вместо собаки будет ручной дракон. А Луи, поразмыслив, предлагает построить рядом с замком драконью конуру.  
  
Заигравшись, мальчики совсем не замечают, как заканчивается их время, и когда приходит пора просыпаться, Луи отчаянно пытается уцепиться за новый прекрасный мир, утекающий, словно вода сквозь пальцы, но на него неумолимо наступают печально знакомые темнота и неподвижность… А вместе с ними боль и паника.  
  
Когда Луи перестают душить слезы, которые разбудившая его мама считает последствием вчерашнего стресса, он пытается утешить себя хотя бы тем, что на этот раз не забыл, что такое _цвет_ , _небо_ и _солнце_. И умоляет, сам не зная кого, чтобы однажды Гарри вернулся и снова напомнил ему, что значит _жить_.  
  
Так и случается: как только Луи засыпает, вымотанный разочарованием и острым ощущением потери, он опять попадает в волшебную яркую вселенную. Уже много позже он понимает, что этот мир снов – заслуга маленького кудрявого мальчика. И что пока Гарри впускает его, Луи может приходить сюда каждую ночь.  
  
Луи познает мир сновидений с рвением умирающего от скуки гения, дорвавшегося до библиотеки. В рекордные сроки он устанавливает основной закон: все вокруг создается усилием мысли. Эта вселенная не что иное, как ожившая фантазия, раскрашенная красками воспоминаний Гарри. И этой фантазией можно управлять.  
  
Гарри по-прежнему остается единственным источником информации, но движущей силой их приключений вскоре становится Луи. Ему нравится чувствовать себя всемогущим, нравится ощущение полного контроля хотя бы над этой частью своего бытия. Но больше всего ему нравится искреннее обожание в глазах Гарри, хотя тому всего четыре. И порой Луи даже испытывает легкий (а иногда и сильный) укол ревности, если хотя бы какая-то крохотная частичка восторга маленького друга достается не ему. Именно это и происходит в то самое первое Рождество, которому суждено остаться в памяти Луи.  
  
Гарри появляется в их общем сне, взбудораженный и нетерпеливо подпрыгивающий, и, сбиваясь и путаясь в словах, пересказывает историю про чудесного Санта Клауса. Луи хмурится, ощущая, что по крайней мере на сегодня он вдруг перестал быть для Хаза самой главной причиной восхищения, и переспрашивает:  
  
\- То есть, ты ждешь, что какой-то бородатый толстый дед, прилетевший на оленях, залезет в твой дом через каминную трубу, съест пирог, выпьет молоко и положит тебе подарок под елку? – Гарри радостно кивает, не замечая едкого сарказма, который с каждым днем удается Луи все лучше. – И что в этом такого замечательного? По-моему, этот твой Клаус какой-то жуткий.   
  
Личико Гарри на мгновение вытягивается, а глаза становятся огромными и растерянными, а потом он обиженно надувает губы и заявляет:  
  
\- Ты просто ничего не понимаешь. Санта – добрый волшебник. Он очень хороший.   
  
От этого комментария у Луи внутри как будто взрывается ядовитый вулкан, выплескивая ему в кровь злость и горечь. Значит, теперь у Гарри Санта – хороший и добрый, а Луи, получается, глупый и ничего не понимает?   
  
\- Это ты – маленький и наивный, - резко огрызается он и на всякий случай добавляет: - Санты вообще не существует.  
  
\- А вот и неправда! – с жаром протестует Гарри. – Мы с Джеммой – это моя большая сестра – писали ему письмо. Все дети пишут. А ты разве нет? И мама помогала нам вешать чулки для подарков на камин. А моя подруга Элли сказала, что у Санты можно попросить все, что захочешь…   
  
Гарри продолжает что-то доказывать, а Луи с неожиданной четкостью осознает, сколько разных важных людей и событий есть в жизни маленького друга, и ему кажется, что он просто, наверное, не может с ними всеми сравниться. Он ведь всего лишь Бу – мальчик, живущий в темноте, который не способен писать Санте письма и вешать с мамой носки на камин. Это просто… _несправедливо_. Нечестно, что та далекая реальность отбирает у Луи его единственного друга.  
  
Печаль берется словно бы из ниоткуда. Давит на плечи и жжет глаза. И, наверное, Гарри замечает в нем эту перемену, потому что наконец замолкает и внимательно вглядывается в лицо Луи. А потом осторожно спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты расстраиваешься, потому что не любишь Рождество? Как Гринч?  
  
И несмотря на то, что Луи только что повел себя не лучшим образом, в тоне Гарри столько искренней заботы и сочувствия, что комок, вставший у Луи поперек горла, разрастается до невозможных размеров, мешая дышать.   
  
\- Я не знаю, кто такой Гринч, - хрипло признается Луи.   
  
\- Пойдем, я тебе покажу, - тут же предлагает Гарри, протягивая другу маленькую ладошку. Луи, поразмыслив, принимает предложение.  
  
И когда на рассвете они вместе сидят под Рождественской елью, Луи все же загадывает про себя желание. Он просит Санту оставить ему этот мир и этого Гарри насовсем. Но, наверное, Санта все же не такой великий волшебник, или Луи не был хорошим мальчиком в этом году, потому что он все равно возвращается в темноту.  
  
Но многие годы спустя Луи понимает, что его желание все же осуществилось: Гарри действительно остался с ним _насовсем_ , хоть и не так, как он представлял себе в семь лет. В предрассветной дымке Луи целует умиротворенного любимого в щеку и повторяет слова, уже произнесенные им когда-то:  
  
\- Ты – мой ангел, Гарри. _Мой самый могущественный волшебник_.


End file.
